


Price of Desertion

by The_Faceless_Lich



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, Blood, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Burns, Chains, Chemicals, Cutting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, Figging, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Human Furniture, Kneeling, Licking, Needles, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Punching, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Stripping, Suspension, Tit Torture, Torture, Urination, Vaginal Fisting, Whipping, forced pet play, mouth washing, scissors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faceless_Lich/pseuds/The_Faceless_Lich
Summary: Desertion often carries the harshest punishments in most countries and armies. Blake seems to have forgotten that...AU! Completely non-canon! Takes place during the two weeks between Volumes 5 and 6 of RWBY.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 91





	1. The Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's good to be back!
> 
> This is a variation on the Whitley story I teased a while back. Unfortunately that story didn't take off the ground... So instead I took an idea a lot of people suggested all the way back when I posted "Earning Forgiveness" (GO READ IT! :P), namely Yang torturing Blake. Though that idea seemed a bit... Boring. Like a rehash of "Earning Forgiveness". So instead I decided to mix in the Whitley idea and the Yang idea! The end result? Ruby, Weiss, AND Yang torturing Blake! :D
> 
> For the structure of this fic, here is how it will go; One Prologue chapter, followed by a chapter of each girl torturing Blake on their own, then one chapter with all three girls torturing Blake, and one wrap-up chapter. The tags kind of spoil some upcoming 'events' in the story, but I don't feel like updating after every chapter, so... Enjoy the speculation!
> 
> Update schedule... NO clue! Things are... Hectic and hard for me IRL, so I can't promise anything.
> 
> A few other things before we start;
> 
> 1\. I do not own RWBY. That belongs to Rooster Teeth!
> 
> 2\. This is a work of fiction and not intended to be recreated in real life in any way shape or form!
> 
> 3\. Just like "Earning Forgiveness" this is NOT, I repeat, NOT a representation of BDSM, or the principals of SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual). Anybody who cannot tell the difference, please do not read.
> 
> 4\. Again, like "Earning Forgiveness" the contents of this work feature both graphical descriptions of violence and sexual acts. Please, any readers under 18 years turn back now! Additionally, some readers might certain parts of the story difficult and highly uncomfortable to read. If that is the case please stop reading.
> 
> 5\. This is an AU (Alternative Universe) work, therefore it will NOT be Canon compliant and WILL feature major OOC!
> 
> Now... Let the pain begin! :3

Blake Belladonna, former Member of the terrorist portion of the White Fang, former student of Vale’s Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses, and the ‘B’ in team RWBY was slightly uneasy as she sat with the rest of her team at a bar in the upper parts of the city of Mistral. The yellow-eyed Faunus was shifting ever so slightly in her drink every time someone spoke, not even paying attention to the drink in her hand. In fact, Blake was fairly sure she hadn’t taken a sip since Yang handed her the glass. While Blake didn’t want to appear ungrateful to her partner, if they were still partners that was, but really, she wasn’t feeling this whole ‘Back together’ celebration Yang and her sister had devised.

It had taken the team quite a while to find a bar that A) didn’t appear like someone would try to kidnap them and B) that actually allowed Faunus, but in the end they were sitting comfortably in the corner of ‘ _Beowolves Among Sheep_ ’, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and chatting away.

Well, the other three were chatting, while Blake listened to each of her teammates, and tried to figure out how they’d change in the seven months since she’d last seen them.

Blake’s gaze first stopped on the team leader, one Ruby Rose.

Just like at Beacon, the younger girl still wore her red cape and cowl everywhere she went, and still seemed to radiate the same innocence as before, bright, silver eyes darting around with excitement everywhere. But that was on the surface. Blake couldn’t help but notice that Ruby seemed jumpier and a little quieter than when Blake had last seen her. Gone was the girl whose boundless energy seemed to empower those around her with excitement, replaced with a cheerful, but much calmer young woman. The Cat Faunus supposed that having to trek through a continent full of Grimm had a way of weighing people down, forcing them to mature.

Next up, Blake’s attention moved to Weiss Schnee, Ruby’s partner, and former, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The platinum blonde still retained the same air of high-class society, and cold distance, but it was just that; air. An illusion that the blue-eyed Huntress seemed to project whenever there were people other than her team around her. Weiss’ eyes though betrayed the real story. The once cold blue, that reminded Blake of ice, looking at people like nothing more than stepping stones, now projected warmth and caring that a year ago, the black-haired Faunus would have claimed impossible.

Knowing that she was putting it off, and with some reluctance, Blake finally turned her gaze toward her partner, or so she hoped, Yang Xiao Long. The boisterous, blonde brawler was leaning back in her chair, with her third… No, fourth Strawberry Sunrise, a slight smile tugging on her lips as she watched Ruby and Weiss argue about something inconsequential. Lilac eyes still seemed to shine with the same life as before, a spark of mischief behind them, as if contemplating embarrassing Ruby again for a chuckle… Despite that, every time, Yang raised her glass to her lips, shiny metallic yellow invaded Blake’s vision, reminding her of what had happened at Beacon.

Starting in the middle of Yang’s biceps, skin, and muscle gave way to Atlesian made technology. Articulated joints, myomere muscles, and Dust-hardened metallic casing came together, creating a replacement for the arm that Adam Taurus sliced off in a single motion. A limb that Yang lost protecting Blake from her former partner and lover… Having to protect Blake, because of the Faunus’ hesitation and fear when faced with her past…

It wasn’t fair, Blake thought, eyes lowering down to the murky liquid of her glass. It wasn’t fair that Yang had to be almost crippled for Blake to even try to correct her past mistakes. And yet, even now, Adam was at large, beaten, but not captured. The Cat Faunus knew that it was unlikely for her former ‘partner’ to just stay down. And that meant…

“Remnant to Blake!” Weiss’ voice cut through Blake’s thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Almost dropping ger drink from being startled, Blake looked up, only to see the three other girls looking at her with worry on their faces.

“I’m sorry, what?” Blake asked, shifting slightly in her seat.

“I asked,” Weiss began repeating in a slightly exasperated tone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine really-”

“Blake,” Ruby intervened, her voice slightly more leader sounding than Blake was used to. “You haven’t said a word since we left the house we are staying at, nor taken a sip of your drink.”

“A drink that I went through a lot of trouble to get mind you!” Yang pointed out sternly, causing Blake to shrink a little, her ears dropping flat against her skull.

“I didn’t mean to-” A chuckle interrupted Blake, as Yang’s shoulders started shaking.

“Wow, you are really wound-up a bit too much tonight kitty-cat!” Yang laughed, taking a big gulp on her drink, before setting the near-empty glass down. Leaning forward, the blonde brawler’s smile faded as she spoke; “Now come on, fess up! What’s on your mind?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Blake blurted, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang reacted almost as if slapped, pulling slightly away from Blake, their eyes widening for a moment.

“Where is this coming from, Blake?” Weiss asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“I ran away, Weiss,” Blake clarified, her throat feeling a little tight. “After Beacon, I ran away from you, Yang, and Ruby. I ran away from the team when my team needed me the most!” Nobody replied to Blake for a moment, so the amber-eyed girl continued, her voice gaining momentum with each word;

“I did just like I did every time in my life I was faced with a hardship,” Blake continued. “I did it with my parents when they stopped refusing the White Fang. I did it when I realized that Adam had become a monster. I did it when Beacon fell and Yang…” Blake’s voice trailed off in a whisper, her eyes once again zeroing in on the replacement limb that the lilac-eyed girl had. For the briefest of moments, Blake could swear that Yang’s hand trembled, but it was gone as soon as it started. “So how… How can you forgive me for that? How can you…”

“How can you still be my friends?”

Silence reigned over the table the girls sat on for a few moments before Ruby spoke up;

“Blake, you did nothing wrong,” the silver-eyed girl assured, her voice a soothing whisper.

“But I-” the Faunus tried to protest, only for Weiss to step in.

“Remind us, why did you leave?” the platinum blonde prompted, her voice not leaving any room for an argument.

”Adam said, he’d hunt you down,” Blake replied.

“So you left to protect us, right?”

“That was just an excuse I-” Yang interrupted this time, her voice level and calm, yet conveying the same fiery passion, resolve and strength that Blake associated with her partner;

“It’s not an excuse, you just think it is,” the blonde began. “An excuse, is Lionheart getting in bed with Salem to save his own skin. An excuse is my mother refusing to fight, pretending it’s for the good of her people.” Bitterness tinged Yang’s words when she spoke about her birth mother, Raven. Before anybody could offer any solace, however, Yang continued;

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d have definitely liked an explanation as to _why_ my partner up and vanished,” the slight accusatory edge in the statement, made Blake look away again. “But knowing now, what I do about your reasons… I can’t say I blame you. If you had stayed with us and that led Taurus to attack us. Me, my dad, Ruby…” Yang’s gaze fluttered over to her sister for a brief second. “I get that you were trying to protect us, Blake. Thank you for that.”

“While I don’t share the statement completely since I wasn’t there,” Weiss began in an overly diplomatic way, which made Ruby next to her roll her eyes. “I do appreciate you keeping these two dolts safe.”

“Though, we demand a note next time!” Ruby piped in, with a smile.

Blake blinked a few times at the words that her teammates, no, her friends said to her, feeling the slight pinpricks of tears at the corner of her vision. The words replayed in her mind over and over, with the weight of guilt seemingly lessening each time she reaffirmed to herself that they didn’t blame her. Much like her parents, much like Sun, team RWBY was behind Blake. They’d support her for all her faults, much like she’d do for them. Because she’d not run away again.

“I don’t think there will be a next time Ruby,” Blake smiled at her team. “And… Thank you. All of you… It means… It means the world to me that you don’t blame me. That you’re… That you’re still my friends.” Blake was fully aware that her eyes were glistening with tears now, but she didn’t care. She was with people she trusted.

“Can we stop moping now?” Ruby asked throwing her hands up in a comical manner. “This is supposed to be Team RWBY reunion night! That’s why I kicked the others away when they wanted to join!”

“Oscar came close to breaking your resolve with those puppy-dog eyes of his,” Yang jabbed at Ruby. The younger sister’s reaction was instantaneous, as she quickly began waving her hands in front of her, shaking her head at the same time.

“I-um-no-That-I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-talking-about-shut-up-Yang!” Ruby motormouthed her way through the sentence. Looking for a way to change the subject, the leader of team RWBY quickly picked up her glass, which contained a virgin strawberry cocktail. “To team RWBY being re-united!” Ruby announced, jumping to her feet so fast, that Blake was surprised the liquid didn’t fly out of the glass. Weiss and Yang followed suit, though in a much more subdued manner, raising their glasses to Ruby’s.

All three members of the team, looked down at Blake, waiting for her.

With a smile, Blake stood up and touched her glass to the other three.

“To team RWBY!” she announced.

“To team RWBY!” Ruby, Weiss, and Yang echoed before they all pulled away and each took a sip. Blake followed suit but quickly grimaced, as the drink had a strong, salty taste to it. It was still enjoyable and she could feel the alcohol travel down her throat in a pleasing manner, but the initial spike was a little too much for her liking.

“Not your best drinks selection, Yang,” the black-haired girl admitted to her partner as they sat down.

“Huh, that’s weird,” the blonde scratched her head. “I watched the guy make it, and it was all correct. Maybe something was wrong with the bottle…”

“Oh well,” Blake shrugged. “I’ll just go and replace it.” She declared getting up from the table, the salty taste still scratching at the back of her throat.

“Oh, can you get me another?” Ruby asked excitedly. “Extra sugar!”

“Sure Ruby,” Blake smiled, before turning toward Weiss and Yang. “You two need a refill?”

“I’m good!” Yang declared, while Weiss simply lifted her wine glass, which was well above half-full.

“Be right back then!” Blake assured as she headed toward the bar…

-PoD-

Blake’s head felt like it was splitting in two, as consciousness slowly returned to her. The Faunus felt her limbs awkward and unresponsive, but not with fatigue as she was used to from years of training. It wasn’t even the alcohol, by her estimates. She had been blackout drunk before. After all, there were celebrations at the White Fang after ‘successful’, meaning bloody, raids against the SDC.

This though felt like anesthesia. Her limbs were heavy, vision blurry, and her balance felt off, despite lying on her stomach. Blake could feel that she was lying on concrete of some kind, cold and rough, while dust tickled her nose. The only light that Blake could register was natural, from somewhere overhead. There also weren’t any sounds she could register; no music, no talking, no traffic.

Despite the sluggishness, Blake felt, the realization that she was somewhere, dark, secluded, and seemingly alone, sparked a fire in her mind. She had been drugged somehow and taken somewhere. The last thing Blake remembered clearly was her and her friends at a bar, laughing and having a good time. Which meant that either the rest of RWBY was here, or they had been separated.

Determined to find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, Blake forced herself to stand up. It went against most of the training the White Fang had instilled in her about being captured and how to act to discreetly gather information, but right now it didn’t matter to Blake. Whoever had captured her wasn’t in the room, so they had either left her completely alone for the moment or were monitoring her with a camera. Both options eliminated information gathering as a possibility, so there was no point in pretending.

As soon as Blake stood up however, a weight around her neck made its presence known with a slight tug. Before Blake could even raise a hand to check what the object was, a surge of static crawled across the Huntresses’ skin. As the pulse passed, Blake was overcome with a sudden sense of vertigo, strong enough to almost bring her back to the ground. Dropping roughly to one knee in order to stay upright, the black-haired girl grabbed hold of the thing around her neck. It felt like a slim metallic collar to her and she quickly tugged on it, with an Aura enhanced pull…

But her Aura wasn’t there.

Almost immediately as the realization washed over Blake, cold sweat began to form all over her body, a sense of dread creeping into her mind.

Someone had put her in an Aura Suppressor.

Aura Suppressors were tools designed to restrain Hunters and Huntresses. They made it impossible for Aura and Semblance to be utilized to escape from their bonds. The presence of this one thing turned everything on its head.

First off, Blake now knew that she was dealing with an organized group who _knew_ that she was Huntress and was trained to fight. They had gone through the necessary lengths to make sure that they had the upper hand on her when she did wake up. Second, this was a group that either had resources or connections… Or just good at stealing, given that this was Mistral. Aura Suppressors were, after all, expensive equipment and very strictly regulated in terms of sales from what Blake remembered learning. One needed to either have a Hunter’s License, a law enforcement clearance, or a signed by the government order, for their purchase. And if the collar was obtained through legal means, that meant that there was a fully trained Hunter in this group.

Blake tried to control her breathing, even as she realized how low her chances of escape were becoming. The older parts of Blake's mind, the parts of her that she used throughout the years, screamed at the Faunus to escape, to use her instincts, and just run away… But she couldn’t do this. Not until she could find out what had happened to her friends.

Blake’s eyes began roaming the environment, trying to find both signs of her friends, and potential escape paths. The place where she was, clearly used to be a storage house of some description; large open area, now completely barren of anything, faded markings along the floor denoting some sort of placement system, several large ramps leading to garage doors… And not a single window to be seen, apart from the few skylights that streamed in moonlight. The light coming from those didn’t really soothe the sense of dread that Blake was feeling, but only seemed to add to it, as they seemed to lengthen the shadows around her.

Just as she was trying to figure out if hiding, until she could gather more information, was worth it at this point, Blake was suddenly blinded by a searchlight erupting to life right on top of her. The sudden flash of white light, combined with the aftereffects of whatever drug was used to knock her out, made Blake completely shut her eyes and raise her hands in front of her face. Even so, spots of light danced in front of her vision, while pinpricks of light still managed to find their way through her shut eyelids.

Footstep sounds echoed through the air, heels striking against a metal surface. Someone was descending a staircase, if Blake’s ears were to be trusted, seeing as how the sound didn’t seem to be coming any closer.

So, Blake thought to herself, at least one of her captors was a woman.

Slowly, as the footsteps finally transitioned from metal to cold stone, Blake’s vision adjusted and she could open her eyes, sending a glare at her captor… Only for her anger and ready defiance to turn into confusion, amber eyes refusing to believe what they were seeing.

White silky locks of hair flowed, as blue stiletto shoes rhythmically brought Blake’s ‘captor’ toward her. A short glittering dress with a color gradation of gray-blue to pale blue was mostly hidden underneath a pristine white lab coat. Underneath the coat, Blake could make out the handle of a very familiar Dust rapier, which the black-haired Huntress had seen in action many a time. Finally, Blake’s eyes locked with the cold blue blues of Weiss’. The former Schnee Heiress stopped about ten feet or so away from Blake, a small smirk on her face. Blake’s teammate held a silvery case in her left hand, with the SDC logo branded on the side and the words _‘Medical Equipment’_ written underneath.

“Glad you’re finally awake, Blake,” the white-haired girl said, her voice cheerful, yet causing the Faunus’ skin to crawl at the very same time. “We were starting to worry that the drug we gave you was too strong.” The words washed over Blake’s minds, not really registering, forcing her into a stunned silence.

For what felt like an eternity, the amber-eyed girl finally managed to ask a single question;

“Drug?...” she croaked, suddenly realizing why her body felt like it did when she woke up. “Why would you drug me, Weiss?”

“Well, the odds of you willing agreeing to be taken here so we can torture you were quite… Nonexistent?” Weiss explained in the same, nonchalant and rather cheery voice. At the word ‘torture’, Blake felt a lump of fear settle in her throat, almost making her stop breathing. This time, the black-haired Huntress didn’t even try to suppress a shiver, something that Weiss noticed if her growing smile was any indication. “And now that, the explanation is out of the way-” Weiss continued and reached to open the suitcase. The sudden motion was enough to get Blake to speak up again, body subconsciously shifting to a fighting stance.

“You know you can’t get away with this,” Blake challenged, ignoring how shaky her voice was. The fact she wasn’t chained in any way, did give the Faunus a sliver of hope, even if she didn’t have her Aura, or Semblance, or weapon. After all, she was better than Weiss at hand to hand and that didn’t come down to physical strength as much.

“Any other Kingdom, I might have agreed,” Weiss responded in a bored manner. “But we walked past three robberies, one rape, and nearly a dozen vandalisms when we dragged your body here, Blake. I really don’t think someone else screaming will draw that much attention in the underbelly of Mistral.” Blake’s fists tightened at the casual dismissal of her argument, trying to ignore the increasingly panicked voice in the back of her mind, telling her to run. Still, she had to goad Weiss into getting closer. At this range, the Schnee girl’s Glyphs would make it impossible to actually get to her, much less win.

“And what do you think Ruby and Yang would say if they-” Weiss’ laughter cut off Blake’s words, leaving the amber-eyed Huntress dumbfounded for a moment until her captor got her laughter under control.

“Ha-ha… Oh, sorry, sorry!” Weiss waved a hand in front of her face as if she was warm. “But you haven’t been paying attention, Blake, dear. I kept saying ‘we’, not ‘I’. Ruby and Yang are right here!” Weiss turned back and pointed upwards toward the light. Straining her eyes against the blinding light, Blake saw that it was coming from a light that was mounted next to an office structure. Behind the light, Blake could make out Ruby and Yang watching her and Weiss. Ruby, in particular, was waving joyously, seemingly unaware of what she and the rest of the team were trying to do.

Yang though…

Blake felt a pit form in her stomach as she saw the calculating, pitiless, and rage-filled look in Yang’s eyes. While they were still lavender in color, there wasn’t a spark of joy in them, only… The closest thing Blake could compare the emotion to was loathing. Loathing directed solely at Blake as if Yang hated her just for standing there and existing.

Slowly, Blake tore her gaze away from the two half-sisters near the spotlight and back toward Weiss, who seemed to be watching the exchange with some merriment, thought Blake couldn’t help but notice that the white-haired girl was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. Summoning her voice once again and trying to ignore the mounting sense of betrayal she felt at her friends’ actions, Blake uttered the only question she had left;

“Why?” she muttered, to which Weiss snapped, venom unpleasantly lacing her voice for the first time since the start of this whole exchange.

“Because you left, Blake,” the Schnee heiress growled, before seemingly catching herself. When she spoke again, her voice was back to normal, if a little lower; “And while I admit, I don’t have quite as many grievances as Ruby, or especially Yang, you did hurt my friends and for that, you do deserve to be hurt back. A lot.” The white-haired Huntress said with finality, before reaching toward the clasps on her briefcase with her free hand.

“You said-” Blake began, desperation mounting in her heart, but she didn’t even have the option to finish speaking.

“At the bar?” Weiss interrupted, pausing her reach toward the clasps. “When we ‘forgave’ you?” she asked, the air quotes around the word _forgave_ clear as day. “That was the hardest part of the entire night for us Blake. Have to say those words with a straight face.” Weiss threw back, the sentence hitting Blake like a physical slap to the face, leaving the black-haired Faunus shocked. Weiss continued to talk, either unaware or uncaring about the strong reaction Blake had shown. “And that’s just for me. Ruby said she felt absolutely horrible for having to say such a colossal lie and Yang… If I recall correctly, Yang said it was hard to say those words without choking on bile.”

Blake felt her hands fall to her side, the will to fight seemingly seeping out of her body and soul. No, she thought desperately, Weiss had to be lying, this had to be a joke of some kind. Her team, _her friends_ , had forgiven her! They had sounded so genuine, they had radiated warmth and acceptance toward her. As the moment stretched on, however, and Blake continued to shift her gaze between Weiss in front of her, patiently waiting, like she was at an appointment, Ruby, who was now leaning on the railing next to the searchlight, watching eagerly, and Yang, who for the world seemed to be resisting the urge to outright attack Blake, the Faunus couldn’t find a speck of joy or mirth that could mean she was being pranked.

Her team really did want to torture her. They wanted her to pay for betraying them… Just like Adam would have, if she had fallen in his clutches. Blake felt her ears droop over her skull in fright, but another feeling also sparked inside her…

“Now that everything is cleared up, we can start!” Weiss announced, breaking Blake out of her thoughts. “If you would be kind enough to strip and-”

Blake didn’t wait for Weiss to finish speaking, instead launching herself forward, in an attack, trying to catch her teammate by surprise. There was no way in Remnant that she was just going to stand by and let anybody torture her for their own misguided reasons.

Even if it meant fighting through her team without an Aura or Semblance.

If she could get to Weiss before the blue-eyed girl could react, Blake was positive she could get the rapier. And once she had a weapon, this wasn’t going to be as impossible. Fighting Ruby and Yang would be more difficult, but not impossible if she could get rid of the searchlight and fight in the shadows.

The plan went wrong before Blake even reached Weiss, as a familiar white glow materialized around the black-haired girl’s body. Realizing that Weiss was about to catch her in one of her Glyphs, Blake tried to get away, her mind even subconsciously tried to use her Semblance to substitute herself with a clone. The Aura Suppressor, however, made that impossible, and for all of her physical prowess, Blake was simply not faster than Weiss’ family Semblance. As the Schnee Glyph formed underneath her, Blake found herself suspended in the air, unable to move, her hair falling around her face, limiting her peripheral vision. Despite knowing that it was probably impossible to do so, Blake tried to move her arms and legs, only to feel the binding of the Glyphs render her attempts pointless.

The fact that Blake was forced to do this without her Aura surging through her limbs granting her extra strength hammered home just how vulnerable and powerless she was against Weiss right now. Swallowing hard as she floated in the air, Blake lifted her gaze, only to see Weiss walking toward her, head shaking disappointedly.

“Really now, Blake,” Weiss sighed and she lowered her head to look Blake in the eye. “You had to go and do that? You know, we’re going in ascending order of our grievances toward you and honestly? I am going to be the gentlest of the three…” Weiss smiled in a way that seemed to undermine the statement that she just made. “This for me is just an experiment of sorts. You just happened to be the guinea pig. All you had to do was behave and I would have gone easy on you. Now though… Well, let’s see if I can knock some sense into you before we begin and I’ll give you another chance.” Before Blake could even contemplate what Weiss meant, the bright white Glyph that held Blake suspended in mid-air shifted its hue, becoming pitch-black and Blake was no longer suspended in the air.

Instead, she slammed into the floor face first at tremendous velocity, pain blossoming throughout her body like a hideous flour.

“Gruuagh!” Blake chocked out as she felt her nose break from hitting the solid concrete floor. Immediately, she could feel the bone wiggle where it snapped, making pain radiate throughout her skull, while blood seeped from her nostrils. The rest of Blake’s body fared little better, as forehead, teeth, breasts, and knees also hit the ground with excessive force, scraping, and crushing under the weight of gravity. The amber-eyed girl could taste blood in her mouth, so either her lips were split from impact or she had managed to bite into her tongue, it was hard to tell right now, as pain consumed her mind. Her knees felt bruised and battered and the fact they weren’t broken was a small miracle in on itself, even if they felt like they were.

Blake’s breasts, however, felt the worst, as not only did they feel like they were tenderized from the blow, but were also sandwiched between Blake’s body and the harsh, unyielding concrete, continuously crushed between the two by the gravity power of the glyph. Every breath Blake managed to take was labored as she fought against Weiss’ Semblance, all the while her breasts were grounded against the rough floor, every movement of her body further grating them, with only her blouse giving them any sort of protection. Blake could feel tears starting to stream down her face as she struggled, trying to think clearly, trying to find a way to escape her predicament, despite the horrendous pain.

Through the miasma of agony, Blake realized just how reliant she had been on her Aura to tank hits for her and suppress the effects those hits would have had on her body and mind… And the feeling made her scared, now that she didn’t have this protection against Weiss… Or Ruby… Or Yang…

Fear gripped Blake’s very soul as she felt Weiss walk over to where she was prostrated on the ground, the clicking of the wedge heels a perfectly paced rhythm.

“Umpfh!” Blake grunted in pain, as without any warning or preamble, one of Weiss’ feet slammed into the back of the black-haired girl’s head, grinding her heel into the skull maliciously. The pain from the original impact hadn’t even begun to subside and Weiss’ heel digging into Blake’s scalp, forcing the Faunus girl’s face to shift and aggravating the already painful injuries Blake had. Blood was pooling now in front of her face, the strong coppery scent invading her semi-blocked nostrils, while the sticky liquid itself began to invade her mouth more readily, making breathing even more difficult.

“Did you think you could take me, Blake?” Weiss asked, putting even more of her weight behind her stomping of Blake’s head. The black-haired Huntress could feel the pressure on her skull increasing, even as she was having trouble opening her mouth wide enough to suck in air, around the blood that kept amalgamating in front of her face. She couldn’t even try to use her arms and legs to push herself off, because they were still kept bound by the Glyph on the floor. “Even if you did, Ruby and Yang would have restrained you back up. You should learn to listen more!” Weiss’ foot lifted off Blake’s head for the briefest of moments, allowing Blake to shift her head to the side and take a desperate gulp of air, before coming back down with even more force.

“ _Argh_!” Blake shouted from the impact as the sole of Weiss’ wedge-heeled shoe landed squarely on Blake’s left human ear, while the heel dug into her Faunus one. As she screamed out, Blake also inadvertently sprayed out some of the blood that had made its way into her mouth, the sticky liquid mixing with her saliva as it splattered in front of her.

“Are you listening?” Weiss asked patiently, even as she twisted her foot left and right, allowing the sole and heel to shift and almost mangle Blake’s ears. The white-haired girl’s voice was almost muffled by both the fact that Blake’s ears were blocked in various ways, and the sea of pain her mind was drowning in, but they still reached the amber-eyed girl’s consciousness. Stopping herself from screaming out in more pain, Blake instead forced her lips to move as to give Weiss an actual answer;

“Yes! Yes, I am listening! I am listening!” she wailed, hoping against hope that Weiss would stop.

“Good!” Weiss acknowledged and stopped moving her foot, but didn’t remove it. “As I tried to explain earlier, me, Ruby, and Yang will all take turns torturing you.” Blake tried not to whimper at the thought and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. “And since I have the least reason to torture you, I get to go first. Clear enough for now?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s clear!” Blake replied desperately, eyes clutched tightly, both from fear and pain, as well as to stop the trickle of blood she could feel down the side of her face from getting into them. The fact that Weiss was acting like this, so dispassionate and claiming that she didn’t even _want_ to torture Blake was downright ridiculous to the Faunus girl… And it also made her treacherous mind wonder… Just how worse would it be with Ruby and Yang?

Trying to ignore the dread that was encroaching on her mind, Blake continued to listen to Weiss, which wasn’t all that better;

“Good!” Weiss nodded and removed her foot from Blake’s head. As soon as that occurred, the Glyph underneath the amber-eyed Huntress also vanished, her body again permitted movement. Gingerly, both from the pain and the fear that the Glyph could reappear at any moment, Blake gathered herself up, rising to her hands and knees. Lifting her head, she looked at Weiss, waiting for the platinum blonde to continue; “Now, I am going to give you commands and you will obey.” She explained matter of factly. “If you obey me perfectly, I will even go extra easy on you, and only administer _half_ the punishments I had planned. Sound fair?”

Blake, not trusting herself to speak right now, for fear she’d say something she might regret, instead merely nodded, trying to ignore the pain her body was already in, as well as the blood-matted locks of hair that danced in front of her vision.

“Good!” Weiss clapped cheerfully, placing the suitcase she carried onto the ground. “Let’s get started!”


	2. The Detached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted, and it went through several revisions, and I actually cut TWO whole torture segments from it (Will use the later, worry not!), but it is finally here! 16000 words of nothing but Blake suffering... You know realizing there are three more chapters of me just putting Blake through the wringer and they will be about the same length is almost enough to make me stop... Almost though.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Now get up!” Weiss commanded Blake, her voice sounding like a whip being cracked.

Shakily, Blake followed the command, managing to push herself properly onto her shaky feet. As she did that, the black-haired girl felt her knees protest the motion, as the earlier impact left them beyond tender. When Blake finally put her body in a standing position, she was made aware of just how many scraps, and minor cuts her face had sustained from when Weiss smashed her face against the concrete; blood now flowed down her chin, lips and the side of her face, slightly obscuring her right eye. The fact that she couldn’t breathe through her broken and clogged up nose was just the cherry on top. Blake’s chest also hurt with every labored breath she took through her mouth, breasts and ribs feeling bruised, causing shivers and shakes to race up and down her body.

And that was just from Weiss trying to make a point.

The realization of just how much pain was potentially in store for her again washed over Blake’s mind and she desperately fought the urge to claw at the Aura Suppressor, hoping to remove it in some way. The Faunus’ rational mind, however, knew it was pointless; Aura Suppressors were made extremely durable and could withstand a hydraulic press, much less a desperate teen’s efforts to break them. It was hopeless…

Trying to steel herself for what was about to come, the amber-eyed girl looked up at Weiss, who seemed to be enjoying the sight of Blake’s struggle, both internal and external. After what felt like hours of Weiss simply watching, she finally moved, placing the suitcase flat on the ground. Kneeling in front of the case to more easily access its contents and with what had to be deliberate slowness, the former Schnee Heiress traced her fingers along the sides of the silvery valise until they finally reached the clasps that kept it closed. With a loud click, Weiss snapped both of the latches open and raised the top of the case in such a way that its content was obscured from Blake’s vision.

“Spread your legs and raise your arms to your sides!” Weiss suddenly demanded, just as Blake’s delicate Faunus ears heard the sound of scissors snipping. Cold sweat began running down Blake’s back as she watched Weiss stand back up to her full height, a wicked-looking pair of scissors now in her left hand. For a brief moment, Blake thought about refusing the command, but the pain from Weiss’ last demonstration of what would happen should Blake disobey was still fresh in the black-haired girl’s mind and body, as the pain had just now begun subsiding.

Swallowing slowly, as she tried to pass some blood down her throat, Blake spread out her arms and shuffled her legs, trying to not put too much strain on her knees right now. The position, very similar to a security check felt extremely vulnerable to Blake, a feeling that became even more pronounced as Weiss started walking over to her. The cold, pristine lab coat, combined with the long, shiny scissors in the white-haired girl’s hand, made Weiss look like some sort of scientist about to experiment on small animals…

Only, Blake knew, she was the small animal this time.

Once Weiss was right in front of Blake, her blue eyes began looking up and down Blake’s body, roaming and searching for something. It made Blake feel like a piece of meat being examined to find the best way to carve into it. After what felt like an eternity, Weiss finally grabbed hold of Blake’s white tailcoat on the left side and began cutting with the scissors. The blades snipped and sliced through the fabric like it wasn’t even there, as they made their way from the edge of the coat toward the sleeve. Once Weiss began to cut through the sleeve, Blake could feel the cold, dull edge of the scissors travel over her skin, drawing shivers, even as Blake fought the urge to retract her arm and jump back. As if sensing the Faunus girl’s intentions, Weiss spoke;

“Don’t move, Blake, my dear! This doesn’t have to be any more unpleasant than I had planned it to be,” the blue-eyed girl explained patiently, as she cut clear through Blake’s sleeve. The fabric no longer supported, succumbed to gravity, the coat sliding off Blake’s arm and back, limply hanging on by her other sleeve. Now that she was without the heavy, warm coat, the night air began to prickle at the amber-eyed girl’s skin, causing even more goosebumps to appear. “I know, maybe explaining my reasons for doing this would help?” Weiss offered with a smile, that was just on the creepy side of too wide. After a few moments of looking at her teammate’s expression, Blake’s skin began to crawl and she looked away, not answering.

That turned out to be a mistake.

“Nngah!” Blake screamed as tow white restraining Glyphs appeared around her wrists, while Weiss’ right hand, pulled on Blake’s scalp furiously, positioning the restrained girl’s face to look directly into Weiss’ glacially cold eyes. Primal fear flooded Blake’s system as she felt the cutting edges of the scissors appear on both sides of her right cat ear, wedge already digging into the flesh.

“Wouldn’t it, Blake?” Weiss demanded, dragging the scissors a little, causing even more agony upon the delicate flesh. Blake tried desperately to pull away, but between the Aura enhanced grip on her hair and the two Glyphs holding her upper body stretched, it was hopeless. After a few moments of struggling, Blake, with tears streaming down her eyes, mumbled a barely perceptible;

“Yes… Yes, it would, Weiss-”

“Your Majesty,” Weiss interrupted matter-of-factly.

“W-wha?” Blake mumbled dumbly, unable to understand what Weiss meant right now, the pain, fear a constant blanket over her thoughts.

“You will refer to me as ‘ _Your Majesty_ ’ from now on, understood?” Weiss explained, dragging the scissors down the side of Blake’s face. “Answer properly, or I’ll have to snip off bits of your cute ears!”

“Yes, Your Majesty, it would be helpful!” Blake almost shouted, trying to pull her face away from the scissors, as she could see the edge of one of the blades next to her eye. Weiss for her part seemed satisfied with the answer and pulled the shear away from Blake’s face. Even so, that was little relief for Blake herself, as she let out a desperate sob, tears continuing to flow down her face, as she watched her former friend take a step back, smirking in a very self-satisfied manner.

“Mhm, that feels so nice to hear,” Weiss cooed to herself, before turning her attention back to Blake. “Now, let’s continue, and I’ll tell you why I agreed with this little… Indulgence.” She smiled and the captured Faunus girl balked at the idea that this absolutely inhumane treatment was nothing more than a… Sideshow to the Schnee girl. Like Blake was just a toy to be played with! It made the black-haired girl both furious and terrified in equal measures, as she realized just how expendable she probably was to Weiss right now. And Ruby and Yang actually wanted to cause her harm. Blake felt her jaw tremble at the very thought now, barely stopping herself from starting to outright beg.

If the bound girl’s struggles moved were at all obvious to Weiss, she ignored them coolly as she grabbed the other side of Blake’s long coat, before she started cutting through it, this time in a much more subdued pace. As the slow sound of fabric being sheered away began, the platinum blonde spoke;

“You see, I _loathe_ my brother,” Weiss explained as she reached the halfway point up Blake’s arm. “He is, after my father who trained him, the single most despicable being I’ve known. He lives to abuse, belittle, and torment others,” Blake’s survival instincts were the only reason she didn’t comment on the hypocrisy spewing from Weiss’ mouth right now. “And as such, once we get back to Atlas, I plan to give him a taste of his own medicine. And you, Blake, you will help me refine everything to make sure that my little wimp of a brother won’t die before I’ve had my fun!” Weiss vowed in an icy tone, making Blake shiver from head to toe. As soon as Weiss’ declaration was made, the scissor cut through the last of the fabric on Blake’s sleeve, and the white tailcoat fell on the ground leaving Blake with nothing but her crop top on. “So you see, this isn’t personal Blake. Just convenient. You understand, right?” knowing that she didn’t want to find out what would happen if she hesitated to answer, Blake immediately nodded.

“Yes… Your Majesty…” she remembered to add.

“Good! Now, let’s continue getting you undressed!” Weiss announced, hooking a finger under the bottom of the top. “After all, animals don’t wear clothing.”

The comment made Blake bristle in anger, but also shame, as she felt the cold tip of the shears made its way underneath her garment, intending to slice it from the bottom up. The idea of being stripped naked like this, in such a degrading fashion was too much for Blake to bear and her mind screamed for her to fight back in some way, to resist…

There was one thing that stopped her, however; the sheer visceral sensation of having the scissor blades closing around her precious Faunus ears, the very thing that had defined her existence for such a long time. Knowing that she’d have one futile chance to put up a resistance and that it would be quickly squashed by Weiss, the black-haired girl didn’t want to risk the blue-eyed… monster making good on the promise to mutilate her.

And so Blake stood there, head hung in shame, as the cold, unyielding blades tore away her clothing and left her upper body exposed to Weiss’ roaming gaze. Sure, Blake had been naked in front of her teammates before, fast chaotic showers at Beacon made it a frequent occurrence, but not like this; not restrained, battered, with blood and tears drying down her face, at the non-existent mercy of those she trusted before. It was enough for Blake to choke on the shame, a feeling not helped by the clear bruises that were forming across her breasts.

Weiss’ taunting just added to the degradation.

“Aw, don’t be sad, Blake,” the white-haired tormentor spoke, in a voice that sounded almost reassuring, as she circled Blake. Once Weiss was behind Blake, she tugged on the bound girl’s top, ripping the last few threads of fabric that were holding it attached. Now that her captive was completely naked from the waist up, Weiss continued; “Your tits are perfectly normal for a girl your age. And I am sure Yang would appreciate them. I think she has some nasty things in store for them. Something with scalpels I think, but that’s for later.” Blake’s eyes widened like saucers at the casual way the torture was dismissed and let out a desperate mew, that Weiss completely ignored. “Enough procrastination now, Blake. I have plenty of testing to do myself.”

With those words, Weiss became silent as she worked, unbuckling Blake’s belt, before pulling it off in a single motion, leaving Blake’s jeans to hang a little looser, supported mostly by her thighs. Slowly, Weiss circled Blake again, this time kneeling in front of the Faunus girl and began to busy herself with unfastening the boots.

As she looked down at her teammate, Blake noticed that Weiss must have left the scissors somewhere, because right now, the white-haired Huntress was using both her hands to undo the straps on Blake’s boots… And her face was right in front of the Faunus’ leg. Realizing that for once since the start of this whole ordeal Weiss was in a slightly vulnerable position. Sure, she still had her Aura and Semblance, but if she wasn’t expecting Blake to fight back then maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

She took it.

Before Weiss could finish undoing Blake’s left boot, the Faunus girl lashed out with her right leg, smashing her knee directly into the kneeling girl’s temple. The impact felt brutal, as for the briefest of moments Blake’s entire leg went numb, as it felt like she had kicked a boulder. It had a noticeable result, however, as Weiss went flying off to the side, and Blake felt the Glyphs restraining her hands vanish. While the black-haired girl did lose her balance for a moment, she managed to remain upright, eyes quickly looking back and forth, trying to find the discarded scissors. She knew that Weiss’ rapier was probably the better option, but getting that was too risky.

Just as Weiss began to stagger back to her feet, Blake located the sheers, lying on the ground, where her back was turned to before. Desperately, the amber-eyed girl dove for the implements, determined to use them against her teammates (if she could even call them that anymore) and escape. Maybe if she could get to Jaune, or Ruby’s Uncle, she could get some help and find out what was wrong with Weiss, Ruby, and Yang.

Less than a foot away now, Blake reached out, fingers drawing closer and closer to the handles. She was going to make it…

Blake froze mid-motion, her fingertips mere inches away from the plastic grip of the scissors. With a terrified look, the Faunus Huntress realized that another Glyph, this one golden in color, had appeared underneath her, stopping her motions. Or at least most of them. Through the sheer desperate terror that gripped Blake’s mind as she realized she was too slow, the Faunus realized she could still move slightly, but at a glacial pace.

“You fucking bitch!” a pace too slow to escape Weiss’ fury. Withing a split instant of the scream, Blake’s right side erupted in pain, as the pointed toe of Weiss’ shoe made contact with Blake’s kidney. The impact was so sudden and sharp that stars danced in front of Blake’s vision, the pain spreading like wildfire through the half-naked girl’s body, all the way to her chest. That caused Blake to gasp for air, as her very ribcage seemed to contract, making it impossible to breathe. Collapsing onto the floor, and curling in a ball, the mission to grab the scissors forgotten, Blake barely heard Yang call out.

“Weiss, you okay?”

“Blake decided to be uncooperative,” Weiss replied with a detached tone, before kicking Blake again, this time in the back.

“Graagh!” Blake roared in pain, as her entire back snapped straight, like a string. The impact traveled from her spine throughout her body. From the tips of her toes to her very scalp, Blake could feel something akin to electricity coursing through her muscles and limbs, making her spasm uncontrollably. The pain was something else entirely, as for a moment, the amber-eyed girl could see nothing but white light before colors and shapes began to slowly return. Even then though, the pain still burned throughout Blake’s body, each breath right now labored and shallow, as her body weakly twitched on the ground, trying to find a position where she didn’t make it worse. The black-haired girl’s mouth moved, opening and closing, but no real sound came from it, only mewing grunts and incoherent syllables.

“Told you, you should’ve restrained her from the start,” Yang’s voice managed to make its way through the fog of torment that shrouded Blake’s consciousness, if only for how full of venom and scorn it sounded. “She isn’t your wimp brother after all.”

“Oh, believe me, I won’t make that mistake again!” Weiss vowed and Blake felt her walk away, somewhere where Blake’s blurry, tear-filled vision couldn’t make out. The rancor in the blue-eyed girl’s voice made Blake shiver, even though the pain. She knew that she had made a grievous mistake. The sound of glass and metal clinking alerted Blake that Weiss was pulling something from the case, spurring Blake to try and plead, as humiliating and degrading as it felt.

“W-weiss- Please… Please don’t- Yaaaah!” Blake yammered, only to be quickly silenced by another black glyph plastering her body to the ground with tremendous force, only this time onto her back. The experience was just as painful as the first time, as the spot where Weiss had kicked the black-haired Faunus was further aggravated, fresh waves of agony rolling off it, across her being.

“You had your chance, Blake,” Weiss stated calmly, without even turning back, continuing to rifle through her suitcase. “I was planning to be merciful and only use smaller dosages on you, compared to what I want to do with my brother… But you had to be inconsiderate! So now, I’ll give you a full taste.” The Schnee heiress declared with finality, turning around to show Blake what she had in her hand. At first, Blake couldn’t see that clearly, as her vision was still blurred by tears and general disorientation caused by the pain, but then Weiss walked closer, and amber eyes managed to focus; Weiss was holding a syringe and a cotton swab. The hypodermic was filled with a blue liquid, which seemed to sparkle in the light. The liquid didn’t remind Blake of anything else she’d seen before, but the simple fact that it was in a glass syringe, topped off with a large-bore hypodermic needle, was enough to signal that it was something that Blake didn’t want in her body.

Immediately, the Cat Faunus began to struggle, forcing her body to pull against the force of Weiss’ Glyph, even though on some level she knew it was impossible to do so. The energy of the Schnee family Semblance didn’t yield under Blake’s frantic pulling and tugging of her limbs, leaving the terror to mount within Blake, as she watched Weiss kneel next to her outstretched, helpless arm. The amber-eyed girl was incapable of looking away as Weiss slowly traced delicate, cold fingers, over Blake’s arm, looking for a vein. Once Blake felt the digits encounter one of her blood vessels, her heart was hammering in her chest, pulse so powerful that it completely drowned out Blake’s ability to hear anything around her.

With an almost inhuman precision from Blake’s perspective, Weiss swabbed the place where the vein was with the alcohol dipped cotton, preparing it for the needle. As careful as Weiss appeared to be, the process took no more than a few moments, before the little cotton ball was tossed aside and the platinum-blonde Huntress began lining up the needle. In a fit of desperate madness, Blake began to plea once again, shrieking the words as much as her throat allowed it;

“Please Weiss! Don’t do this! Don’t drug me! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! HEEEEEEEEELP!” the Cat Faunus wailed as high as she could, hoping against hope that somebody might hear her and help her. Weiss though was completely unperturbed by Blake’s screams, instead merely starting to press the tip of the needle against her skin. Blake became more and more frantic as she began to feel her skin give way underneath the pressure, her voice cracking completely; “Please Wiess… If we were ever friends- Please, anything but drugging me, please- I- I-”

“Oh, it’s not drugs, Blake!” the blue-eyed girl replied with a detached, clinical tone. “What do you take me for? Some barbarian? No, this is merely Ice Dust in liquid form.” Tears began to form in the corners of Blake’s eyes, as her mouth failed to articulate a response to the demented statement. Yes, dust could be infused into a human body in desperate situations, but it was still dangerous. It was dangerous even with Aura to protect the body, not to mention excruciating on a primal level. During her time at Beacon, Blake had read horror stories about people describing the experience as akin to having skin sandpapered off their bodies.

And now she was going to be injected with Dust, while she had no Aura, to even take the edge off the effects… Not to mention whatever the Dust would do inside her body.

Adrenaline flooded Blake’s body as she began thrashing within the bonds of Weiss’ Semblance, akin to a wild animal that was about to be executed, but to no avail. The struggle barely even seemed to register, as Weiss plunged the needle into Blake’s arm. The tiny pinprick snapped Blake to attention, her entire body going rigid eyes fixated on the plunger of the syringe, where Weiss’ finger was currently poised, waiting for the inevitable press. For her part, Weiss seemed to savor the moment, her eyes almost sparkling, if a little glazed over. It was almost as if, the Schnee heiress wasn’t looking at Blake specifically right now, but somebody else.

“Oh, and by the way,” Weiss spoke again, even as her thumb gently caressed the plunger. “It’s ‘ _Your Majesty_ ’, remember?” with those words, Weiss’ thumb pressed down. The familiar feeling of pressure as the liquid invaded her body, was all that Blake could feel for a brief moment, hope sprouting that maybe the Dust wouldn’t react at all…

Pain overtook her almost instantaneously afterward.

“YEAAAAAAAAAWW!!!” Blake’s throat erupted into a scream, even as her body convulsed off the ground, arching until she was almost standing on a bridge. The liquid Dust spread through the Faunus’ circulation like a dam bursting, and everywhere it went, cold followed. A prickling sensation, seemingly coming from within washed over Blake’s body, making her spasm constantly, even as her limbs felt numb. Any attempt to keep herself from scraping and shuttering along the ground was impossible, as her limbs refused to listen to her and flailed around, resulting in Blake smacking herself against the concrete floor again and again. Numbness spread within the amber-eyed girl’s body, her breathing becoming labored, each breath taken cutting at her lungs as if she was trying to breathe ice-cold water. The natural warmth of her body, clashed against the artificial cold the Dust created, constantly, resulting in tingling within her extremities, while her core felt like burning from the sensation. The constant stream of tears and saliva that streamed down Blake’s face felt too warm, even as they came from her own body, the liquids leaving trails on her face, as if from knives. Her skin felt like it didn’t belong on her body, an itchy, warm blanket that drove her insane, nails scratching against it whenever Blake actually had enough control of her limbs to do so.

The processions of pain and cold continued for well over fifteen minutes, or what felt like an eternity to Blake, before the effects seemed to subside. Slowly, the black-haired Faunus managed to curl herself into a ball, arms wrapped around her bruised body, gently twitching on the floor. Now that she was no longer in numb pain, Blake could begin to feel all the new bruises, scrapes and aches her thrashing had brought about, as well as how parched her throat felt from the constant screaming. Still, her body felt cold despite the exertion, her heartbeat barely above normal, as the muscle struggled to regain its movement. Blake’s vision was also cloudy and swimming, mind still wracked by the aftereffects of the Dust injection. Sounds and sights came in muted and dreamlike as if Blake wasn’t really there…

“Well, Blake?” Weiss’ voice cut through the blanket of pain-induced exhaustion. Straining her vision, Blake noticed that Weiss was kneeling next to her, a dispassionate look on her face. “How would you rate the experience? Painful?” she asked as if questioning Blake about an amusement park ride. The Cat Faunus bit her lip, in a desperate attempt not to say exactly what was on her mind, before giving a tiny, barely perceptible nod.

Weiss seemed pleased by the reaction.

“Good!” she declared and stood up, straightening out her lab coat and skirt as she did. “I’d hope it went a way to demonstrate why you should obey me, Blake? And I want a real answer this time, not just a nod.”

Blake took a deep breath before answering, her teeth clattering as she did so;

“Yes, Your Majesty…” she managed to get out, remembering how she should address Weiss, fear reminding her.

“Good, you remembered!” Weiss clapped her hands once, appreciatively. “Now be a good girl and get naked for me. And make it snappy, I still have a lot to test out on you!” the blue-eyed Huntress prompted, drawing a pained whine from Blake, as she forced her body to disentangle itself from the ball it was in.

Blake’s numb, trembling fingers, and violently twitching hands slowly moved to begin undoing the straps and zippers on her boots. The metal fastenings felt unnaturally warm to Blake’s fingers, as she worked them, her fingers feeling incredibly fragile as if they’d snap at any moment. With extreme difficulty, Blake finally managed to remove her left boot, the shoe falling out of her fingers, as she pulled them back next to her chest, trying to rub some feeling back into the digits. Noticing this, Weiss giggled.

“You’re taking quite some time Blake,” the platinum blonde remarks, her hand disappearing inside the suitcase for a moment. Almost instantly, the limb reappeared, holding another syringe, this one filled with a red shimmering liquid. “Do you want me to warm you up a little?” Weiss asked with a smile. Eyes widening in the realization of what was in the syringe, namely Fire Dust, Blake immediately scrambled to keep working, the numbness of her fingers completely forgotten, in favor of avoiding another Dust injection. There was no way she would survive another one.

Ignoring the twinges of pain, and discomfort, the black-haired girl quickly removed her other boot and belt, tossing them to the side, uncaringly. Anything to make sure she wasn’t tortured anymore. Undoing her belt proved just as swift, Blake moving so fast to avoid more punishment, that she broke two of her nails, but she didn’t care. With a fretful look at Weiss, who was still brandishing the syringe, Blake began undoing the buttons on her jeans, only to stop mid-motion, the sudden realization that she was willingly stripping naked catching up to her mind. Despite the fear of pain if she hesitated, the Cat Faunus, couldn’t help but slow down as she undid the buttons, her face gaining a slight twinge of shameful color, although the aftereffects of the Ice Dust were still present.

A sudden sound of hissing caught Blake’s attention and she quickly snapped toward Weiss, to see that the white*haired Huntress was slowly and deliberately, pumping out drop after drop of the Fire Dust, letting it sizzle on the concrete floor like acid. Blanching at the implication, Blake swallowed down the shame she felt and quickly pulled down her pants around her ankles, before slowly, stepping out of them, trying desperately to ignore the soft chuckle that escaped Weiss’ mouth.

“Forgetting something, Blake?” Weiss chastised, motioning vaguely with the syringe, letting another drop of Fire Dust fall to the floor, sizzling. The Faunus girl knew she wasn’t forgetting per se, but hoped she wasn’t going to be forced to do so. Closing her eyes, Blake hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and began pulling them down, shimmying her legs as she went, due to the tight fit they normally had. Despite her eyes being closed, and cat ears flat against her skull, Blake could still hear the mocking wolf whistle that Yang gave, and her mind, traitorously, supplied her with an image of her partner, looking at her with scorn and mockery.

In a way, that was worse than the previous torture.

Trying to get the humiliation over with, Blake stepped out of her discarded undergarments, throwing them to the side. Slowly opening her amber eyes, Blake observed that Weiss was again rummaging through her case, seemingly unconcerned about Blake’s current state of undress. The cold air that was around her, didn’t bother Blake, as her body was still recovering from the Ice Dust, but part of her knew that it wouldn’t last, and soon the air would make her uncomfortable, and even more humiliated, as it forced her nipples to get erect. Self-consciousness overcoming the black-haired Faunus, she slowly snaked her arms around her body to cover up her breasts and genitals, but that was when Weiss spoke;

“Don’t cover yourself Blake!” the blue-eyed girl commanded, her tone leaving no room for arguments. Reluctantly, Blake plastered her hands to her sides, remaining perfectly still as Weiss stood up. Blake’s eyes immediately glued to what her teammate was holding, face glowing crimson; Weiss had discarded the syringe, for now at least, Blake supposed, and was now holding a human-sized collar of some kind. Attached to the collar with chains were four smaller manacles. The collar and manacles themselves were made of leather, with metal studs, while the insides of them were lined with fur. Both the manacles and the collar itself appeared to close with leather straps, and Blake spied an unused anchor for

“Like it?” Weiss asked, running a hand over the chain links. “I got it from a lovely sex shop here at Mistral. The owner said it is useful for making sure whoever is wearing it can’t move bipedally.”

“You mean…” Blake found her voice again at the words but was afraid to say what Weiss was implying. Unfortunately, Weiss herself had no such qualms;

“Yes, I’ll have you wear this, and be my little pet for a while,” Weiss mused stepping closer to Blake, who began to fidget in place, desperately fighting the urge to run away… Or at least try to. Every time the muscles in her legs twitched as if to break off into a run though, the sizzling sound of the liquid in the syringe made her stay put. While humiliating, being forced to be a pet, was far less painful than having liquid fire injected into her. “Crawling on your hands and knees, following me around with a leash, doing tricks for me…” the platinum blonde trailed off, as she stepped right in front of Blake, lifting the collar. “Now, be a dear and pull your hair back for me. I’d hate to snag it when I put this on.”

“Yes… Your Majesty,” Blake whispered, slowly lifting her arms toward her ebony locks. As she ran her hand through her hair, and patiently waited for Weiss to collar her like a dog, Blake tried her best to ignore the sensation of dried blood and grime in her hair, both substances reminding her just how much of a mess she was. Weiss for her part wasted no time in gliding the soft inside of the collar over Blake’s ivory skin, slowly encircling the neck. The entire time, she worked, Weiss’ blue eyes didn’t leave Blake’s face for a minute, examining every tiny reaction Blake made. For her part, the Faunus couldn’t meet the cold, detached, and clinical gaze of her friend turned tormentor for more than a few moments before looking away, unable to decide whether it was in shame or fear.

The leather belt of the collar soon locked in place with a tiny clink.

“Now hands… I mean, _paws_ , forward,” Weiss commanded, eyes gazing downward expectantly. Blake released her hair, moving her arms forward, at breast height. The platinum blonde Huntress quickly slapped the first of the manacles over Blake’s right wrist and began securing it in place. The soft velvet that lined the manacle’s inside, did little to dissuade the realization Blake had that she was willingly being restrained to be further tortured and humiliated, but honestly… She had little choice right now.

Soon enough both of Blake’s hands were restrained, connected to her collar, which was thankfully long enough to let her lower them to about stomach height, though not keep them far apart, as the chain connecting the wrists was quite short. With a gentle, but firm push, Weiss positioned Blake’s hands next to her face, before speaking again;

“Now squat, knees apart!” Weiss ordered, and Blake moved to obey, trying to maintain her balance, as she moved to the balls of her feet, slowly, trying to limit the scraping of her feet against the hard concrete as best she could. The effort was in vain, however, as without being able to use her hands, she couldn’t lift her feet off the ground to reposition. Never the less, the Cat Faunus managed to get into position, squatting, with her ass not a few inches off the ground, her knees spread as much as possible.

Blake felt her entire body burn with shame at being forced into this position; not only was it ridiculous and uncomfortable, but Blake could feel her vaginal lips parting slightly from the angle her legs were at. Bad enough she was naked, but now she actively felt like being vulnerable in a way she hadn’t been since… Adam. The mere thought of the comparison was almost enough to send Blake into a panic attack, as she desperately tried to assure herself that Adam wasn’t there, that he couldn’t hurt her right now.

Only her former friends could…

Weiss didn’t seem to particularly notice Blake’s plight, and if she did, she was in no hurry to relieve it, as she knelt down, with luxurious slowness next to Blake. The white-haired girl didn’t appear nearly as uncomfortable as Blake, but then again, the amber-eyed girl suspected that Weiss had her Aura absorb the fact she was on the concrete floor. As Weiss reached for the leg manacles, a chuckle escaped her lips. Glancing at her white-haired captor, Blake saw Weiss’ eyes glued downward, as she answered the unspoken question that lingered on Blake’s lips

“I do apologize for laughing, Blake, dear, but…” another giggle before Weiss pointed toward Blake’s pussy. “I’m guessing you haven’t had time for a lot of _grooming_ recently?” Blake outright chocked with shame at Weiss’ insinuation, even if it was true, almost losing her delicate balance, face flaring crimson. Due to the plans regarding Adam’s White Fang, Blake hadn’t spared a thought for anything more time consuming than a quick shower in the last few days and she was well aware that her lips were getting hairy. Still the fact that it was Weiss who was pointing it out in such a demeaning way, was too much for Blake and she looked away, eyes closed, feeling fresh tears well up. Weiss however, continued, cooing reassuringly. “Awww, that’s okay, Blake. I am sure Ruby or Yang will be more than willing to help you. Ruby is very good with tweezers you know.” The implication drew a sob from Blake, who barely resisted the urge to snap her legs shut from imagining how that particular _experience_ would feel.

Weiss didn’t comment further upon Blake’s state of discomfort and mortified embarrassment, instead slowly securing the manacles around the Faunus girl’s ankles, the short chain barely long enough to allow her that without forcing Blake to fall flat on her ass. When Blake finally felt the second restrain pull shut around her leg, she let out a brief breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding, thankful that Weiss didn’t try and make this any more uncomfortable, or demeaning than it felt.

Weiss instead stood up slowly, straightening out her clothes a she went, her face a porcelain mask, a picture of detached observation, like she was trying to determine if something was out of place with a piece of furniture. Blake observed, as Weiss slowly started circling her until the white-clad Huntress disappeared beyond the edge of Blake’s peripheral vision…

A shove from a heeled shoe sent Blake falling forward onto her front.

“Bargh!” the black-haired Faunus grunted as she became re-acquainted with the floor. Unlike last time, Blake managed to put her hands in front of her, stopping her face from again smashing into the concrete floor, for what that was worth. While her nose was spared further pain, the amber-eyed girl’s hands were not so lucky, as the rough tumble made them slip and scrape as her body came to a halt. Blake’s knees were against jolted by the fall, already bruised skin reigniting with fresh pain. The sensation of warm liquid became present around her knees, informing Blake that this time, without the protection of her jeans afforded, her knees were scraped bleeding raw.

“Stay there, Blake!” Weiss ordered dispassionately, as she walked past Blake and right back to her suitcase. “And keep your ass in the air, I’ll need access to it.” Blake’s mind stopped dead for a moment at the second part of that order, and couldn’t keep her mouth closed;

“Why?!” she blurted out. At the utterance of the question, Weiss glared back at Blake, who quickly added; “Why, Your Majesty?” the added platitude seemed to soften Weiss’ expression, though not by a lot;

“Well Blake, if you must know, I want you to keep your ass in the air because there is one more thing that I need to add.” the platinum blonde girl explained while bending over her suitcase to pull something out. When she stood up, item in hand, Blake’s eyes widened. Weiss was holding a long, black cattail, which was attached to a large, uncomfortable looking butt plug. The plug was large, Weiss’ small hand and fingers making the size appear even more monstrous to Blake, who felt her muscles clench, imagining just how that would feel. “If you had a tail instead of ears, this would have been so much easier. And painless, since I sort of forgot to buy any lubricant. Oh well, I’ll just make do.” Weiss proclaimed in a singsong voice and took a step toward Blake, who instinctively shuffled back awkwardly because of her restraints.

“Please… No… We- I, Your Majesty, please no!” Blake pleaded in a whimpering, defeated voice, even as she watched Weiss reach for her rapier again. “Anything but that…” the sobbing pleas didn’t seem to move Weiss at all, who continued to regard Blake coldly, hefting the monstrous butt plug. When the white-haired girl spoke, her voice was very cold.

“Blake, get back into position before I _make_ you!” Weiss ordered. “It’s only nine and a half inches wide,” Blake mewed pathetically at the size, her body trembling and curling tighter around itself, eyes unable to look away from Weiss, despite, or perhaps because of the fear that was galloping in her consciousness. “And besides, you will need plenty of experience taking things up the ass by the end of the night. Now… Assume. The. Position!”

Blake shivered head to toe, as she debated with herself what to do. Trying to escape would have just resulted in a lot more pain, as the sight of the Fire Dust chewing through the concrete still lingered in the forefront of Blake’s mind and yet… The thought of how the plug would feel as Weiss pushed it in, without any lubrication to smoothen the process, made Blake want to outright cry. She had anal sex in the past, a few times when Adam had convinced her to try it, but it was hardly a good experience. No, it was just like any other time she slept with Adam; she was dominated, forced into being submissive, the act itself nothing more than Adam reaffirming himself as the one in charge, the one who took everything he wanted from Blake. And Adam, for all his boasting, couldn’t compare to the sheer size of what Weiss was holding.

“Please…” Blake pleaded, her voice barely staying coherent now. “I- Weiss, if our friendship- Gah!” Blake found herself being yanked upwards by the hair, midway through her pleas. Weiss was merciless, as she pulled until Blake was unable to even support herself on her knees, all her weight resting onto her hair. The pressure felt intense, as even before she stopped rising, Blake could feel strands of hair ripping off her scalp. Before the Cat Faunus could even begin to blurt out apologies in a vain effort to get Weiss to release her grip, a ferocious backhand smashed itself into her mouth, making her whole head lurch and ring.

“Pfwah!” Blake choked on her own words, as the slap aggravated her broken nose anew, while more hair pulled free from her head. Tears streamed down Blake’s face both from pain and terror, as Weiss spoke;

“You disobeyed, you didn’t address me properly,” the platinum blonde Huntress listed off coolly, each word making Blake’s heart clench. “And you tried to use friendship, to cover it up?”

“I-”

“Give me one good reason Blake,” Weiss demanded. “One good reason as to why I shouldn’t just Inject you with Ice, Fire, and Lightning Dust right now, and toss you to Ruby and Yang? That is… If you survive. I suspect that much Dust, without your Aura as a shield might be a little… _Intense_.”

“No… Please W- Please, Y-y-our Majesty, I-” Blake whimpered, trying to think straight, the threat, combined with the agony her scalp was in, blocking most of her thoughts. “I’ll be good! I’ll be good from now on, please, let me prove i-Yaaah!” Blake’s pleas were cut short once more as she found herself hurled back onto the ground, landing roughly onto her back, the impact causing stars to explode in her vision. The only reason Blake didn’t smash the back of her head against the hard floor, was the collar around her neck, preventing her from doing that. The trade-off was that since she couldn’t extend her back properly, the impact was even worse than it should have been, leaving Blake to curl up on her side, whimpering and sobbing from the pain.

Blake didn’t know how long she stood there, on the cold, unforgiving floor, blind and deaf to the world around her. When the fog lifted from her consciousness, Blake was greeted by the sound of Weiss’ voice;

“Very well, Blake, I’ll give you a chance,” Weiss proclaimed, the sound of her footsteps circling Blake. “One chance and that is all. Now… Assume the position!” the command was punctuated by Weiss nudging Blake’s ass with her shoe.

Trembling and gasping for breath through the pain, the amber-eyed girl forced her body to slowly rise to her knees, ignoring the bloody knees, bruised palms, and elbows. She ignored the bruises on her back, that made arching it a burden, the agony in her scalp from where Weiss pulled savagely, and the torment that her wiggling broken nose caused. She could feel blood already dried on her face, but it didn’t matter. Right now, all she truly focused on was pleasing Weiss and avoiding more punishment. Once Blake forced herself into a kneeling position, her blue-eyed captor spoke again;

“Ass higher, face down.” She ordered and Blake reluctantly complied, the restraints around her ankles, wrists, and neck making it so that she had to move her entire body, adding fresh aches to her limbs and neck. Blake lowered her head as much as she could, without pressing it straight to the cold cement and shifted her legs so that her ass was hanging high and provocatively in the air. Strain and shame made her face burn, but right now, all she wanted was to avoid those Grimm-forsaken syringes.

“Good, little pet,” Weiss praised tapping Blake’s ass cheeks approvingly. “Now, try not to clench. The guy who sold me this told me professionals have trouble taking this plug into their asses.” The white-haired girl explained and Blake inadvertently did the opposite of the advice, her muscles tightening by themselves. A moment later, Blake felt the rubber tip of the plug press against her anus, causing a tremor to run through her body. The black-haired girl closed her eyes in anticipation, taking a deep breath, preparing…

And then nothing.

As amber eyes opened, Blake heard Weiss chuckling softly.

“Oh, no, no, no, Blake!” she chided playfully. “Ask for it.”

“Huh?” Blake blurted, turning as much as she could in her restraints.

“I want you to ask for it. Ask me, to stuff this colossal plug up your ass. Ask nicely now!” the white-haired Huntress ordered, her voice dripping with finality. Realizing that she had little choice in the matter, Blake began forcing the words through her mouth, trying not to start begging for mercy again.

She now knew that the best she could hope for was less pain.

“Pl-lease… Please shove the butt plug in my a-a-ss… Your Majesty…”

“As _you_ request,” Weiss sang and began to apply pressure to the plug. Taking a breath to try and relax, Blake became acutely aware of the pressure increasing against her anal opening. Very soon the pit of the butt plug made it past the ring of muscle and began invading Blake’s ass, relentlessly. For the first few inches, the feeling was almost bearable, if not exactly pleasant, the width of the plug still within the realm of normal.

That small consolation didn’t last long though, and mere minutes into the experience, Blake already felt her anus stretching far beyond anything it was used to, the muscles beginning to protest. Despite Weiss’ warnings to keep relaxed, the amber-eyed Faunus couldn’t keep her body from responding naturally and tensing up. Blake regretted the action almost immediately as Weiss gave a stronger shove, pushing Blake’s entire body across the ground.

“Grrrah!” Blake groaned as she felt new scrapes and more skin tearing across her arms and legs, as she tried to keep her face from being smashed against the ground again. The black-haired girl’s entire body began tensing and trembling, as the force behind the plug didn’t relent, pushing the monstrously large piece of rubber further in. Inexorably Blake felt the plug push past even her clenched anus, each push inward expanding her tight ass more and more, so far that the very skin felt like it would tear any moment now. Trying to prevent herself from constantly screaming, the tied-up girl clenched her teeth as hard as she could, making it so that nothing more than pained hiss would escape her lips.

She couldn’t do anything for the tears that streamed down her face, however, as another vicious shove, pushed the plug to its widest point. Blake’s anus felt like it was about to rip like an overstretched rubber band, the lack of lube doing nothing to help the situation, as the dry rubber grated against the sensitive skin. Even if the black-haired girl somehow managed to block out the pain, there was still the uncomfortable sensation of fullness that she felt as the monstrous plug pushed deeper into her anal tract. Blake’s insides were trying desperately to accommodate the intrusion, but there was only so much that an unprepared body could do to relieve the agony.

Through the tears of agony, she was experiencing as Weiss worked the gigantic plug into her ass, Blake looked at the dirty concrete floor beneath her, trying to find anything that might distract her mind from the pain. Unfortunately for Blake, the only things that marred the black concrete were her blood and tears, only serving to redouble the sensation of her teammate’s each and every cruel push.

“Nyargh!” the black-haired Faunus couldn’t keep her mouth closed anymore, as a particularly violent thrust from Weiss forced her back to bend into an obscene angle. Blake’s vision dimmed for a wondrous moment, where she thought she might pass out, either from pain, of shock, but that passed quickly, leaving the bound girl with nothing. Nothing but more misery, as her former friend relentlessly assaulted her in the most inhumane way possible. Before Blake could tr to right her posture, to at least remove some of the strain off her back, Weiss’ fingers curled around Blake’s hair with Aura-Enhanced force, before pulling back. Blake’s scalp suddenly burned as she felt strands of hair-tearing from the edges. Most excruciatingly, however, the hold Weiss had on her hair, meant that Blake couldn’t right her back either, forcing her spine to be bent backward at an almost snapping point.

“So flexible,” Weiss’ voice reached Blake through the blanket of pain that had settled across her senses. Amazingly, the Schnee heiress’ voice was still the same dispassionate, clinical voice that it was at the start of the torture. Somehow that made Blake despair even more than it would have if Weiss was enjoying herself. After all, if Weiss had demonstrated any enjoyment, then at least Blake could attempt to use that… The cold and dispassionate tormentor was always worse than one who felt something…

The parade of torment continued for what felt to Blake like an eternity, before finally, the plug was fully inside, the base of it pushed against Blake’s anus. Weiss released Blake’s hair from the vice-like grip, letting the bound Faunus slump to the floor, sweat from exertion, and pain covering her body. The amber-eyed Faunus could feel her stomach cramp as her body tried to adapt to the enormous plug lodged in her ass. The plug itself felt horrific, as the sensitive inner flesh was stretched and chafed by the dry, hard plastic that pushed against it. Every motion that Blake made, especially if it involved her legs made the tail plug move a little inside her, making it so that she couldn’t get used to it too quickly. Weiss, wasn’t interested in letting Blake be comfortable, as she spoke up almost immediately, circling her victim.

“Now that the preparations are completed, Blake,” the blue-eyed girl began slowly so that Blake could follow. “I think it’s time you show me a few tricks, wouldn’t you agree? Now stand up!” Weiss barked the command, not even letting Blake answer first.

Knowing what would happen if she disobeyed Blake closed her eyes, forcing her limbs to obey. That wasn’t so hard in itself since Blake’s limbs had had enough time to recover from the Ice Dust injection, but it was by no means pleasant. Her palms and knees were scraped raw and bloody from when Weiss pushed her across the floor. The restraints that Blake had been fitted beforehand also added to the problem, as the short connecting chains made it so that the Faunus had to use small, unnatural motions to move around. Motions that just made the anal plug and tail sway both inside and outside, constantly reminding Blake they were there.

Despite the pain and discomfort, however, the black-haired girl managed to get onto her hands and knees, breathing shallow and ragged. No doubt it was all the screaming, but Blake felt parched, her throat sore, the combination making swallowing very difficult. No sooner had Blake managed to get into the position, did the next command from Weiss ring out;

“Be a good cat and clean yourself!” the white-haired girl ordered, causing Blake to blink in confusion at Weiss for a moment before she internalized the request. Weiss wanted her to lick her body clean, like a common housecat. The request almost got Blake to protest and refuse the order… Almost thought. With how her body felt right this moment, the amber-eyed girl knew she would probably not take another bout of Dust-assisted torment that well. The chains around her wrists and ankles, to say nothing of the torturous anal plug in her ass, only served to further drive home the point of how little choice Blake had right now.

Swallowing her pride, the chained Faunus slowly brought her arm to her face, eyes fearfully flittering between the limb and Weiss, as if waiting for something to snap. When Blake’s arm was right in front of her, the abused girl stretched her tongue past her split lips and touched the pink appendage to her skin, dragging it upwards slowly. The taste of salty sweat and dirt that clung to her skin mixed with the blood that still lingered on Blake’s taste buds, creating a foul concoction as it traveled down Blake’s parched throat.

“Chagh!” Blake chocked at the taste, pulling her head away from her arm in disgust, as much as the chains would allow it. The amber-eyed girl didn’t expect the taste to be quite so horrid, as she wished she had something to chase it away from her consciousness while gagging. Unfortunately for her, Weiss didn’t care for her plight;

“Come now Blake!” the blue-eyed Huntress prompted, tone bored. “At this rate, you’ll take hours, and then I’ll have to administer all of the Dust injections at once. I really don’t think that’s survivable…” The threat caused Blake’s eyes to widen almost comically, as she simply stated at Weiss, uncomprehendingly, her entire body frozen in fear. The Schnee Heiress for her part started playing with her side ponytail, no paying any obvious attention to Blake’s struggle for a few minutes. She then added; “So, what will it be, Blake?” Sensing that her captor was expecting an answer, Blake forced her throat to work;

“I-I’ll t-try harder, Your Majesty…” Blake muttered, the words tasting worse than the grime she licked off herself.

“Good,” Weiss nodded, dismissively. “Now lick your paws clean! They look disgusting, from earlier.” Blake blinked at the command, and for the first time in a while, truly looked at her hands.

The sight almost made her recoil.

Blake saw her palms covered in scrapes and cuts, entire segments of her skin seemingly scraped off, leaving nothing but angry, red, still bleeding wounds, while trails of dried blood ran down her wrists and fingers. Here and there, the black-haired girl saw pieces of flayed skin, still clinging to her flesh in a grotesque manner. The black-haired Faunus felt fresh tears prick at her already red eyes, as she internalized the wounds and how… Savage they looked, for things that were created just as a side-effect. For the first time in the night, Blake realized how likely it was, that she wouldn’t actually survive the night if this was what happened by accident…

As Blake felt her body begin to curl up on itself, however, the blade of Weiss’ rapier, entered her vision, the tip touching the bound girl’s cheek, digging slightly into the flesh.

“I don’t see any licking, Blake.” Weiss chastised, pushing the rapier a little deeper, but never quite breaking the skin.

“I- I just… My hands…” the black-haired girl began babbling, trying to put into words, the sheer despair she felt at this moment, but Weiss didn’t listen. Before Blake could properly articulate herself, Weiss’ right leg lashed out, catching the bound girl right in her solar plexus. “Nagh!” Blake’s vision exploded with color, as the pain erupted from the spot that Weiss’ foot struck her. The blow was perfectly placed, Blake’s entire diaphragm seizing, her lungs stopping for several precious moments, disrupting her breathing. The rest of the Faunus’ body followed suit in its reaction, curling itself around Weiss’ leg, even as the Schnee Heiress retracted her limb away from Blake’s mewling form. Once Weiss removed the last support Blake had to keep her upright, the amber-eyed girl fell sideways onto the ground.

The pain, while sudden and powerful, quickly began to subside, as Blake regained her breath, barely managing to get enough air into her lungs. The Ice Dust had made each gulp of air like knives in Blake’s chest, but the kick made it seem like she was breathing through a damp cloth; difficult, unsatisfying, and barely enough. As oxygen and thought began to return to Blake’s mind and body, she felt fresh bruises forming on her right shoulder and elbow, adding to the myriad of other injuries. The amber-eyed Faunus slowly moved her hands over the spot where Weiss kicked her savagely, only to quickly pull her fingers away, as she felt how tender the area was. Weiss gave her captive no reprieve, however, and used her foot to nudge Blake onto her back.

“Uuuugh- Gah!” the moan of discomfort, quickly turned into a scream, as Weiss dropped onto Blake with little preamble, knees first. The white-haired girl’s weight, falling onto Blake, centered on her knees made Blake feel for a moment that her ribs might just break. That wasn’t to be the case, however, as Weiss quickly shifted her body around, until she was straddling Blake’s chest, pinning the black-haired girl’s arms down. While the inner lining of the manacles around Blake’s wrists was fur, the outsides were fashioned with rough metal studs, which now dug cruelly into Blake’s breasts. Despite knowing it was futile, Blake couldn’t help but try to move her arms. To find a more comfortable position where the studs weren’t digging into her tits. The struggle was in vain though, as the only thing Blake managed to do was make the obscenely wide butt plug in her ass wiggle, and ache like crazy, all the while the metal rivets seemed to sink deeper into her tender flesh. The black-haired girl’s struggle was cut short, as unyielding cold fingers seized her scalp, savagely tugging her head backward, making her cry out in pain.

“Nyagh!” Blake grunted, eyes opening, only to widen in terror, as she witnessed Weiss holding the syringe of Fire Dust close to Blake’s face. The white-haired girl’s expression was a mask of disappointment, as blue eyes observed her captive, making Blake’s skin itch with terror.

“Sadly, you failed, Blake,” Weiss announced, but before the black-haired Faunus could protest, she continued, her tone clinical. “This means the full dose…”

“No! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, NO, NO, NO!!! DON’T INJECT ME! DOOOOOON’T!!!” Blake shrieked, the sheer despair of having to endure another injection of Dust in her body, reinvigorating her body and her struggle. The amber-eyed girl bucked and twisted in Weiss’ grasp as hard as she could, hoping against hope to dislodge Weiss. The blue-eyed Heiress didn’t even seem to notice the attempts, simply allowing Blake to tire herself out by thrashing against the cold, cement floor, all the while, her fingers clung at Blake’s black hair, tearing it now and again.

Somehow, Blake managed to find enough leverage to almost throw Weiss off completely, disregarding the agony in her scalp, back and ass, and that was when Weiss acted. Suddenly, Blake felt her head being lifted by the hair, as high as it was able to go, given her pinned position… Before being slammed into the ground.

Pain exploded across Blake’s skull, making her entire body go limp, the world she saw becoming a miasma of blackness and tears. Both human and Faunus ears rang out from the impact, deafening the world around Blake, as she struggled to even form a coherent impulse. Slowly, the daze and haze around the Faunus’ being began to fade, and she could refocus on the looming form of Weiss above her, still brandishing the hypodermic needle, like a white-clad executioner. Before Blake managed mew out a weak plea, as she could not feel enough power in her body to struggle anymore, Weiss spoke, the words catching the bound Faunus by surprise;

“I am not injecting you, Blake,” Weiss explained, but before Blake could even question the bout of mercy, she saw Weiss’ fingers deftly pry off the needle off the syringe, tossing it to the side. “I’ll instead have you swallow it. Now,” Weiss released Blake’s hair, the hand immediately grasping the Faunus’ face., pushing it to open. “Be a good pet and swallow!” she ordered, aiming the open syringe toward Blake’s mouth. Seeing the approaching container of Fire Dust and realizing that she was about to be force-fed what was basically poison, Blake clenched her teeth shut, even as her lips were being pried apart. She knew she couldn’t stop the liquid from being poured into her mouth, but the black-haired girl prayed to whatever gods might be listening that she could stop it going any further. Weiss seemingly understanding Blake’s intent released the bound girl’s face, instead savagely grabbing her broken nose.

She then twisted.

“AAAAAAGH- hrgh!” the amber-eyed girl’s agonized scream caused by the mangled bone was cut short as Weiss brutally shoved the needle-less syringe into Blake’s mouth. Plastic pushed past the tongue and teeth, even as the white-haired Huntress hammered the plunger, pouring the liquid Fire Dust into Blake’s cavity. Immediately when she felt the uncomfortably warm, vile tasting Dust, Blake tried to spit it out, but Weiss’ hand let go of the now empty syringe, plastering itself perfectly over Blake’s lips, sealing them shut. Panicked, primal realization instantly gripped Blake’s mind, as she realized that the way Weiss was holding her, she had absolutely no way to breathe unless she swallowed the Dust. Instantly, Blake resumed her mad thrash, but even as she did, the bound Faunus could feel herself short on breath, muscles failing to generate enough force. Combined with the awful, acidic burning to the Fire Dust eating away at the inside of her cheeks, scalding her tongue and gums like pure fire, Blake felt like she was losing her mind

Within less than a minute, black spots began to dance in front of the Faunus’ amber eyes, lungs beginning to burn from lack of oxygen, as her body struggled to get a breath. Between Weiss’ fingers clamping down on her mangled and clogged nose, and palm sealing her mouth shut, however, that was impossible. The only thing Blake’s desperate attempts to get air did, was made her more and more aware of the horrendous agony within her mouth, her poor tongue literally boiling in order to stop the diabolical Dust from going in further into her body. Soon enough, the amber-eyed girl, felt her strength leave her limbs and her body subsiding.

That was when it happened.

Blake’s body, now acting completely on instinct and reflex swallowed heavily, letting the red Fire Dust that until now was trapped within the girl’s mouth flood down her throat.

The result was instantaneous, as no sooner did the liquid mixture begin its descent, did Weiss all but jumped off Blake, letting the bound girl take a deep, greedy gulp of air. That sweet relief of new oxygen that flooded the girl’s limbs with strength was short-lived, however, as the Dust burned its way down her throat.

“Blaghr- Glargblah!” the black-haired girl half-screamed, half-gurgled in her agony. Immediately as the thick Dust mixture came into contact with Blake’s raw from screams throat, it began to tear at the delicate membrane sizzling the flesh. Blake’s body spasmed at the anguish, fingers clawing at her own throat, as the burning continued, and the poor girl could feel blood well up from within her, traveling up her throat, even as the burning solution traveled further down.

Blake turned to her side to puke out the blood and stop herself from chocking, the coppery sludge still hot as it flew out of her mouth and splattered across the cold cement floor, while streams of boiling blood trickled down her lips and chin, scorching the skin. Before Blake could comprehend what she saw, her own blood now splattered on the floor, steam curling due to the temperature difference, the Fire Dust finally hit her stomach.

“GAAAAAAAH!” immediately as the Dust settled inside Blake’s gullet, the agony _inside_ the Faunus’ body skyrocketed to an unimaginable level. She could feel her stomach acid reacting violently to the Dust, literally beginning to boil. Spasms began wracking her body, emanating from her clenching stomach, as Blake wrapped her arms around herself. Hugging her stomach as hard as she could, the amber-eyed girl tried to control the spasms, in between delirious cries of agony. The Cat Faunus’ efforts proved in vain, however, as soon enough she felt burning hot air cascade from her stomach up her ravaged food tract toward her mouth. The scalding air, almost as hot as the Dust itself, met tissue which was already burned raw, and the instant that occurred, Blake’s entire world seemed to disappear, pain and suffering the only things around her.

“HAAAAARGH!” Blake let out a blood-curling shriek, as the air reached her enflamed throat, driving her absolutely mad with the pain. No sooner than she opened her mouth to scream Blake saw a stream of literal smoke burst out of her mouth, scalding her lips and airways. The stench was pungent, causing the Faunus’ eyes to water and sting mercilessly, while her stomach still cramped and boiled, and her lungs burned both from the strain and the repulsive odor of the vapor, and the strain they had been put on for the last few minutes.

Blake’s demented existence continued for a good ten minutes of constant chocking, screaming, spasms, and agony before it finally became too much for her. Almost without preamble, the amber-eyed girl felt her mind drift away and the world swaying before she fell into unconsciousness.

-PoD-

“Uuuurgh…” Blake groaned as she woke up, dull pain radiating throughout her body inside and out. With her mind was still in a haze, she instinctively trying to stretch… Before the manacles around her wrists and ankles clinked taut, sending her mind reeling awake. The black-haired girl’s eyes flew open, only to be greeted with the sight of Weiss, still in her lab coat, sitting on a fold-out chair, taking notes on her Scroll. Memories of exactly what transpired earlier flooded Blake’s mind, terror gripping her absolutely. She was completely unable to tear her gaze away from Weiss, as the white-haired tormentor seemed completely unaware that Blake had woken up.

Or pretended to not notice, at least.

Blake swallowed… Which in itself surprised her for a moment, at how easy it felt to do. Slowly, as if to avoid being noticed, Blake lifted her hands to her face, only to be greeted not by torn and bleeding skin, but by faint healed scars here and there. Sure, there were specs of dried blood on her skin, but no open, or recently closed wounds from what she could see. Moving her fingers to her lips, Blake again expected to feel scalded flesh and heat blisters from the steam that had erupted earlier but was instead greeted by the normal, if slightly parched, texture of her lips. Her nose also appeared to be better now, as it didn’t radiate with pain every time she tried to take a breath. Everything was still tender though, much like freshly healed wounds generally did, the new skin and recently mended bones fragile and vulnerable feeling.

Still, it was a relief in more ways than one, to the amber-eyed girl, as she found herself exhaling a relieved breath, she didn’t know she had in her. That moment was when Weiss finally spoke up, her tone bored;

“Sadly, I won’t be able to use the Fire Dust on my brother,” she declared, closing up her Scroll, turning her full attention to Blake. The lack of any emotion in Weiss’ eyes was enough to send a shiver down Blake’s spine. “I had to disable the Aura Suppressor to keep you from suffocating and burning alive.” The white-haired girl continued sliding off her chair. “Healing the debilitating internal injuries also had the side effect of closing up most of your external wounds as well. Which means that we can continue with the tricks, now doesn’t it, Blake?” Weiss’ voice sounded almost playful, but Blake’s Faunus ears picked up on how hollow it was. Still, the amber-eyed girl’s instincts told her that Weiss was expecting an answer.

“I- I, um, suppose so, Your Majesty?” Blake replied, remembering to add the title that Weiss insisted on.

“You ‘ _suppose_ ’?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. Blake hated the fact that this alone drew a reaction from her, as the bound girl flinched back. “We’ll see about that. Lick my foot!” Weiss ordered, shifting her right leg toward Blake. Closing her eyes and taking a deep, resigned breath, Blake moved to crawl over to Weiss… Only to stop in her tracks, as fresh pain radiated from her ass.

“Mgh…” the black-haired Faunus grunted, as her body was unpleasantly reminded of the anal plug. Now that her body was no longer absorbed in deluges of other pain, the obscenely large plug was constantly noticeable, as it stretched her anus and wiggled with every step. It constantly made her feel like her anal tract was being pried open by a led pipe. What was worse, because of her slightly healed body, Blake was sure that her anus would get stretched out and torn again when Weiss pulled it out.

Never the less, the bound Faunus knew that this was nothing compared to the pain she would feel if she angered Weiss again, so she pushed through. Focusing on everything but the searing pain in her ass, Blake crawled to where Weiss was, afraid with every inch of ground that the white-haired girl would just get bored and decide to torture her again. Despite the manacles keeping her from moving fast, it took Blake less than a minute to reach Weiss, and she could already feel her knees getting red and sore from crawling all over the concrete. Once in front of the Schnee Heiress, Blake slowly lowered her head toward the other girl’s foot. The first thing that the amber-eyed girl noticed was the pungent smell of sweat. Knowing how meticulous Weiss usually was about personal hygiene, Blake knew this had to be a deliberate choice to make this as unpleasant for Blake as possible. Trying her best to ignore the stench, Blake stuck out her tongue, before running it over Weiss’ shoe.

Immediately, as she gave a first tentative lick, Blake almost retched. Her tongue retracted back in her mouth in a heartbeat, and she immediately began choking on her own saliva, coughing and spitting out the taste. Weiss, noticing this, piped up;

“I might have spilled some nail polish remover on my shoes earlier,” the white-haired Huntress said dismissively. “I suppose I should have warned you. Oh, well! Keep going and don’t stop this time!” she ordered and Blake let out a resigned groan. She knew she had little choice. Bracing herself for the taste, she dove in, wanting to get this over with. The second lick was hardly better than the first, but Blake pushed through, fear of Weiss’ next torture, helping her to ignore the horrible task.

Despite the revolting, artificial, and fruity taste of the nail polish remover mixing in with the odor of sweat that assaulted her nose, Blake kept licking. Her still tender stomach churned and spasmed, the actions reminding the bound Faunus of the previous torture, making the process all the more excruciating. Adding to that, every time Blake’s stomach cramped or contracted, her body followed, wiggling the butt plug around painfully, a constant reminder of its presence.

Weiss remained quiet throughout the several minutes it took Blake to clean the shoe, yet the amber-eyed girl could feel Weiss gaze on her constantly... Almost feel the amusement that seemed to radiate off the girl in white. It made Blake feel cheap and humiliated. She could feel her face burning with shame as she finished up the task, pulling away from Weiss’ foot. The black-haired girl could feel bile rising in her throat but, she fought back against it, trying to focus on breathing the slightly fresher air away from Weiss’ legs. Before she could pull away further though, a pointed cough from Weiss made Blake freeze in place and look up. Despite the seemingly dispassionate mask that the blue-eyed girl maintained, Blake could swear there was a glint of sadistic enjoyment in her stare.

“You forgot the sole, pet,” Weiss reminded, listing up her foot from the ground. The color drained from Blake’s face at the words, as yellow eyes locked onto the underside of Weiss’ wedge heels. While there wasn’t anything visually disgusting stuck to the sole, and the sole itself was flat, the idea of licking something that was dragged through the streets of Mistral was just…

Fighting back her tears though, Blake obeyed, giving the underside of Weiss’ shoe a long, experimental lick. The taste of dirt and dust stung Blake’s tongue, while the rough material irritated the flesh itself, but compared to the acetone taste from before it was bearable, if barely. The simple fact that Blake was forced to compare which parts of Weiss’ wedge heeled shoes tasted the least disgusting was something that nearly broke down the black-haired girl’s resolve, tears again flowing free down her face.

Fortunately for Blake’s tongue, she soon managed to lick up and down the dirt-covered sole well enough for Weiss to retract her leg. The bound Faunus watched with slightly bated breath as her white-haired captor ran a finger over the spot where Blake had just licked, then brought the digit to her face to inspect it. A smile slowly crept up onto Weiss’ features, as her eyes flickered between Blake and the finger. This continued for a few seconds, causing Blake to shiver, wondering if that look meant more pain. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Weiss finally spoke up again;

“You did, very good, Blake,” Weiss announced, and despite her best efforts, the amber-eyed girl almost collapsed at the declaration. The sense of relief was short-lived however, as Weiss reminded her exactly what she was dealing with; “If you keep this up, the next experiment will be a breeze. First, though, I want you to do a few more tricks for me”

Without another word, Weiss rose from her little chair and pointed to the ground with a flair.

“Lie on your back, like you want belly rubs!” the white-haired girl demanded with a perfectly straight face, fully expecting the command to be obeyed. It took Blake a moment to internalize the command. Just like the foot licking, it was clearly made to humiliate Blake further, no doubt something Weiss was testing for when she got her claws on her brother. Despite knowing that her brother was a Schnee, and from what Weiss herself said, just as bad as her father, Blake couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid when Weiss snatched him.

For now, though, the amber-eyed girl focused on survival.

Awkwardly lowering herself closer to the ground, mindful of the restraints. The last thing she wanted was to topple onto her side like a sack of potatoes. Once Blake lowered her body down to the ground, low enough that her breasts were touching the ground, the cold chains stretched across them, chilled metal making themselves known. Once sufficiently close to the ground, Blake tilted her body until she rolled over onto her back. Despite her best attempts to keep herself from bruising her back, the impact was still a little bit of a sting where her back collided. The plug also rattled again inside Blake’s ass, causing the inner tract to bend and spasm. The position itself felt uncomfortably vulnerable, as Blake felt completely hopeless to do anything to protect herself, save for drawing her arms and legs closer to her body.

Weiss wasn’t happy though.

“Spread your knees and move your arms away from your boobs,” Weiss ordered calmly, nudging Blake with her leg. The black-haired girl swallowed and moved to obey, face burning in shame as she did. Lifting her arms a little, she raised the chain up to her chin, Blake felt her breasts sag a little to the side, now that they weren’t pressed to her body. Opening her legs though, was the far more humiliating thing, as she could feel the lips of her sex spreading as her knees traveled further away from one another. Despite the slow pace that Blake took in following Weiss’ orders, it was barely a minute before she was lying on her back, completely exposing her body’s most private and vulnerable spots to her tormentor. The Faunus’ entire body trembled with the desire to simply curl back up into a ball, to protect herself, but she endured, all the while Weiss’ cold blue eyes observed her. Blake could feel Weiss’ gaze roaming up and down, leaving no inch of her body unobserved, unscrutinized, unmolested…

“Good girl,” Weiss praised walking over to Blake’s side, the clicking of the heels she licked clean not too long-ago making Blake shiver. The white-clad girl bent down next to Blake’s prone body and rested her hand on Blake’s stomach, chilled skin contrasting against Blake’s warm, sweaty one. Then, much to Blake’s mounting mortification and embarrassment, Weiss actually began rubbing her stomach, like she was the proud owner of a dog. Of Blake. Then Weiss started to coo with the same voice that Blake remembered her using on Zwei back at Beacon. “Who’s a good girl? You are, yes you are!” The amber-eyed girl closed her eyes, feeling fresh tears prick at them, as Weiss continued to belittle and compare her to a dog, the false cheer in the white-haired girl’s voice mocking and ruthless.

It wasn’t long though before Weiss seemed to snap out of it, giving the next order to Blake;

“Now, back on your knees Blake,” Weiss said, her hand leaving Blake’s stomach. “One last trick before we get to the Gravity Dust.” The words made Blake’s heart clench painfully as she tried not to imagine what Gravity Dust might do to her body once injected, or worse, ingested. Hoping to minimize the punishment, the bound girl moved as quickly as her restraints allowed, ignoring the mounting cramps from her asshole and pain her back. Despite how careful she had been moving down to the floor, Blake could feel fresh bruises forming around her shoulders and the back of her head. At least the last ‘trick’ itself didn’t involve any pain, just humiliation. Soon enough, Blake was back on all fours in front of Weiss, head hanging low, from both exhaustion and inability to look Weiss in the eyes. The black-haired Faunus didn’t have to wait long for the command though;

“Mark your territory, like a good doggy,” Weiss ordered, and immediately the amber-eyed girl blanched. This lasted several moments before the implications of what was expected of her sunk in, and Blake’s face felt like it might catch fire. Panicked amber eyes locked with Weiss’ cold, dispassionate orbs, seeking any and all signs that this might be some sort of joke. Unfortunately, Weiss only motioned to the pile where Blake’s discarded clothes were; “I think those were yours, right, Blake?”

“Please- Please, don’t do this…” Blake pleaded, but Weiss ignored her, gripping the leash that was around her neck. Wasting no time, the white-haired Huntress gave the leash a yank, causing Blake to stumble forward, less she faceplanted on to the concrete.

“Are you going to refuse me, Blake?” Weiss asked calmly, leaning forward until she was looming over the bound Faunus. “If so, do say so, and we can save some time.” Blake swallowed hard at the implication. If she refused to do what Weiss wanted of her, not only would they jump straight to more torture, but Blake was more than sure she would not get any leniency. Another yank on the leash forced Blake to look up at Weiss through a film of tears. “Well? Will you go and mark your territory, or not?”

Shame burning throughout her body, and trembling in both fear and resignation, Blake opened her mouth to speak, barely able to croak out a meager syllable;

“Yes…” No sooner did she say the words that Weiss give the leash a savage yank in the direction of the discarded clothes, making Blake stumble forward a foot or so before she regained her balance.

“Get to it then!” the Schnee heiress prompted and stepped aside, cold blue eyes boring into Blake’s form. Resignedly, the black-haired girl crawled as slowly as possible toward the pile of her discarded garments, each little shuffle embedding the idea of what she was about to do, a little further into her mind. Already Blake could feel tears of shame and revulsion well up in her eyes, but the thought of more punishments kept her body moving forward. All too soon, Blake was in front of the pile, she paused for a moment wondering exactly how to position herself… That is before Weiss got involved.

“Here, let me help you, Blake,” Weiss intoned, before grabbing one of Blake’s left ankle and knee, wrenching them up and away from the girl’s body. Unprepared for the sudden motion, the bound girl lost her balance and landed roughly sideways, her shoulder slamming into the concrete floor with a grunt. Blake’s neck hurt from the effort it took for her not to slam her head into the floor, but at least she avoided a concussion. Straining her head down, the amber-eyed girl saw that Weiss had undone the chain around her left ankle, and positioned the leg over the pile of clothing. Slowly, the white-clad Huntress rose to her full heights, eyes not leaving Blake’s body for a moment, as if daring the Faunus girl to disobey in some way. Almost immediately, and completely involuntarily, Blake’s body twitched, her leg trying to pull back. Despite quickly getting the impulse under control though, it didn’t stop Weiss from reacting. With astonishing speed, Weiss lifted her foot and slammed it down on Blake’s own, heel specifically targeting the exposed and sensitive toes.

“Mgrah!” Blake squealed in pain, body seizing up from the sudden assault. The wedge heel began grinding against her toes, digging and chewing up her flesh roughly and thoroughly. The force being applied made the black-haired Huntress marvel at the fact that she hadn’t heard any bones snap yet. Weiss’ voice rang out again, against Blake’s muffled perception, cold and commanding as always;

“Now that we’ve secured your position, Blake… Piss!” Weiss ordered, another cruel twist of the heel punctuating the statement viciously.

Despite the humiliation that blossomed in her mind and heart, Blake closed her tear-filled eyes, half from the pain and half so she didn’t have to look at Weiss, and nodded, tremblingly. Trying to take a breath to calm herself, despite the situation, Blake focused on her abdominal muscles, clenching them, trying to squeeze on her bladder. She wanted this to be over desperately, even if it meant more pain coming to her faster. At least it wouldn’t be this degrading.

Silence reigned between the two girls, broken only by the soft whimpers that emanated from Blake’s mouth. As the silence stretched, and Blake kept trying and trying to force her body to react the way she wanted, fear began to creep into the girl’s mind. She couldn’t do it. Maybe it was fear, or perhaps the previous tortures had done something, but she couldn’t force herself to urinate. Weiss must have noticed the delay as well, because suddenly, Blake found the tip of Myrtenaster’s blade pressed against her cheek, tipping her gaze upward. Fearful yellow eyes gazed upon the cold mask that had slipped over Weiss’ features.

“Problem, Blake?” Weiss asked, despite already knowing the answer to the question.

“I j-just… My body won’t-” the black-haired Faunus stammered, but before she could even get a coherent thought to pass through her lips, Weiss moved lightning fast, jabbing the tip of her rapier into the ground, instantly summoning another black Glyph. As soon as the sigil formed, Blake’s body was again pressed firmly and immobile against the cold ground. This time it was worse than the last, however, as Blake’s upraised leg was pressed at an awkward and painful angle. The joints didn’t allow for the limb to make full contact with the ground, which resulted in a constant battle between Weiss’ Semblance and Blake’s muscles and sinews causing tremendous pain to the bound girl.

“Nnnnghr!” Blake half-groaned, half-screamed as her leg bounced up and down, the joints and tendons feeling like they would snap any second now from the strain. Nothing else mattered to Blake at this point, except managing to somehow ease the pain in her leg! She didn’t care that her breasts were again scraping against harsh concrete, nor that the butt plug was now picked up by the Glyph as well, forcing it to move and gouge at the inside of her rectum. All that she cared about was easing to torment that her leg was subjected to. Weiss had moved away from Blake’s field of vision, and now the only thing the tormented Faunus knew of her captor was what Weiss was saying;

“Since you seem to be having trouble, Blake, I think it only fair that I help you out a little.” The Schnee girl intoned and despite the pain obscuring some of her senses, Blake could hear that some rummaging was occurring. Fear seized Blake’s heart as she knew that this meant more Dust-infused pain would be inflicted upon her. Sure enough, Weiss’ following words, confirmed her terror; “Spraying your body with Gravity Dust should allow me to compress it after all.” Despite the pain and terror, and fighting against the power of the black Glyph, Blake managed to turn her head toward where Weiss was. To her mortification, Blake saw that the blue-eyed girl was holding a can of spray paint, which was no doubt filled with the Gravity Dust that would be used. “I have to be careful though,” Weiss continued, taking steps toward Blake. “If I don’t monitor you carefully, you might just pop like a squeezed balloon and that would be highly unproductive...” Weiss mused as she stopped right in front of Blake’s prone, trembling from strain and terror form.

Even as Blake tried to push past her fright and shock, and absorb the words that Weiss just uttered, her mind couldn’t stop picturing the scenario over and over again, her body exploding from the pressure. Primal fear of death seemed to flood Blake’s limbs with renewed strength, and the bound Faunus began to push against the gravity power that currently bound her, desperately trying to get away. To crawl, as slow as it was, away from Weiss and the horrible can of Dust she held in her hand. It was for naught, however, as Weiss simply summoned another Glyph atop the previous one, effectively doubling the force that was exerted upon Blake’s body…

A horrific, gut-wrenching snap resounded across the cavernous warehouse, followed by an ear-piercing howl of agony;

“GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Blake wailed as her unbound leg finally connected fully with the concrete floor, as a result of her ankle snapping broken, ligaments and muscles unable to hold against the outside force of Weiss’ Semblance. The pain from the snapped joint was worse than anything else Blake had experienced thus far, if only because it was incredibly localized and sharp. The slightest twitch against the restraining power of the Glyph was impossible, the only thing it achieving, being that Blake’s muscles tightened, moving the broken bones around some more.

Blake was unsure of how long she just lay on the floor and howled in pain, pinned there by the inexorable power of the Schnee Semblance, but it felt like an eternity. No sympathy made itself known, no reprieve from the constant pressure, no consideration made for her broken ankle, not even soothing words, trying to delude her into thinking there would be help… Just her, the cold floor, and her torment.

By the time Blake managed to quell the pain in her ankle from clouding her every thought and breath, the sound of escaping air immediately grabbed her attention, followed by the realization that parts of her body already felt moist and something was clinging to her skin. Another hissing sound followed, and the Faunus’ body suddenly felt cold, damp air strike her skin, leaving a path of sticky Dust liquid in its wake. With a sinking realization, Blake felt how _much_ of the Dust was already on her, well over three-quarters of her body feeling wet.

“Almost done now!” Weiss announced, before quickly following that with another quick spray. Panic and pain laced Blake’s voice as she tried to plead, despite how unbelievably sore her throat felt;

“Please! Please, W- I mean Your Majesty! Please! Please don’t do this to me!” the pleas seemed to fall on death’s ears, as Weiss continued to spray, humming to herself with a jaunty tune! The dissonance was terrifying Blake more than any amount of screaming or fighting ever could, spurring her to be even more desperate in her increasingly pathetic begging; “I’ll do anything! Apologize! Ear dirt! I’ll- I’ll lick your shoes! I’ll degrade myself for your amusement! Anything, just please-”

“And… Done!” Weiss announced as if Blake didn’t even speak, finishing the spray of Blake’s body. The announcement seemed to break Blake, as her pleas cut off completely. The amber-eyed girl could feel her mouth move, but no sound came out, as she tried to think of something, anything to say, in order to postpone what she knew was coming. Nothing came to mind, however, as despair gripped her soul, tears beginning to stream down her face.

That’s when Weiss touched Blake’s shoulder;

“Let me give you something to really cry about, Blake…” she said and suddenly a surge of Aura run over her body. For the briefest of moments, nothing happened, giving Blake the faintest sliver of hope that she would be spared.

The Gravity Dust ignited to life that very instant.

The Ice Dust from earlier felt like it was slowly trying to drain the life from Blake in a matter as slow and painful as it could be. The Fire Dust was an impatient predator, ripping apart her stomach to kill as quickly as possible, uncaring of whether or not she suffered. The Gravity Dust, though, was a different thing altogether, combining the worse aspects of both. As soon as the Dust was brought to life by Weiss’ Aura, pressure began mounting across Blake’s body, as if she was submerged in water. Her skin began to feel tight across her muscles as the pressure worsened, a crawling, sensation of inevitability. Across Blake’s chest, her breasts felt like they were being bound in tight cloth, which was uncomfortable, but still manageable.

“Haa… Haaa… Haa…” That feeling of manageability didn’t last, however, as pretty soon, Blake found herself breathing harder and harder as pressure mounted across her body, muscles seizing on their own, the Gravity Dust forcing movement and contractions out of them. Her body felt like it wanted to fold in on itself, slowly curling into a ball, despite her efforts. The pain in her broken ankle redoubled as well, the Dust forcing the flesh around the smashed bones to constrict, jagged-edged bones tearing at muscles. The Faunus’ chest also began to constrict, breasts being pushed inwards by the Dust, applying more and more pressure on her ribs, in turn making it harder and harder to draw breath reliably. Already, the bound girl could feel her lungs pressing against her ribcage with each breath. Blake’s stomach also felt under pressure, as if a belt was being tightened progressively around the entire thing, making her insides feel cramped and fuller than they should have been. Her back thus far was fairing the worst, muscle, skin, and bones grinding against one another, pressing onto her spine from all directions. In a way that made it impossible for her to move.

It suddenly got far worse.

“Niiiiagh!” Without any warning whatsoever, the pressure across Blake’s body seemed to double again and again, slowly crushing her in agony. Her limbs tightened around her body, fingers and toes curling closed so hard, that the Faunus could feel the bones creak. Her fingernails were digging into her palms savagely, to the point that she could already feel them breaking the skin. The compressions around her stomach were growing worse and worse, to the point that the amber-eyed girl could feel that there wasn’t enough space in her gut, foul-tasting stomach acid traveling back up her digestive tract.

“GRAAAAGH!” the crushing discomfort Blake had dealt with until now was suddenly replaced by sheer agony, as the Gravity Dust reached critical mass and began forcing the nails on both her fingers and toes _into_ the digits, the keratin puncturing flesh and drawing blood. The pain was on a level, Blake hadn’t experienced in her life. It was beyond excruciating! It was all-consuming and it only seemed to grow. Soon enough, Blake could feel her muscles pressing onto her bones, crushing the nerves between them. Her fingers were in agony. Her ribcage felt like it was being crushed, one bone at a time, lungs as if her chest was two sizes too small. The only real reprieve was the simple fact that Weiss hadn’t sprayed the Black-haired girl’s neck and head, which still allowed her to breathe, as difficult as that was between her chest being crushed and the constant screaming.

As the pressure on her abdomen mounted to unbearable levels, Blake lost the fight against her body, stomach content flooding up her throat. For a brief moment, the tormented Faunus tried to keep her mouth closed, but the pressure and volume of surging sludge proved too much and she puked, the muck erupting almost like a geyser from her throat, spraying in front of her. As the torrent of half-digested food and stomach acids subsided, Blake became mortifyingly aware of another part of her abused body that was on the verge of exploding, namely her bladder. Before she could even think of a way to stop the inevitable, the Dust pressure increased again, literally squeezing the piss out of her in inhumanly fast streams. Blake was sure that if her mind wasn’t consumed by anguish the likes of which she never thought possible, she’d be burning in shame.

It then got worse.

“NIAGAAAAAAAAAHR!” suddenly and without warning, Blake’s upper body shot ramrod straight as fresh, blazing hot, unimaginable agony ripped through it. The Dust she was covered with pressed her spinal cord together, the vertebrae crushing the nerves and pathways that sent pain to Blake’s mind, overloading her completely. The amber-eyed girl felt like her very soul was being ripped asunder, every inch of skin flayed away over and over again. The fact she hadn’t passed out, despite getting to the point that her bones were creaking under the strain of her muscles, and her nails were halfway up her digits, was some sort of demented cosmic joke.

Finally, after a bare minute of enduring, but what felt like several lifetimes for Blake, the Gravity Dust stopped. Despite the fact that the pressure across her body stopped crushing her as if underwater, pain still remained, consuming Blake’s mind and soul. Her body trembled with exhaustion and the aftereffects of the pain. Bones felt broken, despite her knowing that they weren’t. Muscles felt like they were filled with liquid lead, screaming in agony. Her internal organs felt bruised and battered as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to them. Every breath and heartbeat seemed to resonate with pain, blocking everything else around her. The amber-eyed Faunus’ breasts felt like they’ve been tenderized brutally, purple, and swelling from the crushing. Her broken ankle still pulsed, but the throbbing pain seemed to almost disappear compared to the rest of her body. Blake could taste bile in her mouth, feel the disgusting slime down her chin and breasts. Around her knees and legs, there was a warm, pungently smelling puddle of her own piss, stinging at the bloody scrapes across her legs.

But she stood there, unable or unwilling to move for almost a minute before finally, her body and mind succumbed to sheer, inhuman exhaustion. Blake swayed for the briefest of moments while her body tried to decide if it wanted to fall forward or backward, her vision swimming, blackness edging around her field of view.

The last thing Blake saw, before falling forward and into a puddle of her own puke, was Weiss, taking notes on her Scroll, ignoring the physically shattered Faunus entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sucked for Blake! Overall, despite what I had to cut and rework, I am happy with the quality of this one. The 'scientific' approach I wrote Weiss taking was fun, even if some people might have wanted a more medical fetish leaning, as oppose to injections and forced pet play.
> 
> The one thing I am not particularly sure about is the ending of the chapter, but honestly, I don't want to bang my head against the wall trying to figure something else out. That doesn't sound fun and I am doing this fic primarily to have fun and relax my standards for once.
> 
> Anyway, next time: Chapter 3: The Playful! Ruby showing us how fucked up boarding school punishments really are!


	3. The Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! Oh it feels SO good after the shitshow that the last couple of months were for me! Finally I could go back to one of my true passions; making up grotesque torture porn fanfiction! XD 18869 words for this chapter, putting us slightly above Weiss'! I will be honest the continuing ramping up of chapter length is somewhat amusing to me, even if this is now officially longer than some paperback novels you can get at a train station! XD (For reference the text is now 142 double-spaced pages in Word.)
> 
> Anyway, things aside for this chapter... Nothing in particular honestly. Some electrocution, target practice, whipping, just the usual! :P Had an interesting time trying to keep Ruby having fun throughout the torture, hope I succeeded.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the sadistic little Reaper!
> 
> PS: Yes I did delete the announcement as to why this took a while, because I thought that it wasn't worth having now that I am back in the saddle. Everyone interested would have already seen it.

A jet of glacially cold water slamming like a hammer against her body ripped Blake from the painless embrace of unconsciousness. The Cat Faunus’ body, in its stupor-like state, reacted instinctively, flailing around, trying to crawl away from the dagger-like sprays of icy liquid.

“Bragh!” Blake immediately stopped her attempts at escape when she felt her leg burst in agony, broken bones still causing her agony. As the black-haired girl tried to move her hands to try and immobilize her broken extremity, more pain flared up, as she felt her fingernails rip into her flesh. Memories of the gruesome torture via Gravity Dust flooded back into Blake’s mind, causing the abused girl to freeze in place, ignoring the torrents of cold air that continued to slam into her painfully. The amber-eyed Huntress forced herself to stay as still as possible, as cold water pooled around her body, chilling her skin, making her shiver, and wince, as every movement caused her pain.

“Just a bit longer, Blake!” Ruby’s voice called out over the roar of the water stream. Just as Blake turned to look at her team leader, hopeful that the younger girl might be persuaded to release her, the high-pressure stream of water was directed into her face. Water assaulted Blake’s nose, mouth, and eyes, stinging her vision, filling her various orifices, and actively trying to suffocate her. On instinct, Blake raised her hands to try and deflect the stream… And regretted it almost immediately. The cold droplets of water were like slivers of ice against her undamaged skin, but against her bleeding, torn-up fingers, and raw finger beds, the cold liquid was daggers and needles being shoved into her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Blake howled like a dying Grimm, body going rigid from the pain, even as she desperately tried to maneuver herself away from the constant stream of ice water. Opening her mouth though proved a mistake, as immediately, Blake’s mouth began filling with sprays and streams of arctic liquid, raking across her tongue and the insides of her cheeks.

Soon, though not soon enough for Blake, the stream of agonizingly cold water stopped. Slowly, and shakily, the bound Faunus began to relax her body on the floor, heedless of the fact that she was in the middle of a frigid puddle. At the very least the water wasn’t launched at her body at extreme pressure. Twitches of pain and discomfort still wracked the black-haired girl, each motion somehow causing the pain from Weiss’ last torture to re-ignite. Blake’s broken leg still felt as if it was on fire, the bone wiggling and tearing despite how long it must have been now. Breathing made the abused girl’s chest constrict with pain as she realized her ribs were bruised and cracked. Even the water that still lingered in Blake’s mouth seemed to aggravate her teeth, causing stabs of pain to run through her jaw. Through the smothering pain, Blake could hear Ruby’s excited voice, as black, studded combat boots walked in front of her face;

“All clean now, Blake!” the younger Huntress announced, delightedly. “Now we can move on to punishing you.” A hiccup of pure dread escaped Blake’s mouth at the words, galvanizing her mind into speaking;

“Ruby- P-p-chagh! Please!” the amber-eyed girl chocked out, her throat burning with each word, while her jaws felt like they were tearing themselves apart, as several of her teeth were cracked and digging down into her gums. “Please don’t… I’m… Everything hurts… Please, Ruby…”

“Awww…” the brunette sighed disappointedly, squatting in front of Blake, allowing the bound Faunus to look up into Ruby’s silver eyes. “You should have thought about that, before abandoning my sister then,” Ruby said, her voice suddenly losing its playful edge. Blake felt a shiver run through her, as she watched all the warmth drain from Ruby’s eyes, replaced with cold loathing she could never recall seeing before on her leader’s face. Just as Blake opened her mouth to respond, or more realistically beg some more, Ruby continued; “But, you look a little too broken up for me to play with you properly, I agree.” The silver-eyed girl’s hand reached over and grabbed the Aura Suppressor around Blake’s neck. “So, I’ll be nice for old time’s sake and Disable the function that prevents you from using your Aura to heal wounds. That should let you recover.”

There was a sudden click, followed by Blake’s panicked realization that her Aura was returning to her, flooding her body in an instant. And that meant…

“DRAAAAAAAH!” Blake screamed with renewed strength, as her Aura immediately targeted the worse of her injuries, namely her shattered ankle, flooding it with supernatural energy, _forcing_ it to heal. Bone reset itself with sickening cracks and pops, sharp edges ripping new scrapes and tears into her muscles. Tears that healed in an instant with muscle-pulling agony and wrenching, crimson blood coagulating in a heartbeat. Every second of the process was agony and it made Blake realize just why Hunters usually took so many pain suppressors when healing serious injuries. When the shattered ankle finally mended itself back together, Blake had a moment of respite from the pain, during which she could still feel how tender the extremity was.

Then the Aura forced itself into healing the other grievous injuries Blake had sustained.

“BRAAAAAAAAAGH!” the black-haired girl wailed as her fingernails and toenails began to slowly and excruciatingly extract themselves from her digits. The nails were deformed under the effects of the Gravity Dust from earlier, bent, splintered, and shattered, leaving them to tear and rake at Blake’s inner flesh as they were now forced out by her Aura. Tiny keratin splinters and bent pieces wrenched themselves out of Blake slowly and painfully, as the bound Faunus could do nothing but screech, her entire body spasmed from the pain. While her Aura did the best it could to take the edge off the agony, it wasn’t nearly enough, given how much damage there was to repair.

Then, in an instant, everything stopped. The agony of Blake’s flesh and nails mending themselves stopped, leaving only the dull throbs of pain that pulsed throughout her body. Ragged breaths tore themselves out of the chained Faunus, as she slowly called down, body twitching and slowly coming out of the agony induced rigor. Tears of relief slowly welled up in Blake’s amber eyes, as she realized that her Aura must have finally snapped, unable to keep up with all the damage that had been dealt to her body from the torture. The black-haired girl couldn’t recall a single moment in her life where she was glad her Aura broke, apart from right now.

“Aw,” Ruby sighed dejectedly. “Weiss really did a number on you, didn’t she Blake?” the brunette asked, reaching into the pouch that was attached to her belt. “Worry not though, I came prepared.” Blake, through her tears and the daze of pain that clouded her mind, saw the silver-eyed Huntress pull out a small, cylindrical object, about the size of a large-caliber bullet from the pouch. “Aura Boosters.” Dread welled up in Blake’s heart as she whispered the one thing she could think of at that moment.

“No-”

“Mhm!” Ruby nodded happily. “Tiny ones, usually good for practice fights. Should give you about 30 seconds of charge. And I have dozens, so we’ll definitely get you all healed up. Just might take a while.” Before Blake could even comprehend what Ruby was going to subject her to, the younger Huntress moved with Semblance-enhanced speed, jamming the injector of the first Aura Booster into Blake’s bicep. Terrified, the Faunus girl watched as the clear liquid inside the syringe drained into her body, the subtle push underneath her skin that accompanied an injection searing its way into her consciousness, as she knew what was coming.

Almost instantly after the Aura Booster finished draining, Blake doubled over in pain, releasing a horrendous scream that made her very bones shake. Her Aura was back and again began to repair the damaged nails, restarting the agony that had barely subsided. Worse yet, since Ruby had used the very weakest Aura Booster she could, the process was extra slow and excruciating, as the slivers of Aura continued to do their job with what little power they had. At the very least, through the fog of suffering, Blake could somewhat comfort herself with the knowledge that sooner or later her fingers would be healed and the pain would stop. It _had_ to stop, the battered Huntress thought desperately as she continued to wiggle, scream, cry, and shudder at the pain.

True to what Ruby had said, the Aura Booster lasted barely half a minute, before Blake’s Aura once again ran out, allowing the agony in her body to subside once more, allowing Blake to crumble to the ground… A state that lasted only a few seconds, until another injector was pressed against the bound Faunus’ back.

“No resting yet, Blake,” Ruby intoned in a reassuring voice, that made the black-haired girl’s heart feel like it was being submerged in ice water. “I want you in tip-top shape.” The injector began draining into Blake and in the brief moments, the amber-eyed girl had a miniature panic attack, brought on by the sensation. She would probably have a phobia of needles and injectors at this rate… If she survived the night.

“WRAAAAAGHPG!” Blake screeched, her body arching off the ground, pain washing over her again like a tidal wave. She could feel her nails finally reshaping themselves closer and closer to their previous shape, almost healing completely. The Faunus’ Aura must have also realized how close the mending was to being completed, since the dredges of healing energy began to shift, searching for other grievous injuries that needed fixing.

And unfortunately for Blake, there were plenty to be found.

Warm pressure began to spread through Blake’s chest, her ribs pulling and pushing a little as they realigned and cracks mended. The motion wasn’t as excruciating as the nails being ripped out of the wounds, but it still made Blake’s breathing harder than it already was, each gulp of air a sticky, hot, and pain-filled affair.

Just as the ribs finally healed, the Aura Booster again ran out.

Slowly, Blake’s body sunk back to the cold, wet, concrete floor of the warehouse, eyes staring unblinkingly at the rusted metal ceiling. The bound girl’s breathing was heavy, her fingers and toes twitching involuntarily, tremors from the forced healing. A detached part of her mind wondered if she’d ever be able to hold a weapon properly after this. Would she even be able to feed herself after this was all over… The thought made fresh tears well up in Blake’s eyes, bubbling sobs escaping her throat.

“Aww, don’t be sad, Blake!” Ruby tried to reassure her brutalized teammate. “As soon as you pay us all back for leaving the team, we’ll take you back.” The red-clad Huntress promised, seemingly completely oblivious to Blake’s real plight. “Now though, there is more healing to do.” She reminded, brandishing another Aura Booster.

“Wh- W- Why, R-r-ruby?” Blake pleaded as her former team leader approached her body with the infernal injector.

“Why, what?” Ruby prompted, stopping the booster a few inches from Blake’s body.

“Why this? I d-d-idn’t… What did I do to _you_?” the Cat Faunus pleaded through her sobs. She needed to know. She at least wanted to know what could have possibly happened to Ruby that would make the gentle girl that wanted to help others, torture her teammate just for amusement.

“Oh, absolutely nothing,” Ruby replied with a bright smile that made Blake choke at how happy Ruby seemed. “But you see, Blake, this isn’t about me.” The silver-eyed girl clarified, pressing the tip of the Aura Booster against Blake’s upper arm. Blake’s eyes widened, as she stared at the injector in terror, waiting for Ruby to hit the button and renew the torture. After a few seconds of waiting, Ruby continued her voice chipper, but with a definite strain to it. “This is about what you put my sister through. You see, when you left, Yang was devastated. She wouldn’t stop moping and snapping at me and dad, and Brothers forbid I mentioned you, or our team.” All the while Ruby talked, Blake listened, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the thumb she had against the booster’s switch. Fresh, cold sweat began to trickle down Blake’s forehead as she simply waited for the moment Ruby pressed down. “It took me a while to figure out what had happened really. A while to realize why you leaving had _this_ much of an effect. But when I did… I will be honest Blake, I wasn’t sure I could forgive you. In fact, I still am not sure.” With those words, the plunger was pressed and the Aura Booster drained. Knowing what was coming, Blake tried to brace herself, but it was pointless.

“MMMMPH!” This time even screaming was beyond the black-haired girl’s reach, as her jaws locked up tightly, her teeth bearing the brunt of the ‘healing’ from her Aura. Nerves literally exploded within her head as the keratin reformed and readjusted. Liquid agony flooded from her gums as the roots of her teeth wiggles in their sockets in oblong, up and down motions, in an attempt to find their original positions. Fresh blood seemed to flood Blake’s mouth, even as the wounds closed instantly. Unable to swallow since her jaws and neck were locked so tightly by the pain, the crimson liquid soon started seeping past Blake’s lips and down her chin, the grotesque smell hitting her nose.

The Aura Booster ran out again, just as the last tooth settled, allowing Blake to finally move her face again. As soon as she opened her mouth to gasp, the black-haired Faunus choked on her blood, before hastily spitting it out onto the floor in front of her. Before she could do anything more, another injector found its way onto Blake’s skin and quickly emptied into her bloodstream. Blake’s spine began to heal itself moments later, the poor girl thrashing on the ground as it did, wailing all the way.

The cycle continued for over a dozen times after; Aura Booster, pain, moments of respite, Aura Booster, pain… An endless repetition that had Blake screaming all the while. After the fourth of fifth shot from the injectors, the amber-eyed girl felt her throat tear and repair itself after each use of the medical injections, further taxing and prolonging the process. Bones creaked and readjusted, muscles knitted back together, nerves were brought back to life with delirium inducing levels of agony… The list went on and on. During Blake’s moments of clarity and lulls from the pain, she could hear Ruby talk. The younger girl kept reassuring Blake that they were almost done, kept ‘encouraging’ her to bear the pain because it was going to get worse. Kept prodding her that claiming that Blake deserved this torture. All of that in the same tone of voice that the two of them had discussed books and classes together back at Beacon. The mental dissonance this created for Blake’s flaying at the seams mind.

Finally, though, blessed words rang out through the warehouse, reaching Blake’s ears;

“All done!” Ruby announced happily, placing her Scroll in front of Blake’s face. Through a film of tears and her mind swimming deliriously, Blake recognized the readout of the Team Medical Status app on the Scroll, telling her that physically she was in top shape. The mockery the machine made of her current state almost made Blake balk, but she simply lacked the energy to do so, barely able to lift her head as she was. “Now, let’s get down to business!” Ruby announced and used her Semblance to zip away somewhere. Before the abused Faunus could think about doing anything besides crying, the red-clad Huntress was back, holding a large bag in her right hand.

“Since you’re all better Blake, I need a favor to ask you,” Ruby kneeled in front of Blake, as she spoke with a carefree smile that made Blake’s hairs stand on edge. “What do you say?” Mulling over her options for a second, the bound girl swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke;

“W-what do -y… Do you need, R-ruby?” Blake asked, stumbling over a few words, as her tongue felt as if frozen by her fear.

“First,” the silver-eyed girl reached over causing Blake to flinch away for a moment, before realizing that Ruby had unclasped the restraints around her neck. The sudden freedom of her limbs caught the Faunus completely by surprise, her arms dropping like lead weights against the flood. “From now on you will address me as Ma’am as if I was a teacher. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Blake nodded, the ‘title’ rolling surprisingly easy off her tongue. Still, a part of her mind couldn’t help but worry _why_ Ruby wanted to be addressed like this. As Blake answered Ruby’s hands moved down, unlocking another set of restraints, the ones that were holding Blake’s hands together.

“Good girl,” Ruby praised as her hands drifted between Blake’s legs causing panic to erupt within the black-haired girl’s mind for the briefest of moments before the final set of restraints was unshackled. The bindings clattered to the floor with nary a sound, leaving Blake both perplexed and terrified of what was to come. “Now, the favor I need from you is quite simple. You see, I want to do some maintenance on Crescent Rose. Unfortunately, all I have is a table,” she nodded to her right, and Blake, for the first time, since being brought in the warehouse, noticed that there was indeed a work table there. “But I couldn’t find a chair. I was hoping you could help with that.” The younger girl explained with a smile to which the amber-eyed girl found disturbing. Forcing her mouth to speak the question she was dreading, Blake asked;

“H-how… Ma’am?” the amber-eyed girl asked, remembering the painful lessons Weiss had ‘taught’ her about these little titles.

“By being my chair, silly!” Ruby answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As Blake swallowed hard, realization dawning on her as to exactly what this could mean, the silver-eyed Huntress continued speaking; “I need you to stand on all fours in front of the table, while I sit on your back and work. If you do a good job and don’t wobble too much, I’ll reward you!”

Blake whimpered at the prospect of having Ruby use her as a stool, well aware that any movement, no matter how tiny, would probably result in Ruby claiming Blake failed in some way. After all, this was the girl that once had a fit because her chair at the Beacon Armory didn’t allow her to lower it too much. Shivers of dread began to overtake the Faunus’ body, as she tried to figure out how to survive the ordeal that was ahead. Seemingly oblivious to Blake’s plight, Ruby walked over to the table and opened the bag she had in her hands.

Dramatically, the younger girl tipped the contents of the sack, spilling it in front of the table. The sounds of tiny bits of gravel piling on the floor caught Blake’s attention, terror filling her mind, as she watched the bits of rock, interspersed with what appeared to be _broken glass_ began piling on the concrete floor of the warehouse. Once the contents of the bag were spilled down onto the already rough floor, Ruby nudged them back and forth with her foot, until they created a deceptively thin and innocuous-looking covering.

Blake’s silver-eyed tormentor then began to talk;

“For my little payback, I took some inspiration from boarding schools they used to send unruly kids to,” the younger Huntress explained casually, her hand reaching for her weapon. “I have to say, it was eye-opening, seeing how devious some of these punishments could be.” Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, putting the huge sniper-scythe delicately onto the table. As she did, Blake’s Faunus ears heard the heart-clenching sound of gravel and glass crunching underneath Ruby’s steel-soled boots. “But for you, they seemed tame. Like this in particular,” Ruby pointed to the floor, stomping her foot a little for emphasis. “Is supposed to be just some uncooked rice and you’re just supposed to kneel on it. Can you believe it?” she asked mockingly as if they were discussing a joke, even as Blake felt herself frozen in place with terror. She knew she couldn’t escape from Ruby, so her mind wasn’t even considering flight as an option. “I am sure, this will make you regret abandoning the team _much_ more than some stupid rice, don’t you think, Blake?” Ruby asked with a cheery smile, the same one she used when they were gossiping about Jaune’s obvious crush back at school. “Now, crawl over here, like a good chair, Blake!” Ruby ordered, moving away from the spot where she was standing, leaving the gravel and glass-covered floor free.

“Ru- Ma’am… I-” Blake somehow found her voice, trying to plead for Ruby to realize just how demented this all was. After all, if she could reason with anybody on her team, surely it was Ruby. “Please… Please do-don’t make me…” she sputtered out pathetically. For the briefest of moments, Ruby didn’t react at all, merely looking at Blake. For the briefest of moments, Blake had hope… Ruby melted into a flurry of red rose petals and before Blake could even raise her newly freed hands to shield herself, the maelstrom of red sailed past her body.

“Nragh!” a red-hot line of pain followed, rupturing across Blake’s back, from shoulder blade to her lower back. The pain was so instantaneous and sudden that Blake’s scream was delayed, as was her reaction. Her body going ramrod straight only seconds after she could already feel a long, red, hair-thin gash appear across her back, droplets of crimson running down the side of her body. As the sudden blaze of agony quickly subsided, Blake turned her head toward where Ruby now was, careful not to aggravate the slash any further. Ruby was standing behind Blake, looking as composed as ever, but Blake’s gaze quickly drifted toward the young Huntress’ hands, where she saw a thin, short piece of metal wiring, that somehow resembled a riding crop. The metal was covered in thick, ichorous blood, that seemed to slowly seep down it, dripping wetly onto the floor.

“You don’t say ‘no’ to teachers, Blake,” Ruby explained, slowly turning around to look Blake squarely in the eye. The black-haired girl wasn’t afraid to admit that she flinched at the words. “And I will teach you with pain, Blake.” Ruby continued, gazing at the bloodied string in her hands. “Teach you what happens when you abandon your team. Now, go be my chair, or I will flay you with this string, strip by strip, understood?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Blake groaned, trying to ignore the throb of her newly acquired wound.

“Then assume the position!” Ruby ordered, flinging the wire in her hand toward the table. A few droplets of blood flew off, emphasizing the cost of disobedience. Forcing herself to move past her terror-induced stupor, Blake slowly crawled to standing on her arms and legs. As she did, the butt plug Weiss had ‘adorned’ her with, long since forgotten in the inhuman pain, made itself known, causing winces of discomfort to erupt from her stretched asshole. The fact that the healing ‘regiment’ Ruby put her through repaired all the previous damage only to happen anew, was just too much. Still, the threat of having her skin flayed managed to keep Blake moving, until she reached the carpet of broken glass and tiny gravel rocks.

Swallowing hard, and with only the incentive being the fear of more pain, Blake placed her hand onto the gravel, eyes desperately scanning for a spot with less sharp glass. Placing her open palm onto the surface wasn’t too bad, but no sooner that she moved to place her left palm, did the sharp edges of the loose materials began to dig in. Hissing, Blake withdrew her palm, only for a pointed cough to make her seize up. Right, she couldn’t go back. With one last steadying breath, Blake moved her second hand onto the loose painful bits on the floor. Even with half of her body weight onto the gravel, the sharp edges of the rocks and small slivers of glass were almost puncturing her skin.

A sharp twang rang out across the warehouse, the tip of the string in Ruby’s hand smashing inches away from Blake’s foot. The Faunus girl almost jumped as she heard the metal strike so close to her, inadvertently scampering onto the gravel and glass, heedless of trying to protect herself from the cutting edges. The motion lasted only until Blake’s mind caught up with her body and a sudden, sharp pain began to radiate from her knees and palms.

“Hrrrgh!” Blake hissed as she stopped dead still atop the gravel and glass, already feeling tiny little gashes open over her knees and palms. The pain was almost imperceptible, especially compared with the agony that was inflicted on her earlier, but it was still there. Amber eyes looked down at her hands and Blake quickly spotted blood starting to slowly pool around her palms. The black-haired girl had no illusions that the same was happening with her knees, as the gravel and glass tore at her skin and flesh underneath it.

“Doing very good, Blake,” Ruby encouraged happily. “Now shuffle a bit more and I can finally start working on my sweetheart!” she announced happily, causing Blake to whimper yet again. Knowing what would happen if she resisted, the tormented Faunus began to reposition, trying to barely lift up her hands and knees while moving, and ignoring the sticky red blood that made bits and pieces of glass stick to her flesh. Turning around took much longer than it probably should have, and it did little to ease the suffering and opening of new wounds over her limbs, but finally, Blake found herself perpendicular to the table, like a bench.

“BARHG!” before she could even take a breath to steady herself and prepare for Ruby to sit down on her back, the red-clad Huntress used her Semblance and quite literally slammed onto Blake’s back. The action drove Blake’s palms and knees deep into the excruciating coating on the ground. New wounds sprang open instantly, as the shards pierced the skin and lodged deep into her sensitive flesh. Warm blood instantly began pooling around her fingers, knees, and toes, the liquid a nauseating reminder of what was being done to her. The Faunus; shoulders and spine also hollered in agony as Ruby’s weight settled on her. Blake’s spine bent uncomfortably so, while her shoulders almost buckled out of their sockets, elbows bending backward. For the briefest moment, the black-haired girl was terrified her arms would break, and she’d fall face-first onto the gravel, but much to both her relief and continued anguish, that didn’t happen.

“Ah, this is the best thing on Remnant, Blake,” Ruby announced cheerfully, her tone incomparable to the cruelty she was inflicting. “Sitting on a nice, comfy bench,” the silver-eyed girl punctuated, by wiggling on her ‘seat’, forcing Blake’s spine to bend and twist unnaturally, making Blake groan at the motion. “working on your weapon with _all_ the time in the world…” the part about time made Blake’s heart stop in fear. She could already feel her arms and legs quiver at the forced kneeling. Ruby, while very light for a girl her age, was still not an insignificant weight atop the Faunus girl’s back. A weight that Blake knew for a fact was constant, but her mind kept insisting was increasing. “Now, let’s get to work!” Ruby exclaimed, her legs swinging inward.

“DYAAA!” Blake screeched, almost collapsing then and there, as the rough, iron-clad soles of Ruby’s boots smashed into her. The right boot wasn’t that bad, as it merely impacted against Blake’s stomach, the muscles formed from years of training absorbing the impact. The left boot though, smashed into Blake’s breast, crushing against the mammary between the metal and Blake’s own ribs. The pain exploded, literally blanking out the kneeling girl’s vision for the briefest of moments. On instinct, Blake wanted to curl up around herself, to protect her breasts from any more kicks, but she couldn’t. Even if she was willing to accept whatever inhumane punishment there’d be for ‘failing’ to be a chair, curling up on the floor, would only result in more of her body being subjected to the gravel and glass ripping into her skin and flesh. Breathing through the pain as best she could, Blake tried to stay still, willing her limbs to stop twitching, as each tremor caused new bits of glass and rock to break skin. Her fingers and knees already felt stuck to the floor thanks to the dry blood that surrounded and stained them. Standing in puddles of your own blood, had a devastating effect on Blakes psyche, as she tried to remain calm. It reminded her of fights where her life was in mortal peril… It reminded her of her last fight with Adam… Other instances when he had bloodied her. The amber-eyed girl began to hyperventilate, her state completely at odds with Ruby’s happy humming as she worked on Crescent Rose.

“You know,” Ruby interrupted the pseudo-silence, as Blake was trying to somehow distract herself from the torment inflicted upon her. “Working on Crescent Rose has always been a nice way for me to clear my thoughts, plan ahead… You know what’ I’m planning now, Blake?” the silver-eyed Huntress asked cheerfully, making Blake shudder.

“W-what… Ma’am?” Blake managed to gasp out through sharp intakes of breath. As soon as she did, Ruby’s hand came down on her head, giving her suspiciously rough pats, as if trying to force her neck to move, despite how stiff it had to be to maintain the position.

“Good girl! Good girl!” Ruby praised condescendingly, before returning to her work on Crescent Rose, wiggling atop Blake, just to add to the torture. It was a few more seconds before Ruby spoke again, and when she did, Blake wished she hadn’t; “I am planning on exactly how to torture you after this, naturally.”

“No…” the Faunus whimpered but was ignored.

“First, if you don’t do a good job as my chair, I’ll cane your ass to the bone,” Ruby declared and Blake could swear she could feel the younger girl smile as she did that. Fresh sweats of terror erupted across Blake’s body, one that had nothing to do with the strain it took to maintain her position. The small beads of salty liquid made contact with the still open wound on Blake’s side, causing quite the discomfort. “Which actually reminds me…” With no warning whatsoever, Ruby’s right hand darted toward Blake’s ass, grabbing a hold of the tail plug that was still lodged in her ass.

“R- Ma’am, n-AAAAAAAAH!” Blake’s entire body became rigid like a rock, every muscle tensing to their limit, as Ruby, without any warning or preamble, used her Aura-enhanced strength to _rip_ the oversized butt plug out of Blake’s ass. The over nine-inches circumference felt agonizing going in, but being ripped out in a single motion, was something completely different, and infinitely more brutal. The plug was simply not designed for such a motion, the wide end stretching the black-haired girl’s anus to the breaking point. Brothers, Blake was sure that something _must_ have torn from the savage removal. She could feel a slow trickle of blood travel down between her butt cheeks, but that wasn’t the worst.

No, the worst was that her body had begun to relax, the sudden tensing, resulting in her muscles no longer being able to support her. Desperate for a way to keep her body on edge, even more, Blake gripped a handful of glass and gravel, squeezing it in her palm. The pain shot through the Faunus girl’s body, as the glass bit into her palms more deeply than before, this the gravel aggravated the wounds. The self-inflicted torment did have the desired effect, as she was able to maintain her body ridged. The fact that Blake was inflicting pain on herself to avoid another type of pain was not lost on her, and it almost drove her to a sobbing mess, but she resisted.

She had to resist.

“After that, I’ll have to test the accuracy of Crescent Rose,” Ruby continued, cheerfully unaware of what was happening within her victim’s head. “Oh, I so do love going to a practice range and just firing shot after shot at the target. I don’t have a target here, so that will have to be you, Blake. Worry not, I’ll use rubber bullets.” The silver-eyed girl continued as Blake felt a shiver go through her body. Rubber bullets were generally used by Hunters for practice and the amber-eyed Faunus had heard stories about broken bones and concussions if the hit person’s Aura wasn’t up to the task… And right now she had none…

“Sadly, after that bit of fun, I’ll have to actually punish you a bit,” Ruby explained with the exact same tone she described going to the firing range at Beacon. “No need for it to be that bad though. I found some stuff in boarding schools that sounds fun to experiment with. First I’ll wash your mouth with soap,” Blake swallowed, memories of Weiss force-feeding her Fire Dust flashing through her mind and body. The only solace Blake had was that there was no way that soap would be as painful as the Dust _scorching_ her insides. “Industrial soap for oil stains naturally. Afterward, I’ll whip your palms. That will be fun, and I have a little surprise for you!” Ruby exclaimed happily, forcing Blake to have to suppress a shiver. “Most times this punishment is used, the person receiving it is supposed to stay still just because. I’m going to give you an incentive.”

“Why?...” the black-haired Faunus whined in pain and fear, even as she was forced to grab another handful of glass and gravel just to keep her body rigid enough not to crumble. She grunted out as she fore fresh wounds into her hands. Blake had no idea how much blood she’d lost by this point, but she prayed that she wouldn’t start getting faint.

“I already explained why, Blake. I don’t like repeating myself.” Ruby reminded her victim happily. The statement was punctuated by another kick at Blake’s breasts, with Ruby digging in her heel in savagely this time.

“Haaagh!” Blake choked out at the pain, as she felt her left breast being mashed, steel soles ripping at her sensitive skin. Her arms almost giving up on her, upper body lurching down toward the blood-stained gravel and glass underneath her. Fortunately, Blake managed to catch herself in time, as to not fall, but even as she did, the weight of Ruby’s body became all the more pronounced. The amber-eyed girl’s biceps burned now, thighs quaking, spine screaming in agony for relief. Blake’s shoulders were also tensed beyond reason now, neck literally creaking trying to keep straight. Breathing was getting harder and harder, as her heartbeat quickened, trying to get more oxygen to her muscles. She could feel it though; her limits being reached. Even as she continued to dig the bits of glass and rock into her palms, hoping pain to keep her going, Blake knew that it was only a matter of time. A matter of time before she either didn’t have any more strength to support hers and Ruby’s weight and get crushed by the fall, or she’d just pass out from the blood loss entirely.

And then she’d wake up to even more torture…

At the very last moment, before the Faunus girl decided to simply surrender to the sweet release of unconsciousness Ruby jumped off Blake’s back with no warning or preamble, the momentum of Ruby’s jump sending Blake tumbling to the ground.

“NYGHRRAAAA!!!” the black-haired Huntress screamed in agony as her body was forcibly thrown to the ground and the glass and gravel chips that lay there. The speed and force that Blake impacted with were enough for the bits of rock and glass to open up a dozen new scrapes and shallow cuts across her side, but that wasn’t the chief cause of her agony. No, that was caused by a tiny piece of glass that lodged itself into her left cat ear. It felt like her ear was burning from the inside, as she fruitlessly clawed at it with bloodstained hands. It was maddening, the pain feeling like it was spreading from her ear directly into her brain. It was somehow worse than the Fire Dust, as it felt like literal molten lead was being poured into her skull, drowning out all other sensations. Yes, she might have been wriggling atop a ground covered in horrendous little pieces of rock and sharp glass, clawing and ripping at her body. Yes, she was smearing blood and dirt across her hair and face. Yes, it was pointless to try and remove it by herself.

It didn’t matter though. The agony wouldn’t let her do anything less, as she wailed for mercy and aid. Writhing on the floor, unable to form a single thought that wasn’t marred by her pain and suffering.

Unconsciousness came as a red blur overtook Blake’s vision, followed by a powerful and brief blow to the head.

-PoD-

When Blake began to come to, the first thing she saw was her own feet. She was standing upright and could feel binding across her limbs keeping her upright, head hanging limply at the moment. As a sense of her own body began to return to the Faunus’ mind, she immediately felt the stabs of pain and lingering soreness in her muscles from Ruby sitting on her. Next was the piercing sensation of all the cuts that covered her body. Her hands and knees were the most cut up, with splotches of dried blood covering them completely. Blake could still see bits and pieces of glass and rock chips underneath the cacked blood and grime. A dull throb radiated from Blake’s left ear, where the piece of glass was lodged before. Judging by the fact that she wasn’t screaming in agony as soon as she regained consciousness, the black-haired girl had to conclude that the sliver of glass had to be removed from her ear.

“You’re awake! That’s great, Blake!” Ruby excitedly squealed and quickly ran to hug Blake. The red-cloaked girl slammed into Blake’s body with way too much force, knocking the air out of the bound Faunus. Between Ruby’s speed and the unyielding stone wall behind Blake, the amber-eyed Huntress found the air being knocked out of her, as well as having her cut up and bruised back slammed against the coarse surface, reigniting the dying throbs of pain.

“Uuuugh…” Blake moaned unable to force her voice any higher anymore. The black-haired girl could barely lift her head up enough to look at Ruby, all her strength seemingly gone. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take at this rate.

And even if she survived Ruby there was still Yang’s punishment to contend with-

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!” A loud air horn suddenly blasted from Blake’s left, jarring her mind awake and sending waves of pain through her ears and skull. Blake’s body tried to pull away from the infernal sound, but the restraints around her limbs made themselves known painfully known. The thin straps of metal dug deep into biceps, calves, and thighs before Blake gave up and simply endured the auditory assault to the best of her ability, gritting her teeth and eyes shut so tightly that they hurt.

Finally, after nearly thirty seconds of non-stop racket and noise, there was silence.

“Whew! That’s a relief!” Ruby declared in an exuberant manner, cutting through the deathly silence that had settled across Blake’s ears after the airhorn stopped. “I thought your hearing might have been damaged by that piece of glass I had to rip out of your ear.” The silver-eyed girl explained to Blake. “And if that happened, you’d just be useless to the team, wouldn’t you Blake?” sensing that her tormentor was expecting a reply, Blake forced her jaw to move, feeling the twinges from the gritting she did.

“Y-aesh Ma’am…” the amber-eyed girl managed to force out through her teeth, tongue feeling sluggish.

“And as team leader, it’s my duty to make sure that you are useful to us, Blake,” Ruby explained, pulling out Crescent Rose from the magnetic mount it was attached on. “Which means that, when you are no longer useful to us, I’ll just shoot you in the gut and we’ll wait for you to bleed out.” The young Huntress explained, cocking the high-caliber rifle for emphasis. The bolt slamming back made Blake recoil as much as her restraints allowed, hoping that this was just a tactic to scare her. “If you are extremely lucky that day, Yang might be convinced to beat you to death so it’s a bit faster. Another time though. For now, it’s just going to be rubber bullets.” Ruby smiled cheerfully, and turned away from Blake, beginning to measure out paces. “One… Two… Three…”

“Rub- Ma’am! Please don’t!” Blake pleaded, thrashing in her tight, painful restraints. As much as they hurt, she knew that the bullets she was about to be hit with would-be magnitudes worse. “Anything! Please, anything but this! I’ll- I’m okay with having my ass caned! I am, please! Do that! Please cane me! I beg of you!” the black-haired girl tried to bargain, desperately remembering the punishment Ruby had promised her if she failed to be a chair. It had to be better than risking her bones shattered, organs bruised, and potential concussions by ‘safe’ ammunition.

Ruby though didn’t seem to notice her former teammates pleas, as she walked further and further away, even as Blake continued to scream at the top of her lungs everything she would have liked to have done to her. Blake knew she was making no sense, knew that the things she promised she’d do were just as degrading and horrid as being a live target, but right now fear was completely overwriting her rational mind. And then, without preamble, Ruby slung around, Crescent Rose clutched in her hands, pointed toward Blake. With a smile, the red-clad Huntress flipped the scope up and took aim. As she did, Blake heard her speak, the happy tones causing Blake to feel as if she was being dunked in ice water:

“So glad you’re agreeing to that Blake. Yang really wanted to rape your ass to Grimm and back, and I know how much more she’d enjoy it if it’s whipped raw and skinless.” Without another word, one silver eye closed, as the other observed through the scope.

“NO! NO I- BWAAAAAAAAAH!” Blake tried to plead one last time, but the words died in her mind as the sound of a gunshot reverberated through the warehouse, followed by the sensation of her right kneecap exploding. The rubber bullet that connected with the already bloodied and raw knee was large and heavy, the impact devastating. Blake was more than sure that her kneecap was shattered, as she found herself unable to put any weight whatsoever on her shot leg. Looking down through the tears and matted with blood hair, Blake saw a large bruise already forming despite the blood and grime that covered her knee, the joint seemingly bent backward.

The bolt of Crescent Rose sounded again, causing wide amber eyes to look up.

“Not bad accuracy, wouldn’t you say Blake?” Blake tried her best to form a coherent answer through her pain-wracked sobs, but simply couldn’t, as every breath seemed to cause her agony. “Time to move higher, I think… Maybe one of your tits…” immediately, Ruby began taking aim again.

“No… Urgharr!” another shot sounded and Blake’s ribcage felt like it was smashed with a hammer, the impact occurring just underneath her left breast. At least one of her ribs shattered with an audible ‘ _crack’_ , followed by radiating pain. The Faunus found herself forced to take shallow, haggard breaths in order to avoid causing herself more torment, but it was in vain; each and every time her lungs and chest expanded to accommodate some air, the broken bone moved and ground, and twisted inside her chest. Every now and again, Blake choked from the pain, resulting in a fit of agonizing coughs that only exacerbated the situation. It took over five minutes until Blake could comfortably cope with the pain and be able to focus on anything else. As soon as she did, she heard Ruby’s voice, the cheerful tone mocking her suffering;

“Decided not to shoot you in the tit, Blake,” Ruby explained, chambering another round into Crescent Rose. “Might ruin the sensitivity for when Yang wants to kick them. Or was it burn them… Or both? I’m such a scatterbrain lately.” Pitiful sobbing whimpers were the best response Blake could muster at the moment, even as Ruby took aim again. “Let’s move on!” another shot rang out.

“YIIIIIIIGH!” Blake unleashed a high-pinch squealing sound, almost like a wounded animal, as Crescent Rose’s next projectile connected with her biceps at an angle, leaving an angry red welt, almost peeling the skin off. The pain burned through her entire extremity, the muscle feeling torn, while her Humerus bone felt cracked at the very least. It wasn’t the scorching pain that still permeated from her chest or leg, so Blake hoped, no, prayed that she didn’t have another broken limb. If Ruby continued at this rate she might actually be in a state that her Aura might not be able to properly heal her… And then… The younger Huntress’ words about being left to bleed out reasserted themselves in her mind, seizing her thoughts in a vise-like grip of terror.

The bolt of Ruby’s rifle sounded again.

Another shot.

“GUHH!” If not for the restraint the black-haired girl would have doubled over as the round slammed against her midsection, right above her belly button, driving the majority of air out of her system. The impact also aggravated all of Blake’s previous injuries; her leg tensed up, clamping on the shattered fragments of her kneecap, the impact on her stomach wiggled the broken rib up and down, seizing up her chest, preventing her from breathing, and the bruised muscles on her arm tightened around the fractured bone. For minutes after, tremors of pain and spasms caused by the lack of air traveled up and down the black-haired victim’s body, preventing her from relaxing or preparing for the next brutal impact.

Ruby aimed very low this time.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” the abused Faunus bellowed as the rubber round connected with the center of her left foot, shattering the many, many small and delicate bones inside. While the pain was horrible, that wasn’t the worst thing this time around. No, the real pain came due to the fact that the restraints on Blake’s limbs weren’t really designed to support her body, merely keep her upright and pinned to the wall. As such, once Blake’s left foot was no longer able to support her weight and the right leg also buckled, due to the shattered kneecap, Blake suddenly found herself hanging limply and excruciatingly off her arms, the metal straps digging into her wrists, elbows, and biceps, even as she tried desperately to lift her decimated foot off the ground. Something the restraints on her legs made impossible.

The bolt chambered another round and Blake whimpered, looking up at her former friend.

“Please… It hurts…” the black-haired girl whimpered through the snot and tears streaming down her face. She knew it would probably do nothing but spur Ruby on to hurt her more, yet she had to try. Anything to avoid more agony.

“Yang said the same thing about her arm,” Ruby trailed off, before quickly taking aim and firing again.

“AAAAAAH!” Blake’s left palm was impacted by the projectile, her knuckles crushed between the hard rubber bullet and the concrete wall of the warehouse, fingers now hanging limply in their destroyed sockets. The Faunus knew that her best bet to avoid more pain would be to stay still. Yet the sensation of her fingers being completely unresponsive made Blake want to trash around, trying to grip her digits, to stop them from wobbling and dangling like useless sausages attached to her mangled palm. The amber-eyed girl struggled against her restraints viciously, pulling and twisting her body despite the earlier injuries. Spine bent in almost inhuman angles pushed her limbs around, forcing against the cold, unyielding metal and stone.

The agony-fueled dance continued for well over a minute, before the adrenaline and other chemicals pushing at Blake’s system ran their course and the battered girl once again hung limply, her weight supported by her shoulders and arms again. The restraints had not even budged from her efforts, her futile attempts only succeeding in causing angry red welts to form on her body wherever the restraints chafed against her skin. The only solace Blake had was that she didn’t open anymore bleeding wounds on her shattered form.

Another round got chambered into Crescent Rose with purposeful finality, as Ruby’s voice reached out to the exhausted Faunus;

“Look at me, Blake. Now!” the silver-eyed girl ordered and Blake, despite wanting nothing more than to simply keep staring at the bloodied, dirty floor and contemplate her misery, looked up. She knew better than to disobey. The sight of the younger girl looking at her through the scope of the sniper-scythe almost made Blake recoil, but she simply didn’t have the energy. Once Blake’s eyes locked with the scope, Ruby spoke again; “Last round, Blake. Where do you think this one is going?”

“I don’t- Don’t know.”

“What are we forgetting?” Ruby reminded, and Blake could almost hear the smile. Swallowing, fighting back tears, the black-haired girl clarified;

“I don’t know, Ma’am.”

“Good. Still, try guessing!” Ruby encouraged, lowering the sniper rifle. As she did, Blake could see the spark of mischief in Ruby’s silver eyes. Whimpering and biting back sobs, Blake did as she was told;

“M-y a-a-arm?”

“Cold.” The younger Huntress replied as if they were having a friendly game of ‘ _Hot and Cold_ ’. Trying not to despair, Blake took the feedback.

“My head!?” Blake shrieked like a madwoman, as Ruby let the silence drag on for a few more seconds, letting the fear in the black-haired girl’s heart to grow…

“A smidge warmer.” Relief and new dread seemed to flood Blake’s system, as the answer both confirmed that she wasn’t going to get a concussion and that she would be very much awake to feel the pain.

“Ches-?” Blake tried to ask, but Ruby immediately began shaking her head. “Stomach?”

“Oooh! Almost there!” Ruby nodded approvingly. “Just a little looooower and…” realization dawned on Blake. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds, as she tried to force the words to actually leave her mouth, before weakly muttering;

“M-m-my v-va-va-”

“Yep!” Ruby nodded cheerfully, taking aim. “Going to shoot you in the cunt now, Blake. I suggest you close your mouth. Otherwise, you might bite your tongue and hurt yourself.” The silver-eyed girl explained as she placed her finger on the trigger, even as Blake went mad in her restraints.

“NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T! RUBY-MA’AM, PLEASE DON’T! No-no-no…” Blake thrashed for a few seconds, before seeing that her pleas had no effect, slowly sinking as her voice gave out completely. Ruby didn’t seem bothered by the frantic begging, as the barrel of the rifle slowly steadied, the waver diminishing. As the sheer brutality of what she was about to experience solidified into Blake’s mind, a tiny prayer surfaced, a bedtime thing some children said to ward off the monsters under the bed. With a quaking voice, Blake began to recite it under her breath; “Brothers two, please watch over me as I-” Ruby pulled the trigger.

The pain was like nothing that Blake had experienced until this point. Even the Gravity Dust didn’t deliver _this_ much pain onto her body. Perhaps it was the fact it was so concentrated onto one spot that was the reason. Perhaps it was the fact that it was the most sensitive spot on her entire body. To Blake though it didn’t matter at this moment. As soon as the rubber bullet connected with the soft tissue of her outer lips, darkness exploded in the Faunus girl’s vision, followed by an all-consuming, blazing pain. The crushing impact traveled all the way to Blake’s pelvic bone, and the traumatized girl was absolutely sure that the bone at the very least cracked, if not outright break. Her entire body went perfectly rigid for a few seconds, head jerking upwards, eyes staring at the heavens, unseeing, mouth open in a silent scream, lacking the power to let the agony be given sound. Twitches of muscles began to ripple across Blake’s body, as the burning inferno of anguish seemed to utterly consume her every sense and fiber of her being. Through the roaring blood that pumped into her ears from the pain, Blake could distantly hear the sound of something dripping from below her, the scent of blood wafting against her nose moments later.

Unable to cope with it, Blake fainted, the last thing she clearly remembered thinking was that she wanted to just die already…

-PoD-

“Huuuuh…” Blake slowly came to, her eyes opening slowly. The first thing that came into focus was the starry night, as glimpsed through the dirty, stained windows of the warehouse. That immediately told Blake she was no longer bound to the wall, as her body felt… Numb, unresponsive, and heavy. It took a full five minutes, before, Blake could regain enough of her bearings to realize she was lying on the cold damp floor of the warehouse. Swallowing heavily, in the process noticing how dry her mouth and lips felt, Blake tried moving her body, beginning with the limbs she was absolutely sure were shattered by Ruby’s ‘target practice’. Much to the Faunus’ relief, but also terror, she found that her body was once again repaired during her sleep. Blake almost wished it wasn’t. After all, if they didn’t fix her, then she might get bad enough that they would have to take her to a hospital or something…

“You know, Blake,” Ruby’s voice came from above and Blake’s amber eyes flicked toward the sound of the voice, finding the silver-eyed Huntress looking down at Blake with a smirk. “You go through Aura Boosters faster than I go through milk and strawberries.” She admonished, pointing at something on the ground. Knowing she was expected to look, Blake tilted her head in the direction where Ruby was pointing at. Perhaps Blake could have lifted her upper body, but she saw no reason to; after all, she would likely be smacked right back down. Even from her low vantage though, the black-haired girl saw a pile of empty Aura Boosters, the size of which was quite concerning. Ruby, as if reading Blake’s thoughts walked over to the pile, Scroll in hand, and began rattling off;

“This was used to fix; shattered kneecap, shattered foot, cracked Humerus bone, dislocated rib, bruising of several internal organs, including your uterus, and some internal hemorrhaging.” Ruby read off the list in quick succession, as if she was going over a grocery list. Hearing and remembering the damage that her body endured probably minutes prior, made Blake groan in anguish and utter despair. “All in all, a successful test of Crescent Rose, wouldn’t you agree, Blake?” the silver-eyed Reaper taunted, forcing Blake to answer

“Ye---es… Yes it…” the rest of the words died on Blake’s tongue, as she began to sob, her body curling in on itself, refusing to obey her. Her mind knew she had to answer. If she didn’t answer they’d hurt her more. More than they would if she didn’t. She’d be hurt either way, but if she could answer… Just answer, damn it!

Suddenly, Blake’s quivering form stilled completely, as she felt a hand on her exposed back. Slowly, the hand began moving up and down the Faunus’ back, in slow, circular motions, as if soothing her.

“That’s alright, Blake,” Ruby’s voice replied, low and caring. “I get it, you’re tired now. But it will be over soon. Just a few more things and then you can rest before _Yang_ gets here.” The words, the mere thought of what was still in store for Blake seemed to galvanize her into action. With a sudden motion, much faster than she ever thought she could do in her current state, the amber-eyed girl grabbed onto Ruby’s skirt, knuckles going white from the strain.

“Please! Brothers, please, don’t let her, Ruby!” she begged, tugging on fabric in desperation, tears, and mucus streaming down her face. “She will kill me! Please she’s mad and- MRGH!” Ruby’s foot lashed out, smashing into Blake’s shoulder and sending her tumbling away. The Faunus’ head smashed against the ground, making black spots dance in front of her vision. By the time Blake blinked the spots out of her vision, Ruby was again looming over her, legs on either side of the black-haired girl’s body. What was most terrifying was that the smile on Ruby’s face was still there.

“Don’t be silly, Blake!” Ruby chastised as she knelt over Blake, pinning her to the ground. “Yang won’t kill you, that’s just silly!” Ruby grabbed Blake’s wrists with one hand, the Aura-enhanced strength of the younger girl meaning that there was no way for Blake to escape. “After all, you can’t _suffer_ if we kill you, and trust me, Yang wants just that. You. To. Suffer!” Blake began thrashing and wailing in terror, trying in vain to escape Ruby’s grip. The smiling brunette though didn’t seem bothered as she continued. “But you calling Yang mad, was wrong, Blake. You know what they do to kids who speak bad words?” Ruby asked, reaching for something on her belt. “Do you?... ANSWER ME!” Ruby suddenly roared in fury, gripping Blake’s throat with both hands, squeezing savagely. Chocking and desperate for air, the amber-eyed girl chocked out a single syllable reply;

“No!” she croaked, barely getting the word pass the vise-like grip Ruby had on her throat. For the briefest of moments, Ruby’s expression and grip didn’t change one bit, even as Blake’s lungs continued to scream for oxygen, the muscles starting to burn up. Finally, though, the crushing hold of Ruby’s fingers eased off, allowing Blake to finally breathe, if only for a few seconds.

“Well, since you don’t know,” Ruby continued, her voice back to a cheerful pitch as if she hadn’t tried choking Blake to death moments before. “I’ll tell you…” the silver-eyed girl trailed off, as she pulled something from her pockets, showing it to the brutalized Faunus. Within Ruby’s hands were about a dozen tiny cubes of slimy, off-white substance. Realization flooded Blake’s mind, even as Ruby spoke. “They use soap to wash the child’s mouth. Open wide!”

Ruby’s free hand immediately went to Blake’s mouth fingers prying and clawing to open it. The silver-eyed girl’s fingernails scratched and raked at Blake’s face, trying to either open Blake’s mouth or force a scream that would allow the soap to be shoved in. Knowing this, the amber-eyed Faunus resisted, as best she could, enduring each and every Aura-enhanced swipe as best she could, not willing to let Ruby push the cleaning detergent into her mouth, even as she began to feel skin tear at the relentless assault.

As Ruby continued to claw furiously, Blake realized something; her hands were free!

A surge of hope rushed through the black-haired girl’s mind as she realized that since Ruby was holding the soap in one hand and trying to force screams out of Blake with the other, there was nothing keeping her from fighting back. Balling her hand into a fist, Blake struck as fast as she could, aiming at Ruby’s face. Her former team leader’s hand-to-hand skills were always abysmal, so she figured that if she caught her by surprise she could hurt her. Blake knew that escape was impossible, she was resigned to that in some way… But she’d be a Grimm-spawn if she didn’t at least put up a fight first and make her former teammates struggle for it.

Before Blake’s hit could connect though, Ruby disappeared in a cloud of red rose petals, leaving Blake striking at empty air for a brief moment, before catching herself. Adrenaline pumping, Blake rolled onto her hands and knees, eyes scanning her surroundings for Ruby’s whereabouts. The Faunus ears atop the girl’s head flickered for a brief moment, catching a gust of wind…

Right before Ruby’s steel-soled shoe slammed into the side of Blake’s head with enough force to almost make her black out. The abused girl felt like her head was split open from the impact, even as her entire body sailed across the floor, tumbling as she went. Right as she rolled to a halt on her back, blinking the multi-colored spots out of her vision, a surge of red and petals whirled over her and Ruby slammed her foot down right onto Blake’s solar plexus.

“BLEARGH-MMMPH!” Blake howled at the strike, all the air being driven out of her lungs by reflex, mouth flying open. Panic gripped her as she realized what that meant, but it was too late as Ruby’s fingers jammed themselves between the black-haired girl’s jaws, keeping them separate. With a last ditched effort, Blake tried biting down onto the digits but found her teeth grinding pointlessly over Ruby’s protective Aura. A weight settled over Blake, and the pinned Faunus looked up, eyes wide in terror, as she was met by Ruby’s cheerfully smiling face.

“Blake, oh Blake,” Ruby sighed with a dreamy tone in her voice, ignoring the struggling Faunus underneath her. Hands still free and not wanting to listen to Ruby Gloat, Blake threw out more punches, but this time, Ruby didn’t dodge those.

“MPFFF!” Blake bellowed out past Ruby’s fingers, as her own hands felt like they were hitting a brick wall. As Blake retracted her trembling, broken-feeling hands away from Ruby’s body, the silver-eyed girl shook her head.

“As I was saying, Blake,” the brunette continued, ignoring Blake’s feeble attempts to escape. “I’ve been training you see. Ozpin’s been training us on how to cover up deficits… And in Oscar’s cute body too… Wonder if Weiss would want to share that between the two of us?” she whispered in a dreamy expression. “Anyway, time to wash that dirty mouth of yours for saying bad things about my sister!”

“NNNNPGH-BLRGH!” without further preamble, Ruby half-crushed, half-force-fed the soap cubes into Blake’s mouth. Rancid and bitter taste immediately began to overwhelm Blake’s tongue, even before her own saliva started mixing in with the soap. The cubes weren’t hard, so they didn’t result in wounds being cut into the sides of Blake’s cheeks, but that was by far the only mercy. In addition to the horrid taste, the malleable detergent immediately began to melt and dissolve as the moisture in Blake’s mouth began to make contact. The runny, bubbly, and horrible liquid pooling at the back of the amber-eyed girl, tickling her tongue and uvula, trying to get her to swallow.

And Ruby wasn’t staying still either.

As soon as every single cube of soap was mushed into Blake’s oral cavity, Ruby’s hands went to work, rubbing the substance against the inside of Blake’s cheeks, crushing and lodging it into her teeth as well, smearing the tongue and gums with the overwhelming sensation, driving them into a mad inferno of bitterness and burning spectacle. Tears caused from the overwhelming cocktail of tastes and aggravating feelings, even as the soap began to bubble over from her mouth over her chapped and clawed up lips and lower face, stinging at the still-open wounds. The errand bubble and bit of foam also traveled upward toward Blake’s nose, risking to block the poor Faunus’ one remaining way to breathe without having to ingest the horrid concoction that was swirling in her mouth this moment.

And then there was the unbearable feeling. The feeling of how violated she felt as Ruby continued to work her fingers in and out of her mouth, pushing and prodding inside with seemingly obscene glee and little care for the fact that, for all she knew, she could be suffocating Blake with a horrid sludge of rancid fat and lye. Somehow, by some mockery of the Gods, the soap was worse than the Fire Dust from earlier, if only because of how much more disgusting it felt inside. The Dust that Weiss poured at least had the decency to burn and scorch her soft tissue enough that it was impossible for her to focus on the unrelenting texture and taste. Fresh bile, mostly consisting of stomach acid by this point was rising up in Blake’s throat threatening to bubble over, as the smell that waffled into her nose constantly fueled the disorienting haze of vile that seemed all around her.

“This is going very well, Blake!” Ruby announced, her jubilant voice, somehow carrying over the fog that was over Blake’s mind. “Just have to rinse down now!” she announced and her fingers immediately retracted from the inside of Blake’s mouth. Before the amber-eyed Faunus could relish the opportunity to vomit out the disgusting sludge that was searing her wounds and mouth, Ruby’s hand slammed back over Blake’s lips, sealing her mouth and nose tightly. Panic overwhelmed Blake instantly, and she almost swallowed on instinct, only to stop herself in the last possible moment. Seizing whatever strength she had left, Blake pushed and tugged at the hand that covered her mouth, but clearly in vain. Black spots began to dance over her vision, even as she felt her limbs go slack and Blake knew that she had only one option if she wanted to keep living.

Praying in her mind that the pain would soon stop she swallowed the soapy sludge in one large gulp.

Regret surged almost immediately, even though Ruby removed her hand, allowing Blake to breathe. It wasn’t the Fire Dust, not even close to that agony, but that didn’t make it a painless or even remotely pleasant experience. The mixture was thick, traveling slowly down her throat and digestive tract. The bubbles that followed, made Blake feel as if she ingested bad quality fizz drinks, aggravating her insides and reacting violently with the stomach acid and bile from earlier. It made large, clumps of air travel back upwards, resulting in the black-haired girl burping out large soap bubbles, even as she struggled to breathe properly.

“WAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA!” As soon as the soap, saliva, and bile made their way back down to Blake’s stomach and she could breathe from all the overwhelming sensations, the tormented Faunus doubled over on the floor, clutching her stomach. For the second time in the evening, her intestines were subjected to nigh-debilitating cramps and Blake couldn’t help but cry earnestly. Spasming and rumbling for release and relief, Blake’s stomach radiated misery and overwhelming pain. She was shaking from the agony with each cramp and each rumble, praying that she’d just lose consciousness again. If the Gods did exist, they’d grant her this minuscule mercy, wouldn’t they? Just a few moments of respite were all she wanted…

Before that could happen, however, Ruby gripped one of Blake’s Faunus ears and twisted it until the tearstained, soap-covered, twisted in agony face of Blake looked Ruby square in the eyes. The tears and nausea that was wracking Blake’s very core made it almost impossible for her to concentrate on anything, in particular leaving most of the silver-eyed Huntress’ features a blur, save for the glowing eyes and smiling mouth. Blake saw Ruby’s mouth contort, as if speaking, but no sound reached the poor Faunus, as the roaring of her own blood and wailing cries drowned out anything that could have been said by her tormentor.

Then she felt it.

Ruby’s hands were again prodding at Blake’s mouth, but this time, the brutalized Huntress couldn’t even muster the thought to resist, as she felt two of Ruby’s digits go deep into her mouth, still tingling from the soap that foamed there. Numbly, Blake felt Ruby’s fingers press down on her own tongue and then-

Blake’s eyes flew open as she felt the soap in her stomach rush forward, her gag reflex triggering violently. The rush of liquid back up from Blake’s digestive tract startled her, cutting off her breath and making her lurch forward, even as Ruby dashed away using her Semblance. The sludge that erupted out of Blake’s mouth like a geyser consisted primarily of the soap she was made to ingest earlier, mixed with stomach fluids and what little bits of food were yet undigested, or not vomited up during the previous attempts. Fresh bubbles seemed to form from the soap’s forced expulsion, gagging and traveling up Blake’s nose one last time, making sure her indignity was complete as she felt the slimy, nauseating mixture coat her chin and dribble down over her breasts and stomach.

After the last of the soap was heaved out of her system, Blake just stood there on her knees, trembling and yet again covered in bile, her body refusing to obey even the simplest order to just _move_ , her eyes fixated on a single, featureless spot on the wall. Distantly, she heard the crunching sound of Ruby’s boots walking toward her.

“Well,” the silver-eyed Huntress’ voice carried over the dead silence of the warehouse clearly enough for even Blake’s rattled senses to register, the tone playful and high in spirit. “I’d say your mouth is clean now, wouldn’t you, Blake?” Unable to force words out, Blake merely nodded, her neck feeling like it might break from the strain of having to move. Ruby though, was clearly not satisfied;

“Cat got your tongue, Blake?” she whispered directly into the trembling Faunus’ ear, causing her to shiver at the tone. “I can probably arrange for a cat to bite, or scratch out your tongue if you aren’t using it too much, you kno-” the terror the threat supplied proved to be enough to shake Blake out of her post-torture stupor and she started babbling instantly.

“Yes! Clean... Very clean Ma’am! The soap was great! Please, Ma’am! I’m clean, please, please, please no more, please…” the black-haired Huntress was almost incoherent, as she went from answering the question to babblingly begging for no more pain. As she trailed off, tears, and need for air overwhelming her voice, she heard it. A giggle. Then another, and another, until Ruby was full-blown laughing as if she had just heard the funniest joke on Remnant.

“My- Oh- Hahaha! Oh, Remnant! Remnant this is- Hahahaha!” the brunette continued to laugh for a while, as Blake cried next to her. It was a minute or so later when Ruby finally managed to get herself under control. “Ah! Oh, Brothers! You know something, Blake? I never thought we could break you _this_ badly. I mean, look at you!” Ruby suddenly shouted, gesturing at Blake. “You’re naked, on your knees, covered in vomit and telling me how great me torturing you was! I- I just have no words.”

Shame began to burn on Blake’s face as she realized exactly how right Ruby was. Every single word was accurate, as Blake thought about it; They have broken her. She still fought back whenever she could, but the former White Fang member knew and felt within herself that she wasn’t even entertaining the idea to escape somehow. She knew and _accepted_ that she would be subjected to unimaginable pain. Tears of shame, not pain, blossomed in Blake’s eyes as she lowered her gaze away from Ruby, inadvertently trailing down the puddle of puke that covered the floor and parts of her body. Trailing over her naked, shivering, and abused body…

“Well, anyway!” Ruby interrupted Blake’s musing and grabbed the Faunus girl’s left wrist viciously. “I don’t think Weiss and Yang care in particular, and neither do I. We still have more payback to inflict!” with those words hammering away at Blake’s mind, Ruby dragged the black-haired Huntress away from the puddle on the floor and toward another part of the warehouse. Despite her best attempts at it, the angle at which Ruby was dragging Blake, didn’t permit her to actually stand up and walk on her own two feet, instead awkwardly pushing herself forward with her legs, trying to avoid having her ass grated against the coarse cement of the warehouse floor. During her struggle to keep up with Ruby’s brisk pace, Blake saw that she was being led to a corner of the warehouse where two tripod-like devices were positioned roughly a meter away from one another, slightly above what for her would be shoulder-height. A tangle of wires connected the two tripods, along with several other instruments that were strewn on the ground. Blake had no clue what Ruby was planning but she really didn’t want to know.

Once they stopped in front of the tripods, Ruby released Blake’s wrist, bending down to pick up some of the trailing wires. Fear kept Blake pinned to the ground, as she was mercilessly aware of Crescent Rose, which was still attached to the magnetic holster on Ruby’s back. She knew that Ruby wouldn’t try to kill her… But Crescent Rose had other settings for its blade, ones that hurt immensely. Soon enough, Ruby turned around, holding what appeared to be half a dozen wires in one hand, and a pair of metal bracelets in the other. Each wire was ended in a small, square pad with some sort of dense liquid clinging to the bottoms of the pads.

“Get up, Blake!” Ruby ordered, grinning, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Willing her body to obey, Blake began staggering to her feet. She didn’t exactly know what the next part of Ruby’s ‘punishment’ would be, but she knew she had two options; obey, or resist and get brutalized into obeying. Cramps radiating across her muscles so badly that she almost fell over when she pushed herself upright. Her eyes felt dry even as she wanted to cry, her body apparently not having any moisture left in it for something as frivolous as sobbing about one’s pain. Tremors followed each and every breath the black-haired girl took, her lungs barely working as they should.

Despite all of that, Blake got to her feet and managed to stay there. It said something about how accustomed her body had become to pain, that she didn’t even feel the coarse cement she stood on as uncomfortable.

“Hands forward!” Ruby ordered, and the Faunus Huntress slowly raised her arms, her shoulders twitching as she did, leftovers from the rubber bullets crushing her bones. Once Blake’s wrists were as extended as possible, Ruby quickly fastened each of the metal bracelets over them and Blake noticed that each bracelet had a sensor on it. A slap over her arms, caused Blake to jump and drop her arms as if Ruby had given a direct command. A sharp twinge of humiliation ran through Blake’s mind as she realized how she responded like a disobedient cat, but her tormentor didn’t let her dwell on that as she plastered the first pad on Blake’s right breast, just above the areola. The liquid on the pad was cold, making Blake shiver as it made contact with the delicate skin.

“You’re probably wondering what this is, aren’t you Blake?” Ruby asked, as the second pad fount its way below the first, closer to Blake’s nipple. “Right?” the silver-eyed girl prompted, signaling that she wants a proper answer. Trying to keep the shiver out of her voice, since she had some idea what was going to happen, Blake nodded;

“Yes, Ma’am,”

“Well, since you are wondering,” Ruby began replying even as she plastered the third pad slightly on the side of Blake’s breast. “I am going to whip your ass, Blake. With a piano wire, just as promised. And I won’t stop until you are standing in a pool of your own blood.” Blake made an involuntary whimper at the description, hands twitching toward her butt before Ruby grabbed her by the wrist. Looking into Blake’s wide, amber eyes, the shorter Huntress continued to explain. “And while I do that, you _will_ keep your hands extended and near the tops of those stands. The bracelets will detect if you aren’t and well… You really want to keep your hands there, or it won’t be just your cute little ass that gets hurt.” Ruby specified as she began pressing another pad, this time into Blake’s left breast. She was going to regret asking. Blake knew she would, but couldn’t help herself.

“W-why is that… Ma’am?” she asked, bracing herself for the answer, just as Ruby planted the second pad onto her left breast. As soon as Ruby’s girlish giggle rang into her ears, cold sweat began to form on Blake’s brow, and her teeth began to shake a little in dreadful anticipation.

“I kind of don’t want to spoil the surprise,” the silver-eyed girl chuckled, as she plastered the last pad onto the Faunus’ body. “So how about a demonstration?” she asked, producing a remote and clicking a button on it.

There was a faint beep that emanated from the bracelets around the black-haired girl’s wrists.

Then for a brief moment, there was nothing.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Light exploded in Blake’s eyes, even as her body seized up all at once, as electric current sparked to life through the pads, which were now clearly electrodes, a remote part of Blake’s brain supplied. Blake had been hit by lightning attacks before, mostly curtesy of Nora, while sparring, but nothing to this extent; every muscle in the Faunus’ body was contracting, twitching, and convulsing simultaneously, while at the same time not allowing her to even move, as the power ran amok into her flesh. Thoughts became distant memories, as Blake’s brain felt like it was being lit on fire, breathing became impossible, as her lungs refused to move, heart beating like she was running three marathons at once, aching from the strain dozens of times a second, but the worst pain was her breasts. The two mammaries felt as if they were set on fire as if the flesh was being rent asunder with rusty forks. She wanted it to end above all else. If she could move, Blake would tear off her own flesh just so she couldn’t feel this agony anymore.

As her tormented existence continued second after second, the amber-eyed girl’s entire universe was focused on the six tiny spots where the electricity flooded into her body. Pain smothered every other sense the Faunus had; sound became just buzzing, colors melded and bled into one another as her vision distorted, even her physical location became nothing but a fleeting awareness.

Then it stopped.

As suddenly as the torrent of electrical suffering began, Blake found herself bereft of any more pain, and most importantly perhaps, anything more keeping her abused body upright. With a grunting exhalation, akin to relief, the ravished Faunus collapsed brutally onto her hands and knees, shaking from head to toe. Matted, tangled, and choppy onyx hair formed a curtain around Blake’s face and she could see small curls of steam going off it as if her hair was about to catch on fire. Even standing perfectly still, Blake’s chest was like she was constantly breathing deeply and fast, heart beating away like a jackhammer. Her breasts burned from the electricity, feeling so vulnerable and sensitive, to the point that the small pads felt like sandpaper being touched to them.

It was a good minute or so, before hearing and vision properly returned to Blake without them being warped by her mind, and when that happened, the first thing she heard was Ruby’s demonically happy chattering;

“Remnant to Blaaaaaaake!” Ruby called out, tapping the crown of Blake’s head like one would a pet that’s spaced out. Slowly, Blake raised her head, neck creaking and jaws hanging open unresponsive. Ruby’s shining eyes were nothing short of a mockery, as she continued to speak; “Every time your hands are not where they are supposed to be, you get shocked for thirty seconds. I tested the machine thoroughly and it won’t kill you.”

But she so desperately began to wish that it would.

“Please-” the amber-eyed Huntress managed to croak out before her strength gave out. Unable to support her upper body anymore on her aching, worn-out muscles, Blake sagged down, her forehead hitting the cold concrete floor, arms sprawled to the side. And still, she was somehow conscious and aware of the terror that awaited.

“I do like the view, Blake,” Ruby laughed as Blake could hear her walking around. A sharp, yet relatively painless slap across her ass grabbed Blake’s attention, making her groan out in pain as the sore muscles quivered. “And while I agree this is a superior position to skin your ass with a whip, it’s not what I had in mind… So, get. Up!”

A whimper escaped Blake’s lips as she struggled to pull herself together enough to do as she was told. She didn’t want to give Ruby any more excuses to hurt her. She didn’t, but her arms screamed in protest with every motion, her spine feeling like lead, as she fell back down onto the floor, breathing heavily. All Ruby did was click her tongue in disapproval several times in a row.

“Really, Blake, you can’t be that exhausted after just one measly shock,” the silver-eyed girl admonished, resuming circling the Faunus sprawled on the floor. “If that’s enough to keep you down, Yang is going to absolutely _wreck_ you.” Blake sobbed openly now at the thought. “And that would make the party later so dull…” Ruby trailed off, as she stopped in front of Blake’s face, Ruby’s frame casting an ominous shadow over her. “So, I’ll ask again, nicely, get up! Or I will fry your useless tits until you do.~” she finished with a sing-song voice as if she was suggesting Blake might miss out on something fun.

The fear that Ruby’s words sparked was enough to get some vestiges of Blake’s survival instincts to flare up, adrenaline dulling the pain, as she pushed herself onto her knees. It was by no means an easy process, however, as while the pain didn’t affect her as it ought to have, the Faunus’ muscles were quaking with every motion. Slowly, Blake staggered to her feet in front of the two sensor pods, the pads plastered onto her aching breasts a constant, and horrific reminder of what was to come. Swallowing hard and trying to steel whatever resolve she had left, the amber-eyed girl raised her hands on the required level, muscles already quaking a bit from the plethora of earlier horror inflicted on her body. Her more sensitive Faunus ears heard a small ‘ _beep_ ’ which she took to mean that the device was armed… And that as soon as her arms lowered she’d be shocked through her breasts.

The mere memory of the electricity surging through her body through such a vulnerable spot was enough to make her eyes water in anxious anticipation. Even in top condition though, Blake severely doubted she could withstand what Ruby wanted to do to her, much less in her current exhausted state. For Brothers’ sake, her arms already felt like lead. And when Ruby started swinging that piano wire around…

“Very good!” Ruby praised, drawing Blake out of her thoughts and back to her nightmarish reality. The battered girl’s eyes widened slightly as she saw Ruby already playing with the piano wire whip she was going to use, bending the thin, sharp, metal filament in her hands. Most strikingly, in the light, Blake could see several spots on the pristine metal marred with drying blood… Her drying blood. The sight, and Ruby’s earlier explanation that she was planning to _flay_ her ass with that string, made Blake let out an audible sobbing moan, even as she tried to keep her arms from shaking. She didn’t know what the leeway for the two pylons was, but she didn’t want to experiment… Her terrified mind told her she’d know soon enough. Ruby continued to speak, seemingly oblivious to the silent suffering of her teammate. “Now, two things before we begin, Blake. First, I am not sure how many swipes it will take to remove most of the skin off your shapely little ass, so no need to count. We’ll just keep going until I find the results satisfactory. Understood?” forcing her voice to immediately shatter and beg for mercy, Blake choked out a reply;

“Y-y-ye—Yes Ma’am…”

“Very good!! We might make a good sla- I mean teammate out of you yet!” Ruby proclaimed, and Blake knew for a fact that slip was intentional. “Secondly, every time your arms break the line, your tits will be fried for about thirty seconds as I said before. After those thirty seconds, you have about a minute to get back into position. If you don’t… Well, let’s say it’s going to be a rough minute after that.” It didn’t take much for realization to dawn on Blake, as her eyes drifted down toward the six pads on her chest.

“You- You m-”

“Mhm!” Ruby supplied with a smile. “Not only will the shock return, but the voltage will be amped up by about 50%. Can’t really kill you, but I promise it will make the first shock seem positively delightful by comparison. So try to get up fast, okay?~”

“But-” Blake tried to protest but was quickly silenced, by the piano wire pressing against her lips.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Ruby chided. “Talking time is over now. You will take your punishment and I don’t want to hear any words. Screaming though is very encouraged!” Ruby added with a smile, before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals before Blake’s very eyes. There was barely an audible swish of air before Blake felt the thread-thin wire slice into her left butt cheek vertically from top to bottom.

“YAAAAAAAAAH!” Blake screeched as she felt skin tear and most gruesomely a flap of skin hang loose. Instinctively, her pain and pure terror of the fact that Ruby was indeed flaying her ass, Blake’s arms darted down to protect herself… A buzzer sounded.

“GHHHHHHHHHHH!” Blake’s breasts, and subsequently her entire body exploded into electrically induced agony. The Faunus’ jaws clenched shut with such force that her teeth felt like they were breaking already. Every muscle in Blake’s body screamed as it spasmed and contracted against its will, not a single voluntary motion possible. All Blake could do was stand there, body rippling as the electricity coursed through it and tormented her mercilessly. Her heart raced, the organ forced to pump at ludicrous speeds because of the current running through her chest, so close to it. Once again, the black-haired girl’s breast though suffered in multiples to the rest of her body, the soft, delicate, and nerve-rich globes feeling like they were held over an open fire. This time was even worse than the first, as the mammary were already tender from the previous electrocution, amplifying the pain. It also kept mounting with every second that the electrodes discharged into her as well, going from merely excruciatingly horrific to inhumane torment. If Ruby had offered to cut off her breasts, Blake would have probably agreed then and there.

After a lifetime, the electrical current stopped flooding Blake’s system, and the amber-eyed girl immediately collapsed on the ground, her muscles turning from solid stone to gelatin in the span of a heartbeat. Her arms and legs collided painfully with the ground beneath her, but she barely felt it, the electricity having had numbed her body to most other sensations. Blake’s sense of smell though was still there, and she gagged slightly at the unmistakable odor of burning meat. A stench that was distinctly coming from her breasts, as Blake slowly became aware of wisps of smoke coming from them. The smell was reminiscent of pork meat, which only seemed to add to the nausea that Blake was experiencing at the moment. Almost worse than the throbbing, ache that still gripped her chest though, was the trickles of blood that ran down the amber-eyed girl’s butt and thighs along with the half-sliced off flap of skin that tugged nastily with every breath. Blake could feel the open flesh, as the cold air prickled against the wound on her right butt cheek, stinging, aggravating, tormenting. The only mercy, if one might call it that, was the fact that the electrical agony Blake was forced to endure mere moments before, had half-cauterized the patch of skinned meat.

The very thought made Blake want to cry, as she was literally relying on one form of torture to cancel another now. She couldn’t though; even if her eyes didn’t feel dry and aching from continuous crying and the electrical assault, the simple fact was that…

“Rubbing out of time, Blake!~” Ruby reminded, absentmindedly swishing around the piano wire in her hand. “Unless you want the second shock that is?” Ruby taunted, swatting next to Blake. The amber-eyed Faunus looked up, to see Ruby smiling happily, as she continued to taunt her abused friend; “Maybe you are just a masochistic little bitch who wants us to torture her for the rest of her life?”

“N-no…” the black-haired girl sputtered, and began moving, trying to force herself upright. Almost as soon as she managed to slightly push off the ground though, Blake’s muscles screamed in protest and she almost fell back over, palms skidding across the rough concrete, opening several new cuts. Groaning from the pain, Blake reaffirmed her stance and managed to get onto her knees, body upright and shaking with exhaustion as she struggled to not fall back down.

“Then why did you let your time run out?” Ruby asked with a smirk, still squatting in front of Blake. Panic immobilized Blake completely as she heard another buzzer sound…

“GHAAIEEEE!!!!” Blake wailed as the electricity coursed across her body again, even stronger than before. Ruby hadn’t been exaggerating when she claimed that the secondary shock was much worse than the first, as Blake literally felt her entire body _burn_ from the inside out with the current. Even the Fire Dust that Weiss made her ingest wasn’t as bad. That was at least localized to her stomach and she could somewhat withstand it. The electricity though was everywhere simultaneously; it caused the brutalized girl’s legs to spasm and buckle, jostling the rest of her body, while simultaneously making any thought impossible, as it scrambled her brain, images, and thoughts battering incoherently around her skull. For the third time in a roll though, Blake’s breasts were in agony magnitude above the rest of her body, to the point that the black-haired girl used whatever meager voluntary motions of her hands she could to grab and pull at her tits, nails scraping and clawing to try and remove the electrodes. Whatever efforts Blake made though, were in vain, as the glue Ruby had used made the electric pads impossible to remove, with the Faunus girl only succeeding in scratching and pinching her already ravaged mammary.

It took another thirty seconds, thirty lifetimes for Blake, but the electricity finally stopped again, letting its victim ‘rest.’

Blake’s form was covered in evaporating sweat from head to toe, as she was still on her knees, head flung back, glazed-over eyes staring unblinkingly at the roof of the warehouse. Smoke curled off the amber-eyed girl’s body, while her muscles still twitched as if the current still ran through them. The flayed piece of skin on her ass was now almost fully cauterized, the smell of burning blood, mixing with the rest of the putrid stenches coming off the burned form. Fresh cuts were abundant across Blake’s chest, like her nails, half-guided, half-forced by the shocks, tore at the delicate, overly-stimulated flesh. Ragged breaths escaped the black-haired girl’s open mouth, even as she felt a trickle of blood oozing down her throat, probably something torn from the last screaming marathon. Blake’s mind was also not really there, high thought smothered completely by the pain that seemed to be all she experienced now.

A backhand from Ruby brought Blake back to the present, as it split her lip. Slowly, Blake’s gaze drifted to the younger Huntress, who was almost impatiently tapping the piano wire against her palm.

“While I do enjoy watching you pay for what you did to my sister, Blake,” the silver-eyed girl began, caressing Blake’s face with the tip of the wire. The cold, serrated tip crawling over her skin, made Blake shiver in dread. “We still have more to do. So get back in position, before I decide to just run the electricity through you _constantly_.” Ruby threatened, causing Blake to shrink back.

“I- I’ll-” the amber-eyed Faunus stammered, but Ruby didn’t let her finish, leaning in toward her;

“Die? No, you won’t!” Ruby assured her. “But you can barely handle thirty seconds… Imagine close to an hour…” the brunette whispered, a low whine of fear escaping Blake’s parched and cracked lips. “You’ll beg me to kill you… And I still won’t…” the promise hung in the air for a few moments, before Ruby straightened back up, a smile spreading back across her face as if nothing had happened. “Come on now, Blake! Up and at ‘em!” with those words, Ruby grabbed Blake’s sensitive Faunus ears and tugged savagely, threatening to pull the lobe off.

“Aaaa!” Blake groaned as she tried to hastily put her feet underneath her, and prevent further pain. As she struggled to get herself upright, Blake almost toppled over again, her muscles like gelatin and her bones heavy rocks. Stumbling, Ruby’s unyielding digits dug into Blake’s Faunus ears, threatening to tear the outer lobe completely, as it became the sole thing holding Blake from collapsing on the ground. The pain was acute and intense, as the fur and skin fought against gravity. Perhaps it was Blake’s own addled mind that was playing tricks on her, but the amber-eyed girl could swear that she felt something tear in her ear, before she finally managed to bring herself upright. Once she stood on her own two legs, as precariously as she did, Ruby released Blake’s ear, the tortured ear screaming in relief and falling flat against Blake’s skull.

“Hands!” Ruby commanded, tracing the ragged tip of the piano wire down Blake’s arm, making the black-haired Faunus shiver from fright. Shakingly, Blake moved to obey, raising her arms back into position, just enough to hear the dreaded _beep_ of the devices, signaling to her that she was in for another shock if she moved.

The amber-eyed girl closed her eyes as one thought kept repeating in her head;

_I don’t want to be shocked again!_

“Now, don’t move, if you don’t want another tickle,” Ruby advised, even as she slowly traced the tip over Blake’s spine, forcing the abused Huntress to suppress shiver after shiver. Once the scraping tip of the wire reached, Blake’s ass, Ruby purposefully dragged it to the half-sheered flap of skin that still hung by a few threads, aggravating the wound and making Blake hiss in pain, but stopping herself from moving. “Let’s first remove this little bit…” With those words, the piano wire scythed through the air, the thin cord making a horrendous buzz, as it once again connected with Blake’s flesh.

“AAAAAA!” Blake screeched but somehow kept her arms straight, even if they were shaking like crazy. Every fiber of her being was simultaneously screaming for her to cover her attacked rear, and not move her arms, keeping them ramrod straight as to avoid further shocks. Mortifyingly, she could feel the fresh blood run down her leg, tracing the dried rivulets left by the previous blood. The metallic scent of the warm, sticky blood soon hit Blake’s nostrils and the Faunus girl could no longer contain her tears as they flowed out of her open eyes. Even as her vision muddied though, her keen sense of hearing picked up a metallic little scrape, right before Ruby’s debasingly cheerful voice came through, mocking her;

“Look, Blake! Who knew you could skin a cat with piano wire?” Ruby taunted, flaunting what Blake realized was a bloodied flap of her own skin, hanging loosely on the end of the piano wire. Bile rose up Blake’s throat as she struggled to remain still. It was a lost cause though, as the revolting mixture of stomach acids that traveled up her stomach made the black-haired girl’s body convulse as it erupted from her mouth.

A buzzer sounded.

“Bla-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!” Blake’s heaving was interrupted as her world again descended into a nightmare of electrical agony. Electricity danced across her skin, through her muscles, and into Blake’s very core for the fourth time now, and like every time before it, it only seemed to grow worse and worse. Combining that with the smell of regurgitated stomach acid, that was now literally evaporating off her shocked into numbness skin, assaulting the amber-eyed girl’s senses, she came perilously close to simply dropping on the floor and curling up, just waiting for death. Still, Blake, endured, knowing that if she did fall down, there was no way she would be up before the secondary shock triggered and condemned her into even greater suffering.

Thirty seconds of hell on Remnant, Blake still stood, even as smoke curled off her body in a disgusting stench of burned meat, acid, and blood, assaulting her already overtaxed senses to the absolute limit. Her muscles felt as if hewn from rock, crushing her bones as she slowly began to uncurl them, hoping against hope she’d be able to reassume the position before the time limit passed. Before the torment returned and broke her completely.

“Doing good Blake!” Ruby mock-cheered Blake, slowly walking around the electrocuted girl, as she tried to force her limbs to obey. Her hands were shaking as she extended them, slowly, but surely making her way to the two tripods. It felt to Blake as if she was trying to move through tar with weights stuck to her wrists, but she made it. The small beeping sound that sounded once, signaling she was safe for the briefest of moments, made Blake exhale in relief so potent, all of her muscles almost gave out. It was for a few brief heartbeats, but Blake finally felt safe…

“Let’s keep going!” Ruby announced, the swish of the piano wire, breaking Blake out of her momentary mental sanctuary and back into the nightmare she was really in.

-PoD-

What followed, Blake could not adequately describe. The agony, humiliation, and sheer dread defied any explanation that she was capable of, either in her current state or ever. The whipping itself was beyond any mercy that Blake could have hoped for as Ruby’s hand shaved off the skin of Blake’s ass cheeks with inhuman gusto. Every second or third strike, between her cries of pain, and the agony clouding her mind, Blake could feel another patch of skin, purposefully tiny compared to what Ruby could do, be shaved off and flop wetly to the ground, in the puddle of blood that was forming around Blake’s naked feet. Then there were the shocks; try as she might, Blake could not keep her hands straight through the relentless barrage of blows ad the mounting blood loss, resulting in her arms flinching too much, every dozen or so swats. And every time they did, the electricidal pads on her chest flared to life in blinding, soul-rending, mind-melting agony. Every time, her breasts felt like they were being ripped anew, while her organs convulsed and twitched in ways they weren’t supposed to, while her skin erupted into smoke, and her brain literally shut down, overloaded with the current. And every time it got a little worse, as her skin grew more and more sensitive to the treatment. The only positive was that the electrical current seemed to slow down the bleeding that Ruby’s skinning was inflicting. On a physical level, the amber-eyed Huntress was battered beyond compare.

Emotionally though, it was somehow worse.

Her friends were torturing her, for something she could never anticipate. For a fault, they knew about and she strived so much to rectify. The people she trusted as much as her own family, inflicted agony that she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemies upon her body. The fact that Blake was standing in a puddle of her own blood was enough to break her mind more than anything else she had ever experienced thus far. More than the Dust being forced into her body, more than the brutal treatment, more than being used as target practice, even more than the mind-searing agony of the electricity that burnt her breasts so much. She just felt so… Broken…

“I think that’s about it, Blake,” Ruby declared flicking fresh blood off the piano wire she had used to skin Blake’s ass. The flick was directed at Blake, splattering the black-haired Faunus’ face, making Blake close her eyes and look away. “Which means we don’t need this anymore.” Ruby pulled out a tiny remote and clicked a button, the wristband sensors around Blake’s arms disengaging and falling to the ground, where they plopped wetly into the drying blood. Slowly, almost afraid that this was some sort of demonic trick that Ruby was playing on her, Blake retracted her hands away from the two sensors, half-expecting another wave of agony to roll over her body, but surprisingly that didn’t come to pass. A wave of pure joy erupted from Blake, as she sagged down onto her hands and knees, crying for joy, her eyes dry, but she was crying, making pitiful, whimpering sobs of thanks directed toward Ruby.

“Th-ank y—y-y-ou Ma’am! Thank you! Thank you! T-t-t-thank yo- waaa! Waaaa!” Blake erupted into a pure wail of gratitude, moving to grab Ruby’s legs. For the briefest of moments, the black-haired Faunus touched Ruby’s boots… And was promptly kicked away so hard, she skidded across the floor, smearing her blood with her body as she went. Blake’s tormented form rolled to a stop a few feet away, as she lay face down on the floor, feeling her jaw pulse from the kick.

“What a nice little slave, thanking me,” Ruby chuckled patronizingly, as she walked toward Blake.

“Gah!” Blake groaned as another ‘gentle’ kick from Ruby turned Blake around again, so that she stared up toward the ceiling and could see Ruby’s silver eyes shive in the limited light, a sadistic smile playing on the younger girl’s face.

“But I am not quite done, and I didn’t give you permission to move,” Ruby explained, grabbing the wires that still connected the six electrodes to Blake’s breasts. “As such, I won’t remove the adhesive from your tits first.” The younger Huntress explained planting her foot on Blake’s sternum, just below the breasts.

“Wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!” Blake tried to speak, but before the first word left her mouth, Ruby yanked savagely on the electrodes, the pads ripping off Blake’s breasts… Along with bits of the skin, they were attached to. As soon as the pads were torn off, Blake’s arms immediately flew to her breasts, compressing the vandalized mammary, and began to roll around on the floor, screaming and crying at the same time, the pain overwhelming her. The skin was so sensitive from the electrocutions earlier, that Blake could swear it was more than just skin that tore from Ruby’s action. Blake could swear a chunk of her breasts was torn, and the rivulets of blood that seeped out from between her fingers heavily implied the same. Shock slowly started to overcome Blake, as she slowed down, simply curled in a ball on the floor, shaking and bleeding.

Something was happening around her, but Blake couldn’t even concentrate on anything besides the pain and how she wished to simply be left alone. She could feel movement, her instincts screaming that danger was walking around her, but doing anything about, it, even trying to figure out what exactly was happening, was beyond Blake. Ruby was going to put her through more pain, she knew that it should have galvanized her, made her act, but… She just couldn’t…

Suddenly, Blakes hands were seized by Ruby’s Aura enhanced grip and pulled away from covering her breasts. Moments later, the black-haired Huntress found herself being dragged bodily across the floor on her back, the cold, rough cement igniting sheer agony through her skinned ass.

“STOOOOP! RUBY STOP! STOP! MERCY! MERCY!” Blake shrieked at the top of her lungs as the silver-eyed girl dragged her, tearing the half-cauterized wounds anew. Her butt cheeks burned at the relentless scraping of the cold unyielding stone, and a glance back revealed that she was bleeding anew. How she had not fainted from blood loss by this point, Blake honestly could only attribute to sheer adrenaline and the all-consuming, constant, and controlled agony she was being subjected to. Ruby seemed to know exactly the amount of pain to keep her awake, but not enough to be tolerable.

“Almost done, Blake!” Ruby shouted back, not even looking at Blake, though, thank Remnant, she had come to a stop. “Just have to leave you to cool off for a bit.” With those words, Ruby twisted Blake’s arms around, forcing the amber-eyed girl’s entire body to turn, lest her shoulders get popped out of their sockets. While Blake was minutely thankful that she could remove her ass cheeks from the rough concrete, now her ravaged breasts were forced down against it, causing her even more pain. Seemingly uncaring about the suffering she was inflicting, or more probably, seeking to amplify it, Ruby slammed her knee against Blake’s pine, putting even more force into crushing Blake’s tits.

“NARGH!” the Faunus cried out, as her breasts were squished between the combined bodyweight of the two Huntresses and the coarse cement. The entire time, she was wrestling Blake to the ground, Ruby’s hands didn’t stop for a moment, trying a thin, coarse hemp rope around her wrists in a complex series of knots. The strands of the rope bit deeply into the skin of Blake’s wrists, grinding against the skin, already making minute tears into it. Hisses of pain escaped Blake’s lips as Ruby worked, as she could barely get enough air into her body to breathe, much less scream anymore, the weight crushing her ribs proving too much. Soon enough, a sharp, savage yank signaled the end of Ruby’s knot tying, almost cutting off the circulation in Blake’s wrists. Rub almost immediately got off of Blake, and for the first time, the amber-eyed victim noticed that the rope wasn’t lying on the ground, but instead trailed from the ceiling. Slowly, fearfully, Blake’s eyes traced the length of the rope as it ascended toward the ceiling. At the apex of it, the black-haired Huntress saw that it looped over a pulley, a hose attached right next to it. Tracing the other end of the line as it descended, Blake almost recoiled as she saw it end in Ruby’s hand, the brunette Huntress smiling happily. Before Blake could even think to beg to be spared, Ruby moved.

“And heave!” Ruby mockingly shouted, as she yanked the rope with Aura and Semblance boosted speed.

“HARG!” Blake screamed, as her shoulders almost popped out of their sockets at the speed, while the tie around her wrists felt like it was slicing through them more than keeping them tied. Due to Ruby going all out to pull the rope, Blake found herself thrust almost up onto her own feet, hands suspended above her rather painfully. Scrambling, Blake managed to momentarily relieve the pressure forced onto her wrists and shoulders, by planting her feet firmly on the ground…

“Heave!” another gruesomely overpowered yank took Blake completely off the floor, the pressure in her shoulders magnifying tenfold, as she hung a good couple of feet off the ground.

“AAAAGH!” the amber-eyed girl’s arms screamed as muscles were pulled taut, ready to snap, bones at their limits right before the dislocated, nerves stretched beyond what they were ever meant to. Blake’s wrists were also not spared, as she felt one of them dislocate from the pull, the rope only separating the joints, even more, causing the nerves to feel raw and burning. Delirium began to overtake Blake, as her legs kicked uselessly, trying to find a foothold to maybe reduce the pain. Part of her knew that only added to it, but she didn’t find it in herself to listen to reason. She was in pain, she was in utter agony and she just wanted it to _stop_!

“Phew!” Ruby’s voice sounded, the mocking exhalation infused with sadistic glee, from somewhere behind Blake, as she dangled and twisted on the rope like a caught fish. “Now that that’s done, I can finally get some rest. Before that, I should probably explain a few things though, what do you think, Blake?” Ruby’s hand moved and slapped Blake’s raw, bloodied, wounded ass cheek with Aura enhanced strength, making the tortured Faunus literally bounce up and down on the rope, her shoulders feeling like they were being crushed.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!” the wails erupting from Blake’s ravaged throat weren’t even human any more, as the pain simply didn’t allow for any proper articulation, her entire body consumed by all-enveloping agony, as she danced dementedly on the rope. Even through the thick blanket of pure anguish that enveloped her every fiber, Ruby’s amused laughter still penetrated into Blake’s consciousness, hammering home just how much of a game, how much of a toy she was to Ruby and probably the rest of the team.

It took a good five minutes until the traumatized girl could simply hang from her restraints, feeling her wrists and shoulders chafed and raw, strained, and dislocated, all thoughts of escape seemingly fleeting dreams. Blake felt her arms unusable, her body desecrated in ways that even the worst of the Grimm couldn’t conceive, blood slowly working its way down her legs, stomach, and arms. It was only then that Ruby began explaining exactly what was in store for Blake next;

“Now, I’ll leave you to hang there for a while, until Yang is good and ready to come and have a talk with you,” the silver-eyed Huntress explained and Blake flinched at the work ‘talk.’ Yang was going to just beat her to death, she knew it. “During that time, the hose mounted above you will be on, washing away most of the blood on you. The water is supposedly coming from the river running through the city and is icy cold. That should help you stay awake.” Ruby chuckled, as Blake whined softly, already knowing how infernal such torture can be, from seeing Adam perform it on ‘prisoners’ in the White Fang. “What was the other thing… Weiss mentioned something, but I was a bit distracted looking down her blouse… Heh… Don’t tell her that, okay? She doesn’t like me ogling her when in public.” Ruby asked innocently, even having the audacity to _blush_ as if they were back in Beacon and discussing books. Before Blake could even reply though, much less give her indignation a voice, Ruby continued: “Oh, right! Apparently being suspended like that is bad for your blood flow and can lead to problems breathing.” As if on command, Blake immediately began sensing the slight hitch in her breathing. Dread began to mount and her heart began beating faster as she continued to listen to Ruby, eyes wide in fear. “To counteract that, you’re going to have to pull yourself up constantly. If you don’t you might not survive until Yang gets here. So, do your best, okay, Blake?” With those words, Ruby turned a valve that was right next to her, and Blake’s Faunus ears immediately heard the rush of water.

“Ruby plea-Cagh! Cafff!” the amber-eyed girl’s pleas were drowned out, literally, as water the temperature of freshly melted ice began cascading atop her head, goosebumps appearing across her body almost immediately. The glacial liquid invaded Blake’s ears, both sets, nose, and mouth, chilling and causing her to gag as she swallowed, precious air being forcefully replaced with the burning chill of water in her lungs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger admittedly, but I wanted to A) finish before Volume 8 started, and B) to get this torture effective, I needed time to pass, but I didn't want to put another scene break. We'll see the results of this particular torture when Yang shows up.
> 
> Closing thoughts on this chapter... Hmmm... Really didn't like that it took me this long and I feel like the quality in the second half suffered because of the long break between writing it and the first half. Hopefully something that won't repeat itself for Yang's chapter. My personal favorite bit of this chapter was the Healing/Torture at the start.
> 
> So yeah... See you guys in "Chapter 4: The Furious", where bones will break. A LOT!
> 
> PS: Yang's name is going to drive me insane to make sure it's upper case everywhere, I just know it!... Urgh...


	4. The Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> And as a present, although a few days late, I admit, I give you the chapter I think most of you have been looking forward to the most in this fic; Yang taking center stage in torturing the little kitty! 
> 
> The two things I want to say before we jump into the chapter are this:
> 
> A) Blake should have probably died if this was real life given the amount of punishment she goes through.  
> B) "mune" is the back of a katana blade. And who says FanFiction can't teach anything? :P
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> PS; This fic is now 200 pages in Word and around 57000 words.

“Haaa- Haaa-” Blake gasped for breath, even as her arms burned from strain, and she could feel her wrists being sliced by the thin coarse rope. The glacial torrents of water that slammed into her body from above made the entire process, beyond excruciating, as she not only fought against the cold, the wounds inflicted on her body, the mental and physical exhaustion, and her own weight, but the press of the water, unyielding and constant, as it made the rope she held on to slippery, her skin raw from the temperature… And yet the Faunus Huntress fought with every fiber of her being to stay up just a bit longer, sucking in shallow gulp, after shallow gulp of air, ignoring the splashes of water that landed in her mouth. She needed to keep herself hoisted up if she wanted to breathe right now.

It had been nearly an hour now since Ruby left Blake to simply hang by her wrists, suspended a foot in the air, and the black-haired victim was aware of every moment of her abuse. Blake was forced to start pulling herself up almost from the very start, not because she had trouble breathing, but simply to keep the blood flow in her arms. She knew that since they were suspended over her head like this circulation would have been night impossible after a while, and if she wanted to use them, she had to keep moving them. The first few pull-ups were perhaps both the easiest, as Blake’s strength wasn’t flagging that badly, and the worst as her wounds, the skinned ass cheeks, and the brutalized by electricity breasts were still freshest. The dislocated wrist Blake suffered as she was hoisted upwards also interfered, the pain almost enough to get Blake to pass out. The amber-eyed Huntress persevered though and managed to haul herself up to the knot tying her hands.

She managed to hold herself up for a grand total of twenty seconds before blood loss and general exhaustion from the previous tortures forced her muscles to give out and Blake’s entire body to drop back down. The sudden shock that strained her shoulders caused black spots to dance across Blake’s vision for several minutes, not helped by the fact that her efforts seemed to have displaced the hose, resulting in it now pouring its torrent of icy liquid down directly onto her head. Immediately, the black-haired girl’s Faunus ears began to itch as the liquid pooled inside them, causing Blake minute, yet persistent discomfort that kept mounting, even as her hair matted into a curtain of heavy, wet fabric, that seemed to triple in weight, forcing her head down. Already lethargy seemed to creep into Blake’s frame…

The tormented girl began to pull herself up again.

And so it continued, with Blake pulling herself up to keep her limbs active, to make sure she could breathe, as she began to feel her lungs struggle, to stave off the hypothermia, that she knew she’d get under this unrelenting barrage of ice-cold moisture that battered and raked at her skin. And yet with every pull-up, Blake knew she couldn’t keep this up for long. Every time she fell during the last hour, Blake could feel herself draining more and more. Each time she fell, precious seconds were removed from the time she spent up, equating to a few less breaths. Each time she was forced to hang down again, her dislocated wrist launched fresh pain into her mind, while her shoulders threatened to pop out again and again. Blake had found herself praying before every drop that her shoulders won’t pop out of their sockets, because if that happened, she truly would be dead.

Breathing was already a serious problem for Blake, as she felt her lungs struggle to fill up. The fact that she was forced to spend precious seconds spitting out the water she inhaled the last time, just added to the increasing feeling of lightheadedness she felt. The amount of blood she lost couldn’t have been helping her situation, as she could still see wisps of red intermixed with the water that pooled underneath her. As sickening as the thought was because she knew exactly what was going to happen, Blake fervently hoped that Yang would come soon. At least then she’d be released from this position…

She hoped.

As Blake’s lungs began to burn again, she black-haired girl gathered what strength she had left and began to pull herself back up again, even though she could feel how her arms shook like mad, muscles quaking with every millimeter she managed to pull herself upward. The jerking of the rope managed to shift the hose around again, resulting in the water now pouring slightly away from Blake, which was the first little ray of light Blake had had the entire evening. Without the water hammering at her body, Blake’s ascent was that little modicum easier…

“AAAAAAHHH!” just as she was about to haul herself as high as possible though, a hand, warm, strong and merciless gripped her ankle like a vice, to the point Blake felt bones crack. Following the crushing grab, Blake’s legs were pulled down, the sudden yank, completely undoing the Faunus’ efforts to hoist herself upwards. Worst still, the added force of the pull, combined with the sudden drop finally dislocated Blake’s right shoulder. “WRAAAAAAAAAAAH!” searing, intense pain followed the sickening _pop_ of the dislocation as Blake hung from the rope, the force of the pull sending her body into a gentle rocking motion, which only exacerbated the pain of the dislocation. The fact that the scream drove whatever vestiges of air were left in Blake’s lungs out, was just the final nail. Blake slowly twitched in pain, trying desperately to breathe, even as she felt her lungs burn and her mind beginning to swim from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Blake found herself falling, the rope that held her suddenly going slack. The black-haired Huntress’s body fell like a rock, landing with a splash in the dirty water that was still pouring from the hose above her. The impact wasn’t gentle, as Blake’s exhausted and tormented form simply crumbled, her legs unable to support her, letting her fall sideways onto her dislocated shoulder and moments later hitting her dislocated wrist.

“RHA-chaff-phaafff!” the abused girl wailed before choking from the lack of air in her lungs. A few moments passed, where Blake did nothing but take greedy gulps of air, trying to appease her lungs and muscles, slowly lifting the fog oxygen deprivation had put over her senses. During that time, some circulation began to return to the amber-eyed girl’s arms, the fresh influx of blood, magnifying the pain in her limbs slightly. Even while in this perpetual, all-consuming agony though, a part of Blake’s mind rejoiced; she wasn’t going to suffocate. “AAAAAA!” Blake screamed as before she could properly come to grips with the revelation however, cold metallic fingers grabbed her scalp savagely, hauling her entire body upwards into a sitting position and tilting her head upward. Amber eyes locked into burning red as Blake found herself face to face with Yang’s visage, now nothing but a mask of loathing, contempt, and anger.

“Hey, Blakey, remember me?” the blonde brawler asked her voice cold fire.

“Yan-BAHH!” Yang didn’t even wait for Blake to utter her name, before socking the tormented Huntress in the jaw, hard enough that Blake flew backward, a fistful of her hair ripping off and remaining in Yang’s closed fist. Blake landed harshly against the cold floor again, and onto her dislocated shoulder, boosting the pain in the limb almost a dozen times over. She couldn’t even scream anymore, the pain was that bad. What’s more, the Faunus felt one of her front teeth wiggle harshly within her mouth, clearly dislodged from its gum. Every time Blake as much as twitched her jaw, sharp, direct pain bored into her skull.

Fast, water-splashing footsteps drew Blake’s attention and her eyes flickered, just in time to see Yang coming to a stop in front of her. The blonde’s metallic arm gripped the back of Blake’s neck, once again hauling the tortured Faunus halfway into a standing position. The sudden, jarring movement, causing every wound and dislocated extremity across Blake’s body to flare again in pain, her brain feeling like it was rattling around unsupported in her skull, multi-colored spots dancing across her vision.

“Yep, it’s me,” Yang confirmed, trying to sound upbeat, but her fury was as palpable, as an open flame. Weiss had been a cold scalpel, Ruby a vengeful knife, but Yang… Yang felt like she just wanted to burn Blake to ash. “The person who lost an arm for you,” a sudden hook followed that statement, Yang’s human fist smashing into Blake’s liver. Immediately, the black-haired girl felt the right side of her liver compress, followed by her entire body contracting in pain, as if it was trying to fold in on itself. The sudden impact caused Blake to grit her teeth involuntarily, which flared up the agony in her jaw. “The one you ABANDONED!” Yang’s knee this time smashed into Blake’s pelvis, the tip crushing the vagina against the bone, while the bone itself cracked. The pain wasn’t as concentrated and sudden as when Ruby literally shot a rubber bullet at her genitals, but in a way that only made it worse.

“AAAAAAA-!” Blake’s voice reached the howling pitch of a wild animal as the pain erupted across all facets of her being. The initial impact of Yang’s knee was bad enough, rocking her entire body aggravating all of the other injuries once more. Then came the actual pain from having her genitals rammed in with what could have easily been a beam of solid iron; The outer lips began pulsing from the blow, even as Blake felt them swelling as blood pooled into them. The Faunus’ clit was numb from the pain, which reminded Blake of being hit with lightning, the pain creeping slowly, strangling the lower parts of her body. If there had been any strength left in the amber-eyed girl’s legs it was now completely gone, the appendages just soft rubber. Blake was entirely sure that if she had anything left in her bladder from the previous tortures, she would have pissed herself again, as her bladder felt akin to a battered punching bag.

“Actually,” Yang continued to talk, refusing to acknowledge Blake’s suffering. “That would make you the second black-haired cunt to abandon me,” with those words, Yang dismissively let go of Blake’s neck, letting gravity drag her tortured teammate to the ground once more. At least, this time, Blake only fell on her dislocated wrist, not shoulder, so the pain was slightly more manageable, as she curled protectively into a ball, crossing her legs over her kicked in pussy. “And while I can’t pay back my bitch of a mother,” Even as her ears were flat against her head, Blake could still hear the unmistakable sound of Yang removing unzipping her tan, leather jacket. “I can make you pay. And Blake, let me tell you,” Yang knelt in front of Blake, now only wearing her orange crop top on her upper body. Before the black-haired girl could scamper away, the lilac-eyed Huntress’ mechanical arm gripped the still tied together wrists, pinning Blake in place. “You’ve accrued a lot of interest to pay back…” Yang’s eyes again went red as her wrist flicked and snapped the bindings around Blake’s wrists in two.

“Ahhhh…” relief and pain in equal measure began to fill Blake’s mind as she felt the blood circulation return to her purple palms and digits, slowly fighting the effects of having them tied up so brutally. Twitchingly, Blake began to move her fingers, the pins and needles that seemed to permeate her skin receding millimeter by millimeter, replaced by a dull, throbbing ache. As the ropes slowly slid off her wrists, Blake saw the trenches of skin and meat that were dug into her arms, the skin freshly bleeding from several scrapes. Blake felt her amber eyes began to get misty from fresh tears of relief, pain, and horror at what was to come.

She didn’t have to wait long to find out, however.

“ARRRGH!” Without another word, Yang grabbed Blake’s dislocated arm at the forearm and yanked the laying girl onto her feet, or at least upwards so that they were almost at eye-level. The dislocated shoulder sent white-hot spikes of anguish into Blake’s mind, colors beginning to meld in her vision, and sounds became distant and muted. Blake’s former partner grabbed her jaw roughly, forcibly turning Blake’s head toward her shoulder. Even through her tear-filled vision, and newly re-inflamed pain in her jaw, Blake could see just how swollen her joint was now, the color, a mash of eggplant purple and blood-red standing grotesquely against her pristine white skin.

“This doesn’t look good, Blakey,” Yang taunted, her voice coming inches away from Blake’s Faunus ear. “Do you want me to fix it?” she asked in a voice, that Blake could best describe as arousal and taunting rolled into one. Trying desperately to resist biting her lip as to not speak, Blake shut her eyes closed, hoping that not having to look at the enflamed, pulsing mass of pain that was her shoulder would somehow make it easier. Yang didn’t let Blake remain silent; “Answer me, you cowardly bitch!” The cold metal fingers released Blake’s jaw and jabbed at the dislocated joint, right where the two bones were still connected by nothing more than simple nerves, muscle, and sinew.

“YES! YES! FIX IT! PLEAAASE, BROTHERS, JUST FIX IT, YANG! FIX IT!!” Blake wailed as she felt the two parts of her joint come further apart, the muscles groaning as they tried not to snap. A part of Blake, the part that always told her to avoid danger, _knew_ , it _screamed_ at her to not say anything, as it would lead to more pain going off how the rest of the ordeal had gone, but Blake couldn’t listen to that voice of reason; It was too much at that precise moment. Anything would have been preferable, even the dreaded Aura Boosters that would force her body to mend itself at the expense of pain Her arm felt like it was being torn off by the slightest motions and she needed it fixed, or she’d go mad from the agony.

Yang chuckled as Blake’s words died down, a dark, mirthful sound, that made Blake’s heart clench in terror.

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Yang half-chuckled, half-growled. Before Blake could properly prepare herself, she found herself slammed down into the ground, her back cracking from the force as it connected with the cement floor. When the back of her head slammed into the stone, darkness exploded across Blake’s vision and temporarily numbed her senses, including pain. An effect that the Faunus was thankful for, as she felt her arm being twisted upwards and straight in front of her and Yang’s steel-soled boot came crashing onto her ribcage. Realization as to exactly what Yang was planning dawned on Blake, as she felt the numbing qualities of the impact lessen. Heartbeat after heartbeat passed, as Blake’s sense of pain returned slowly, along with building dread as she realized that Yang was waiting specifically so that Blake would feel the most amount of pain as her shoulder was forced back into its socket. Sure enough, as soon as Blake tried to wiggle away, Yang’s voice sounded again; “Try not to bite your tongue.” She encouraged venomously, before pushing down, her fingers clutching Blake’s forearm and wrist savagely.

“GAAAAAAAAAAH!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs as Yang pushed the humerus back into the socket with a meaty, disgusting pop. It wasn’t just the re-socketing that caused the excruciating agony, however, but rather, Yang’s fingers, as they twisted at her arm hard enough that Blake’s Faunus ears could pick up on the cracks of a bone. The pain of the bone-breaking completely overwrote any relief that Blake might have felt about her shoulder being snapped back into place. The amber-eyed girl’s entire body froze up from the break for a brief second, her mind not entirely caught up to Yang’s actions before her lower body began thrashing around savagely. The wild flailing only caused the sole of Yang’s boot to dig deeper into the flesh of her ribcage, skin tearing madly, but at the very least it was providing some form of release for the agony. It took Blake a full five minutes to finally calm down, her breathing still heavy, body trembling from head to toe, eyes wide open and unblinking, her irises no more than pinpricks.

“There! Shoulder is all fixed!” Yang explained exasperatedly as she stepped off Blake’s sternum. As she did, the black-haired victim felt the rough underside of the boot tear some skin off as it left. Blake’s fear though didn’t subside, as Yang still held her pulsing, broken arm tightly. “Though, this is the first time I see a greenstick fracture. Kind of cool, right, Blakey?” Yang drew Blake’s eyes away from the blonde Huntress and toward her right arm. As she did, and finally saw what was done to her, Blake felt bile rise in her mouth; her forearm was bent out of shape like it was a piece of wire that was bent into a slight arch. It was so unnatural, that Blake had to physically resist the urge to touch it, just to make sure she hadn’t just gone mad from the pain. Yang seemed oblivious to Blake’s torment, as she continued to talk, her voice equal part excited and impatient. “This apparently only happens if the bone is only slightly broken. I’ll try to fix it now!” she declared, and Blake felt like she was plunged into ice.

“NO YANG DON- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Blake’s desperate pleas were cut short as the lilac-eyed girl’s arms twitched, and Blake felt her radial bone snap like a toothpick, flooding her being with pain. The bone snapping was horrific enough on its own, as Blake could feel the two snapped pieces grind against one another, tearing at her muscles from the inside, causing her arm to feel like it was set on fire, but Yang’s grip added an extra layer of agony, as cold metal and warm flesh fingers crushed the skin, nerves, and muscles on either side of the break. Even without looking at the broken spot directly, as her eyelids were shut tight due to pain, Blake felt herself feeling sick to her stomach, her consciousness supplying her disgusting image after disgusting image as to how her arm probably looked right now. Involuntarily, Blake squeezed her muscles around the snapped bone, her body going rigid from the pain for a moment, before a long, low, pitiful wail of pain mewed out of her lips.

“Damn, Blake! Your bones are so fucking crappy!” Yang taunted, letting go of Blake’s broken forearm, letting it fall to the ground, where the shock of impact caused a fresh wave of pain to roll over Blake, consuming her consciousness for a few long, torturous moments. As the fog that the broken bone caused over the black-haired girl’s senses cleared, Yang began speaking again; “Now, let’s see if we can fix your wrist. Need to immobilize it first though.” With those words, Yang grabbed Blake’s neck and her left ankle roughly, the fingers on her prosthetic arm cutting all the flow of oxygen to her lungs. The amber-eyed Faunus saw for a fact, that her former partner waited several moments, until she started gasping for air, before bodily, and easily, flinging Blake onto the work table that Ruby had used to clean Crescent Rose.

“BWAAAAAH!” the tortured Faunus howled as she felt the discarded tools and parts that were leftover from Ruby’s work gouge at her back fiercely. Plastic and metal imbedded themselves all over Blake’s back, and worst yet, her skinned and scabbed over ass cheeks, breaking skin again. Her fractured arm also wasn’t spared the pain and Blake felt the bone grind against itself and the broken pieces and the inner flesh of her arm. As soon as Yang released her after throwing her onto the table, Blake shuddered involuntarily, her body now wracked with agony, before slowly trying, and failing to curl into a ball. There simply wasn’t enough strength, nor will left in Blake’s body from all the abuse she had suffered this far. And as Yang gripped her dislocated wrist, she knew this was only the beginning of what her blonde teammate had in store.

“This should work!” Yang declared, grabbing Blake’s dislocated wrist in a grip that would have dislocated it once again, and pulled the still mangled arm away from the Faunus’ body and stretched it over her head. A sudden shot of adrenaline made Blake look up, only to see her hand held firmly between the two jaws of a heavy bench vise. And Yang’s other hand was on the screw handle. Immediately more fear-induced adrenaline engulfed Blake’s frame and she began to thrash and try to pull away from the faith she knew awaited her. She ignored the tools digging into her back, ignored the fire that burned in her recently broken arm, ignored the missing skin on her buttocks, she just wanted, _needed_ , to not let Yang crush her palm, Ruby’s words about what would happen if Blake ever became ‘useless’ to the team hammering away in the amber-eyed girl’s brain. And yet, Yang didn’t even seem to notice Blake’s efforts, prompting Blake to beg, even as a traitorous part of her mind reminded her how useless that was.

“Yang! Yang please I beg you- Aaaaah!” A tightening of Yang’s thumb and forefinger around the dislocated joint of Blake’s wrist was enough to silence the tortured Huntress. Once that happened, Yang spoke, her voice eerily calm, yet Blake could sense the hate underneath, so potent, it reached even through the monotone.

“You know what, Blakey?” the lilac-eyed girl asked, as she slowly turned the screw. The two jaws of the vise were still far enough away, that Blake couldn’t even feel them touch her palms, a feeling she knew would not last. “Ruby, and Weiss, they have these funny little names they want you to call them.” Another turn of the screw, and this time one of the cruel, ribbed surfaces of the jaws touched Blake’s skin, making her involuntarily flinch. “It adds to their fun when they torture you, I think. I know they like to use them when together too. They are easily amused.” Another turn of the handle and the back of Blake’s hand started to be pressed toward the immovable part of the vise. “But me, I am different. I won’t make you call me any weird titles. Know why?” another slow turn and the black-haired girl’s mind almost stalled out as she felt the two jaws sandwich her hand, not yet applying enough force to hurt, but Blake knew it was only a matter of time. “I like it when you say my name,” a slower turn now, the pressure beginning to be applied slowly, but surely. Blake was now shaking from head to toe, amber eyes locked into Yang’s unchanging visage until she saw red beginning to spark to life across the blonde’s lilac orbs. “Say it.” Gulping as she was acutely aware of Yang’s fingers on the crank.

“Y-yang?” she whispered.

“Again,” Yang prompted, turning the handle again. This time the rough surface of the vise’s jaws did dig into Blake’s skin making her hiss. The pressure was still manageable, especially when compared with the other tortures that were inflicted earlier, but the unyielding metal left little illusion of what was to come. Blake desperately obeyed the brawler’s command on the slight hope that she might be spared the worst of it.

“Yang,” she repeated, her voice strained.

“Again,” red now fully engulfed the blonde’s eyes, and Blake could feel the way the handle twitched.

“Ya-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! AAAAAAARGH!” Blake wailed, as her former partner swiftly turned the screw several times, closing the jaws over her hand. The serrated, cold, and unyielding metal crushed Blake’s hand, causing the black-haired girl to feel half a dozen bones snap under the sudden pressure, Blake feeling them move around underneath her skin. On instinct and half-mad from pain, Blake tried to pull away from the vise. Ignoring the burning agony that still lingered in her recently fixed shoulder the black-haired girl reached over to the vise, trying desperately to pull her now mangled hand out of it. Despite the frantic pulling though, all Blake managed to achieve was tear at her skin before Yang’s metal prosthetic clamped around Blake’s wounded shoulder and squeezed viciously, pushing the black-haired girl down onto the table. “AAAAAGH!”

“Just like that!” Yang exclaimed as she jumped onto the table, straddling Blake roughly. Even through the pain, Blake could feel Yang’s body heat radiating, a side-effect of her Semblance. Since she didn’t have her Aura, the Faunus Huntress realized just how uncomfortable burning Yang’s body was in this state. The blonde leaned over Blake fully, her face worryingly close to Blake’s, and her expression somewhere between anger and horrifying excitement. “I want you, to scream my name as I physically break you. I want to hear your pleading, pathetic screams with every bone I break tonight and every torture I put you through.” Blake felt Yang’s fingers close around her dislocated wrist. “So, come on! Say it!” Shaking from head to toe, Blake closed her eyes and turned her head away. A spark of rebelliousness wanted to deny Yang the satisfaction, even if she knew that it would cost her dearly.

Swallowing her fear, Blake didn’t open her mouth.

“Say. It!” the red-eyed Huntress growled, her prosthetic right hand hovering around Blake’s ribcage. Even as fear eroded the Faunus girl’s last vestiges of resistance, she kept her mouth shut for a few more seconds, which proved to be all the patience that Yang had left. “Fine!” the blonde snapped and Blake felt a chill as a cold, metal finger pressed against her side. “Let’s see if a rib changes your mind.”

“Gah!” Blake couldn’t really scream as she felt Yang’s finger press down and snap one of her ribs like a twig. The sudden and resounding pain was so intense that the air was literally ripped out of Blake’s lungs, making them unusable for a few brief moments. The pain radiated fast, first throughout the Faunus’ midsection, followed by her stomach and finally extremities, making her shiver nastily. The shiver had the effect of making Blake’s crushed hand wiggle, the shattered bones flared in pain again. Worst all, due to Yang pinning her down so thoroughly, Blake couldn’t even move, forced to simply endure with no reprieve. Yang’s metal arm left Blake’s snapped rib, grabbing a fistful of black hair and forcing Blake to look at her.

“Ready to say it yet?” the blonde Huntress asked, fury creeping into her voice. Pain surged through Blake’s body, as she contemplated not answering, as petty and ineffective as it was, just to deny Yang the satisfaction of hearing her name… But the pain was too much, eroding what little fighting spirit was left in the Faunus’ body after Weiss and Ruby’s horrific treatments. Swallowing hard, Blake opened her mouth to speak.

“Yang-HHHHAG!” this time the red-eyed girl waited until Blake had all but finished uttering the name before cruelly snapping Blake’s wrist in place, the sickening pop of the bone only intensifying the pain which erupted from the shattered bones of Blake’s palm as they wiggled like mad tearing delicate inner tissue, even as they were being cruelly sandwiched between the two plates of the heavy-duty vise. The amber-eyed girl’s entire body vibrated with pain, slopping up and down the table, almost bucking Yang off the table. For a few brief moments, the Faunus Huntress was utterly uncaring about the scattered tools that gouged at her back, but when the feeling in her back began to return from the reduced pain in her wrist, the added sharpness of those tools made it all the more difficult for her to _stop_ thrashing like crazy. Every time Blake tried to settle, a screwdriver, or a random bolt, or a sharp piece of metal, bit into the already overly-sensitive, overly-raw skin on her back, making her shift and jump again and again.

After a few five minutes of intense thrashing, screaming, and pain before Blake finally subsided, her entire body sore once again. The black-haired Faunus could feel fresh wounds bleeding over the table, uncomfortably aware of the pooling warm blood beneath her. The Huntress’s left wrist was swelling from having been snapped back into place, while the crushed parts of her palm felt like nothing at all now, sensation seemingly driven out of it. Blake didn’t even have the courage to look up at her hand to see what the damage was, because she was fairly sure that if she did, she’d just go mad. The amber-eyed girl’s consciousness seemed to be swimming, for lack of a better term, as everything around her felt like it was tilting left and right as if she was drunk, sounds muffled like she had a pillow over her head. A font of golden yellow and red entered back into Blake’s vision. Sound pressed over her senses, but she couldn’t quite make out the words…

Until Yang’s fingers invaded Blake’s mouth and gripped the tooth that was knocked loose earlier.

“AAAAAAAAAAAA-chaf-phew!” Blake screeched as with no preamble whatsoever, Yang tore out the tooth out of Blake’s mouth. The pain was searingly intense, to the point Blake felt like she was being branded by something. Pain snaked from the nest where her tooth was, through her entire jaw, up the sides of her face, and creeping all the way to her temples. It was sharp, stinging, and seemingly all-consuming for several long moments before the blood that poured out of her gums began pooling at the back of her throat, causing Blake to choke like crazy on her own blood. The sticky crimson liquid began pooling at the back of her throat, forcing her to turn her head and half-cough, half-spit it out. The motion resulted in crimson, metallic-tasting blood, mixed with saliva to drip down the side of Blake’s face, even as her mind burned with pain and humiliation. At the very least, she wasn’t thrashing this time around, even if it meant that her mind was clear enough to hear Yang speak:

“And now that you’re fixed Blakey,” Yang began as she slid off the table, grabbing the handle of the vise that still crushed the black-haired girl’s palm. For the briefest moments, Blake was terrified of the possibility that her palm was about to be pulverized, but by some miracle, Yang actually unscrewed the vise. “Time we had a talk.” The relief that flooded Blake’s mind as she felt the rough metal clamps lessen their pressure though, was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of pain once again. Not only did the serrated surfaces of the clamps tear at her already abused skin, but the amber-eyed girl could now feel the shattered bones moving around, while her muscles twitched and twisted, each movement bringing fresh pain, as they dislodged the bone fragments, shifting them around like stones in a bag. Almost in vain, Blake tried to close her hand into a fist, hoping that it would keep the shattered fragments from moving, but only caused herself more agony, as her fingers were unable to close properly. Before Blake could try again though, Yang’s prosthetic fingers clamped down around Blake’s throat. “See, I have a question.” Without further preamble, Yang wrenched Blake off the table by her neck, throwing the amber-eyed girl brutally onto the floor.

“AAAARGH!” Blake screamed as her body hit the floor, landing heavily onto her recently fixed shoulder. The impact was brutal and the Faunus Huntress could feel a piece of skin tear off before she came to a stop. The impact also shook her mangled palm, reigniting the barely dulled pain in the extremity. For several moments after the impact, Blake’s vision was nothing but black, as her mind struggled to cope with the amount of torture she had been put through throughout the night, much less what was still coming. Slowly, gingerly, and instinctively, the violated girl curled up into a ball, gently holding her crushed palm and unresponsive fingers. Fresh tears welled up in Blake’s eyes, even as she let fresh blood from her torn tooth pool out of her mouth and onto her hair and the cold cement beneath her. Yang’s voice was droning something behind her, but words barely seemed to reach Blake in any meaningful way, much less make any form of sense to her. That was until Yang walked in front of her and Blake spotted the black outline of Gambol Shroud’s sheathe. The sight of her weapon seemed to draw Blake’s mind back into reality properly, the blanket of pain and suffering lessening enough for her to look up. Despite her senses clearing slightly, she still saw her former partner through a veil of tears. The blonde’s angry voice though was crystal clear now and held a tone that made Blake’s heart contract in terror.

“I was wondering, Blake,” the brawler Huntress began, lifting Gambol Shroud closer to her eyes, examining the sheathed sword-pistol. Blake noticed that whisps of fire had begun to appear amidst the golden locks of Yang’s hair. “When I lost my arm to your first boyfriend, you had this with you, right?” for a few brief moments, Blake just stared at Yang, unable to quite process if she was actually supposed to answer or not. An action that proved to be a mistake, as Yang’s leg lashed out, smashing into Blake’s knee.

“YAAAAAAHH!” The amber-eyed Faunus howled as her leg buckled from the impact, her knee feeling like it was just smashed by a sledgehammer. The pain was magnified by the fact that this was the very same knee that Ruby had previously exploded with Crescent Rose, meaning it was still tender. Blake was almost sure that the kneecap didn’t burst into pieces this time, but it was probably a close thing. Yang’s voice rang out even above Blake’s screams and mews of pain though;

“ANSWER ME!”

“Yes!” Blake managed, even as her mind was reeling from the cruel kick. “Yes, I had it with me!” the black-haired Huntress managed, before having to spit out fresh blood that threatened to choke her. Fortunately, Yang seemed to acknowledge the answer.

“In that case, Blake,” Yang continued, ignoring the pain of her blood-spitting teammate on the floor. “Is it that weak, that you couldn’t defend yourself with it?” the lilac-eyed girl asked.

“No, it- Argh!” Yang’s sole slammed into Blake’s right ankle, pinning the already hurting leg between the hard letter and metal sole of the boot and the rough cement. Blake could feel her bones being ground between the two unrelenting surfaces, as Yang ground her leg, making Blake scream anew, as her flesh was being grated off by the assault.

“Guess there is one way to make sure,” Yang said and Blake’s Faunus ears immediately zeroed in on the sound of Gambol Shroud being unsheathed. The sheathe-cleaver was then unceremoniously dropped in front of Blake’s face with a clatter. The sound though didn’t mask the mechanism of Gambol Shroud as it clicked and folded back into its pistol configuration. Fear surged to new heights within Blake’s heart and she willed her limbs to move, trying desperately to dislodge Yang’s foot, even as the blonde pressed further. Blake twisted around, straining her spine as much as possible, her eyes widening in pure, undiluted terror, as she saw Yang leaning down toward her leg, Gambol Shroud in hand.

“Yang? Yang, please-” the black-haired girl pleaded, tears began running down her face, as she watched her former partner press the barrel of the pistol against her calf. “Don-” the trigger got pulled. A deafening _bang_ resonated throughout the warehouse, ringing against Blake’s ears, even as her body was overtaken by the pain of molten lead gouging its way through her muscles. “GAAAAAAAAAAH!” the black-haired Faunus howled as blood spurted from the wound. Instinctively, ignoring the pain in her joints, she tried to reach for the gaping gunshot wound on her leg, but Yang reacted faster. The only thing Blake saw was Gambol Shroud whipping upwards before connecting brutally with the side of her face. “Blugh!” the amber-eyed Huntress sputtered through the agony, as the cold metal of her pistol broke her nose yet again, while the tip of the folded blade gouged a furrow on her forehead. Even as Blake’s head spun and her vision swam, delirious from the pain, Yang’s cold metallic fingers wrapped around her throat, hauling Blake’s upper body upwards to a sitting position so she was face to face with those demonic-red eyes.

“It’s a through and through wound, you pathetic little bitch!” Yang snapped, contempt and ugly, scornful disappointment lacing her screams. The prosthetic fingers remorselessly tightened around Blake’s airways, slowly choking her, making pathetic gasps escape her lips. “Trust me, if I aimed to lodge a bullet, it would have hurt a whole lot more. Wanna see, Blakey?” a manic energy crept into Yang’s voice as she jammed the still hot barrel of Gambol Shroud against Blake’s tibia bone, making all other thoughts and concerns Blake had for her safety vanish. Right now the only thing her mind could think to do was stop Yang from pulling the trigger.

“NO! NO, YANG PLEASE, I DON’T! PLEASE, MERCY, MERCY, PLEASE HAVE MERCY, YANG! PLEASE IF YOU WERE EVER MY FRIEND-” the stream of barely coherent, screaming begging was cut off, as Yang shoved the pistol barrel against Blake’s cheek, forcing her to be quiet in an instant. As the still-warm barrel singed her skin, the abused girl could feel her entire body shaking in fear at the thought of Yang just shooting her in the head right then and there… Except a traitorous little sliver of her mind, which almost screamed for the release that it would offer her. Chocking on her own shame and cowardice at the mere thought, Blake tried desperately not to think about how relieved she’d be if she was just killed then and there. Yang’s suddenly normal voice pulled the amber-eyed girl back to reality;

“Friend?” the brawling Huntress asked, slightly puzzled, yet her eyes were still blood-red instead of lilac. “Yes, I was your friend. I even lost an arm for you. And you? YOU RAN!” Gambol Shroud dropped down until it once again pointed at Blake’s calf, and a split moment later another shot tore through Blake’s leg. Once again, the burning piece of lead ripped cleanly through the muscles and flesh before slamming into the concrete floor, the precise incision not doing a thing to curb the agony that seared through Blake’s senses once the shot connected.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEE!!!” Blake wailed again, her body instinctively thrashing in Yang’s grip, spasms rippling through her extremities, bashing them against the concrete like mad. She didn’t care that she was aggravating her recently fixed shoulder and wrist, didn’t care that she could feel her neck straining not to break within Yang’s vise-like grip, she didn’t even care for the fact that she tore up every single wound on her ass again. She just cared about the second gaping hole that was just shot into her leg with her own weapon. Even though it was a through and through, the fact it was done at such a close distance, meant that the muzzle flash singed the skin around the wound horribly, while the bullet was still a literal lump of hot metal that seared her muscles and flesh as it tore them. As the amber-eyed girl wailed, cried, and thrashed, she wished she could pass out already. It was just too much at this point for her mind to take, and yet her body seemed to endure.

It took Blake a good five minutes to calm down, and even then, it wasn’t because the pain subsided, but because her body ran out of strength. The combination of the various tortures she had endured until now, combined with the acute blood loss from the two gunshot wounds and the freshly reopened patches of missing skin on her ass made it so that there was barely any strength in Blake’s limbs anymore. Her vision was swimming and faded, while coherent thoughts seemed like a distant memory. She wanted to talk, form words, beg, plead for her life, for any relief, but her mouth refused to work, as words seemed like intangible concepts now. Minutely, as if someone had reduced the volume of everything around her, the Faunus girl could hear Yang speaking;

“Not a bad pistol,” the lilac-eyed Huntress monotoned. “Wonder if the sword is also good?” Blake’s unfocused eyes saw a flicked of shifting blackness and then Yang moved.

“WAAAAAAAH!!!” the black-haired Huntress screeched, as she felt the blade of Gambol Shroud stab at her left foot. Yang drove the katana’s blade from the top of Blake’s foot, all the way through, imbedding the tip into the concrete below. In contrast to the bullets that tore into Blake’s body earlier, the steel that made Gambol Shroud was cold and sleek with moisture, from the chilled air in the warehouse. Against her better judgment, Blake looked down at her foot, her retinas the size of pinpricks, almost entirely consumed by yellow, and saw the black blade of her weapon stuck inside her foot, rivulets of blood streaming from the stab wound. Perhaps it was the shock, perhaps it was the blood loss finally overwhelming her system, or maybe even some god taking mercy on her, but at long last, darkness consumed Blake, as she fainted.

-PoD-

“Uuuuuh…” as she came to, Blake felt her head rest against something flat and hard, but her mind was far too gone still to make any sense of what she was lying against. Blake tried to open her eyes, but as she did, a stab of fear overcame her; she couldn’t open her left eye no matter how hard she tried. The surge of panic overtook the traumatized girl instantly, her mind jumping to horrified conclusions, like the fact maybe she was blinded while she slept. She tried to get up from whatever she was on, but a harsh tug on her wrists stopped her. Swiveling her one working eye toward her wrists Blake discovered 2 things; she had been resting on the surface of a table, and her wrists were held in place by pieces of rebar that were jammed through the table, pinning her there. Feeling was slowly returning to the rest of Blake’s body, even if she didn’t particularly want it, but it did help the Faunus girl realize that she was kneeling. Galvanized by the need to escape her predicament and find out what was wrong with her eye, Blake tried to get to her feet, hopefully, dislodge the rebar enough to slip out…

“KHHHHHHHHAGH!” no sooner that Blake tried to put any weight on her left foot, agony surged up her limb like wildfire causing her legs to buckle, her chin smashing against the hard surface of the table, making her jaw throb as well. Adding to the furious throb in her leg was her right arm, which felt like it had an extra joint, signaling to Blake that Yang hadn’t bothered to fix her fractured bone either. Not having the energy to thrash around anymore, Blake slowly succumbed, her body sagging down slowly, limply back to her knees, shoulders and head resting on the table surface, tears slowly rolling out of her one open eye. It took about a minute or two for the searing pain in Blake’s left leg and right arm to subside enough for the black-haired girl to risk moving again, slowly shifting her body back a little, enough to allow her head to look down at her leg. What she saw made bile raise up in her throat, almost enough to choke her; her leg was wrapped up from the knee down in scraps of cloth. The cloth itself was smudged with dirt and worst of all, so seeped with her blood, that it was literally dripping on the floor. What really made Blake gag though was that on one of the pieces of cloth, there was the tattered remnants of her personal emblem, stained and torn, meaning that Yang had used and ripped apart her own clothing to bandage the bullet wounds.

“Hey Blakey!” Yang’s voice drew Blake’s attention away from the pain and pity she was feeling, as the abused girl’s head snapped in fear in the direction of the sound. Somehow, through her tearstained vision, and with just her one currently working eye, Blake saw Yang, sitting comfortably on a chair across from her, a bottle of something next to her. The blonde was still wearing her orange crop top, but now the garment was stained with blood, droplets forming spray patterns across the fabric. If Yang knew about the blood, she didn’t seem to care particularly, as her eyes, still a furious red bore into Blake. “Having trouble opening your eye?” the sound that escaped the abused Huntress’s lips wasn’t exactly human, but more a low, whining meow of a hurt cat, as Blake’s vocal cords seemed to give out on making anything even remotely coherent. Yang smirked triumphantly at Blake’s pathetic display. “Yeah, that cut on your forehead kind of trickled blood and it cacked over your one eye. You look absolutely disgusting.” The brawler added, sneeringly, which made Blake tremble with humiliation. “Still, I think this should help!”

“YAOOW!” Yang’s arm darted across the table, grabbing a fistful of Blake’s black hair, as well as one of her Faunus ears, tugging furiously, tilting the bound girl’s face upwards painfully, putting almost inhuman pressure on Blake’s neck and spine. Waiting just long enough for Blake’s eyes to refocus onto her face, Yang grabbed the bottle from the table and lifted it so Blake could see it.

“This is alcohol, lemon juice, salt, laundry detergent, and some baking soda,” Yang explains patiently, as she swirled the white-ish liquid around the bottle, as Blake’s amber eye stared at it, body shaking in terror as to what Yang planned to do. “Should get the blood out, just don’t swallow.” With those final words, the bottle tipped and Blake could watch, in slow motion as the Grimm-concocted liquid spilled out of the mouth of the bottle and fell toward her face.

“No pla- AAAAH! Bu-Bu-IT BURNS, BROTHERS, IT BURNS!!!! YAAAAAAAANGH!!!” Blake’s screeches rose to a fever pitch as the liquid splashed across her face, the concoction fearing through her skin. It was horrific enough when the mixture of irritants landed on the relatively fresh cut that was on her forehead, the experience akin to needles being stuck into her forehead and scratching at the inside of the cut. But that was just a mild inconvenience, compared to when the liquid dripped into her eyes. The drops burned like crazy, Blake’s eyeballs feeling as if they were set on fire, burning, itching, unseeing, as tears flowed freely, her body trying desperately to counteract the chemicals assaulting her vision. The tears seemed to not help at all, as every moment the pain grew worse, going from burning to white-hot needles being jammed into her eyes over and over again. Pain quickly and decisively became Blake’s entire existence. No other sensation seemed to matter as Yang held her head, while the liquid scorched her eyes and face. Not her mangled leg, her broken arm, not her painfully pinned wrist, not even her ear, which felt like it was being torn off, no. It was just the agony in her eyes, as Blake’s vision muddled, and unfocused more and more with each heartbeat of agony she was forced to endure.

Finally, after an eternity of nothing but pain, the agonizing effects of the liquid seemed to subside, as Blake, still half-blinded by the exposure, began to form coherent thoughts again, unmarred by all-consuming suffering. Her left eye could also ‘see’ again, as the blood was indeed washed away, replaced by a hazy, watery image of her surroundings. As Blake’s struggling faded, Yang also released the black-haired Huntress’s hair, allowing her exhausted body to collapse onto the table, breathing heavily, enjoying her lungs feeling with air that wouldn’t immediately be expelled just to give her torment voice. As the agony disappeared, Blake felt just how tired she actually was, her body seemingly unable to even move, if not for the adrenaline that gave it strength when she suffered. The amber-eyed girl just wanted to rest. Even if it meant falling unconscious again, she just wanted to rest finally…

“You done whining now, kitty cat?” Yang asked venomously, shattering Blake’s illusions that she was going to receive any mercy. Limply, the violated Faunus shuffled her head on the table, trying to focus her muddled eyes onto the speaking blonde. Yang didn’t wait for Blake to actually succeed before she continued speaking; “You and I are going to have a conversation now, Blakey,” a whine escaped Blake’s ravaged throat at the mere thought of having to actually hold a conversation in her current state, and more so because she knew for a fact this was just an excuse for Yang to hurt her even more. Yang for her part just scoffed. “And every time you say something that isn’t true, or that wasn’t what _I_ wanted to hear, I’m going to shatter one of your fingers. Understand?”

“Y-a-ang… Plea- I’- It hu-NYAAAAAA!” Blake’s raspy voice didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before Yang’s mechanical hand curled around the pinky of Blake’s right hand and twisted it backward until several of the joints in the finger snapped like toothpicks. Pain radiated out from it and up her arm, all the way to her spine. Spasms seemed to grip her body as she twisted in her restraints wildly as if trying to escape the pain somehow, but every time she tugged, Yang’s unrelenting metallic grip seemed to reignite the agony in Blake’s finger. The bone that was snapped in half within Blake’s arm also inflamed everything to even greater heights, the entire right side of Blake’s body seemingly tearing itself apart. After a few minutes of pain and spasms, Blake could once again hear Yang’s voice, even though it was distant and distorted;

“Did you not hear a _single_ word I said, you cowardly cunt?!” Yang roared, releasing the twisted digit so Blake could see it; every single joint seemed to point in a different direction, making it less a finger and more a bent piece of cable that stood upright, attached grotesquely with overstretched skin, to Blake’s palm. “Are you really that fucking stupid Blake? Are you such a braindead whore that you can’t follow simple commands a mangy cat of the street would understand?” terrifyingly, Yang grabbed Blake’s ring finger as she uttered those words. “Are you?” she repeated, giving the digit an experimental tug backward.

“NO! NO, I UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTAND, YANG! I SWEAR! I SWEAR I UNDERSTAND!” Blake wailed in desperation, ignoring how her throat felt like it was on fire whenever she had to raise her voice. It was still nothing compared to the sheer anguish of having her fingers mangled by Yang. Fortunately, for once, her pleas seemed to be heard properly, as Yang eased the pressure on the Faunus’ finger, ever so slightly.

“Good,” she relented, and Blake could swear there was a hint of disappointment in Yang’s voice that quite frankly terrified her. “Let’s continue. Why did you leave?” Knowing that this question was coming, Blake wanted to answer as honestly as possible;

“I was afraid that Adam would try to hurt you because of me,” Blake explained, but even as the words left her mouth, she saw something flicker across Yang’s face that told her this was the wrong thing to say.

“So, you think I, and the rest of my family, can’t protect ourselves?” the red-eyed girl asked, grip tightening. Hoping to fix her mistake, Blake quickly replied;

“No-OOOOOOOOOAAAAH!” The black-haired girl’s voice reached a fever pitch as after the first syllable, Yang twisted her ring finger until the knuckle cracked broken, sending a fresh wave of pain up Blake’s arm, in such a way, that only seemed to reignite the dulling pain of the first broken digit. As Blake wailed more and more, Yang simply gripped the next finger, waiting for the black-haired Faunus to calm down before continuing. The wait took longer than the first time, if only because Blake’s mind didn’t even register the pain subsiding, instead convincing itself that it was still going strong. Even when the screams died down, Blake still felt her hand on fire, as she looked at Yang pitifully, trying to plead for mercy with just her reddened, puffy eyes, still suffering the effects of the alcohol.

“Now, after that _misspeak_ is over with,” Yang explained coldly, as she continued to pointedly ignore the silently sobbing Blake. “Try explaining again why you thought you leaving would be a good thing?”

“I was… Aaaagh… I was afraid… he’d hurt… He-he’d hurt people I love,” Blake repeated through tears and gasps of pain, even as she felt Yang’s fingers tighten dangerously. “It’s not about whether or not he could! I just didn’t… No, no! Let me explain, please!” the amber-eyed girl babbled terrified as Yang began to twist. Much to her shock, the blonde Huntress actually stopped, even if she didn’t reduce the pressure one iota. Taking it as a sign to continue, Blake swallowed and spoke, trying to ignore how close her digit was to snapping. “I don’t care if he succeeded or not, Yang. I just didn’t want to put you or your family at any risk, no matter how small.”

“Why?” Yang asked, leaning forward across the table. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because you’re my partner…” Blake whispered, almost inaudibly, but it was clear, by Yang’s dilating pupils that she heard it. For a heartbeat, Blake thought she might actually stand a chance of getting through to Yang. Then Yang’s hand twitched, snapping Blake’s middle finger back completely until it lay atop her hand. “YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING STAYED!” Yang roared, letting go of Blake’s fingers, only for the prosthetic arm to swipe upwards, backhanding Blake’s face so hard, that the Faunus’ entire head whipped backward with enough force to almost cause whiplash. Just as Blake’s head was about to fall back on the table, both of Yang’s hands closed around the black-haired girl’s Faunus ears, twisting cruelly and pulling her face within inches of Yang’s mad with anger visage. “If I really meant so much to you, you should have stayed and explained! Instead, after everything me and Ruby did for you, you RAN! YOU ABANDONED ME!” with those words, the red-eyed girl’s arms slammed Blake’s head into the wooden table with enough force to make the entire thing buckle, black splotches starting to dance across Blake’s already mangled vision, adding a sense of nausea and lightheadedness to the pain and suffering she had experienced until now. Blake’s body slumped down, the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the floor like a ragdoll were her still bound wrists, skin rubbed raw from the constant struggling. Yang herself was on her feet, literally towering over the brutalized girl. “Get! Up!” she barked, seemingly unaware that Blake was fighting with every fiber of her being not to pass out and slip away.

“Uuuuuu-” Blake tried to speak, weakly forcing her body to twitch, giving the appearance that she was trying to obey Yang’s orders. It was not enough.

“I SAID, UP!” Yang roared again and brought her fist down onto Blake’s index finger like a sledgehammer. For a brief moment, the impact was so tremendous that Blake couldn’t even register what had happened, but then, swiftly and decisively, she felt her finger virtually melt under the force, reduced to a flattened pancake of what it once was.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” every fiber of Blake’s soul shook as she once again gave a wailing, pained voice to her torment. The pain was so great that the battered Huntress shot up to her feet, ignoring the searing agony in her foot, simply because her mind was already overwhelmed by the blazing inferno that was her devastated finger. Soon enough though, the rest of Blake’s body reminded her exactly how badly it was battered, as she collapsed onto the table, barely able to breathe, through the pain, every muscle taut with trying to function. “Haaa--- wahh- aahhh…” she panted, even as she saw the shadow of her former friend loom over her, waiting for her to regain enough of her mental faculties for the ‘conversation’ to continue.

“Done?” Yang asked nonchalantly as if they were just strolling down the road. Knowing what would happen the second she did anything yang disapproved of, Blake, eyes clamped down tightly, trying to fight away the fear and tears, nodded, even as she struggled to bring her upper body into something resembling a standup position. “Good, so, last question Blakey,” the brawler trailed off, long enough to grab the thumb, last remaining unmarred finger on Blake’s right hand, gently rolling the digit between the metal thumb and forefinger of her replacement forearm. “Would you do it differently if you could?”

“I- Aahh- I would. I promise I would, you have to believe me!” Blake pleaded desperately, pouring every ounce of her heart and soul that she could, despite a tiny, treacherous portion of her mind repeatedly reminding her that it was ultimately pointless. A sentiment reinforced by Yang, who just shook her head.

“See, I don’t believe you, Blake,” those few words were all Blake had to go on, before her thumb was twisted. Then the bones broke apart under the pressure.

“NO-AAAAA!!!!” Blake began to thrash for the fifth time just from her fingers, as she tried to somehow move away from the pain, pulling desperately at her bonds, despite knowing that it was impossible, futile, idiotic even. Reasoning was beyond her now, every aspect of her mind completely under the thrall of pain and suffering, to the point that she wasn’t even sure where she was. Her body felt like it was floating in a sea of pain, with no anchor to keep her grounded anymore. The sweet release of unconsciousness seemed so close to her, that she could almost taste it, as her thoughts became a distant and ethereal thing… Then a sudden stab in her chest brought her back to reality. “BWAAAAAAA!!!!” the black-haired Faunus almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden stab, eyes flying wide, jerking back and forth, looking without seeing clearly, disorientated. Her breathing came shallow and fast, and cold sweat erupted across her entire body, feeling almost uncomfortable against her skin, which had grown warm from the repeated tortures. Blake’s heartrate had skyrocketed, to the point that for about half a minute she could hear nothing _but_ the insane rhythm of her blood pumping.

“No falling unconscious on me now, Blakey,” Yang’s voice cut through Blake’s hyper-agitated state, amber eyes focusing on the blonde brawler. In Yang’s hand, Blake saw a small syringe, the tip of the needle stained with blood. Before the disorientated girl could put two and two together, Yang continued; “Had to give you a shot of adrenaline right in the tit, just to make sure you don’t flake out on me. There is still your entire left hand to break fingers on after all.” Fear, new and debilitating fear rushed through Blake’s mind, as she slowly looked over to her left palm. The same one that was still shattered from the vise, already appearing as if mangled.

“Please…” the abused Huntress pleaded, her throat hurting even from the tiny whisper, as she could feel something in the back of her throat having torn at some point earlier.

“That’s okay Blake,” Yang began in a patronizing voice, gripping the thumb and pinky finger at the same time. “I promise we’ll do something much more enjoyable… After I ruin your fingers.” With those words, the blonde Huntress tugged savagely, pulling Blake’s two opposing fingers away and back.

“YAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!!” Blake howled as she felt her thumb and pinky snapped to the point that they ended up on either side of her wrist, completely dislocated, while her skin stretched almost to the breaking point, while the ligaments actually tore. Combined with the horrific brakes in the palm itself, Blake felt like she just wanted to have her entire hand lobbed off, just so the pain could stop. Worst of all, unlike with her right hand, Yang didn’t give Blake any respite, as it was clear the blonde was beyond talking at this point. The metal fingers of Yang’s prosthetic arm gripped Blake’s left index finger tightly and began squeezing hard. The pressure mounted quickly until Blake felt the bones snap and blood vessels rupture. “WAAAAAAAAH!” A spurt of blood escaped between the yellow chrome paint before trickles of red, sticky liquid began to seep through and down on the table. When Yang released the finger, and Blake finally stopped thrashing, the amber-eyed girl looked at the destroyed appendage. Her digit resembled a crushed up toothpick, hanging together only thanks to her skin, as the bones were sticking out here and there both puncturing the skin, and simply poking from underneath it, while rivulets of blood continued to slowly drain.

Yang didn’t let Blake gape at her destroyed fingers for long though, for no sooner than the tortured girl looked up, Yang’s fist launched across the table, low to the surface, smashing straight into Blake’s middle finger, head-on.

“RAAAAGH!” The impact itself was brutal, the force of the punch shoving Blake’s entire hand against the metal rebar restraints that were holding her in place. Adding to that was the fact that the blow rattled every single other broken and twisted injury, making the entire palm feel like it was all freshly shattered, sending Blake’s agony to unspeakable levels, reducing every single thought in Blake’s scrambled head into simple want for relief. And even that didn’t compare to what happened to the finger itself; the force of Yang’s punch drove every single bone into one another, splintering them within the digit itself, all the while forcing them down into the bones of the palm itself. As soon as the mind-numbing realization of what happened hit Blake, she felt nauseous and faint, the pain the only thing keeping her going, even if she so wished it wouldn’t. In a last-ditch, desperate attempt at a momentary relief, the black-haired girl reared her head backward fully intending to smash it against the table with enough force to blackout, even despite the adrenaline injection she could still feel reeling through her body. Just as she was about to slam down on the table, however, Yang’s fingers constricted around her throat harshly, cutting off almost all of her oxygen, bringing the amber-eyed Faunus face to face with her tormentor. The twisted smile on the red-eyed Huntress’ face was something that gave Blake a sinking feeling down in the pit of her stomach, even through all the pain.

“What are you trying to do, Blakey?” Yang asked, sounding very on edge. “Did you want to get out of the best bit?” she asked, shaking her head as if a disappointed parent. “Come on now, you can’t bail out on the last finger. It’s something extra special…” the brawler Huntress tugged, beginning to force Blake to look down at her mutilated hand and more specifically, her ring finger, the last digit that wasn’t brutalized in some way, shape or form. And terrifyingly, Yang was holding onto the nail.

“No…” Blake moaned, her voice barely audible, her throat almost giving out due to the sheer strain it had been in the entire evening. Blake’s entire body felt like one gigantic bruise, and for the first time in the evening, she actually _appreciated_ the fact that Weiss and Ruby healed her injuries periodically, a mercy Yang was unwilling to provide. And what she was about to do was beyond horrendous.

“What’s my name?” Yang asked, sliding a prosthetic fingertip under Blake’s nail. Tears welled up in Blake’s eyes, as her vision began to swim, the anticipation of what was coming making a pit form in her stomach. If her body was in any shape to fight, she would have tried pulling away from what her former partner was about to do, but between the metal rebars and the number of injuries that she had accumulated in the last half hour or so, there simply wasn’t enough energy in her body. The adrenaline that Yang injected her was good for one thing and one thing only at this point, and that was keeping her from succumbing to the sweet release of unconsciousness. Swallowing what little saliva she had, intermixed with copious amounts of blood, she croaked out the word that would spell even more pain;

“Y-y-yang…”

“Again,” the blonde prompted, gripping the fingernail tighter. Closing her eyes so hard that it actually hurt, Blake complied;

“Yan-GHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” even as Blake opened her mouth, Yang’s prosthetic arm pulled upward in a smooth, flowing motion, ripping off Blake’s fingernail as it went. The feeling of the nail being torn away, ripping it off thousands of screaming nerve endings, leaving them raw and exposed. Even compared to the rest of her fingers getting decimated, having her fingernail torn was a fresh and excruciating new height of agony. The nail bed, exposed now to the element, felt like it had sandpaper rubbed against it, even from the chilly air in the warehouse. Blake’s entire body began to convulse, legs flailing madly, despite the wounds they had sustained, even as she savagely pulled her arms, trying to slip her wrists out of the rebar that was imbedded in the table. Her spine twisted and turned, and coiled, making her upper body dance dementedly, as she tugged, all the while her wrists were getting bloodied anew by rough steel that kept her bound. The black-haired girl’s mind was racing desperately, trying to find anything else to concentrate on, besides the overwhelming pain that was consuming her but couldn’t. Every single time she thought about anything else, the searing sensation of her exposed, raw nerves overcame her, consuming her brief mental respite.

The pain continued for an eternity before it began to subside to anything resembling manageable levels, and even then, Blake was sure that it was mostly due to exhaustion, that she was able to calm down, not because she actually felt less. Somehow during the struggle against her restraints, the amber-eyed girl’s legs had ended up under the table she was bound to, and now her entire weight was resting on her mauled wrists and arms. Blake’s upper body was bent backward, with her head dangling, face pointed toward the ceiling, unseeingly. Tears, smudged eye shadow, snot, sweat, saliva, and blood ran in various quantities down her face, leaving streaks that marred her pale face, as they ran down the side and her chin. Her breathing was ragged, with each breath making her shudder and shake, her chest constrained by the constant coiling and uncoiling of her muscles from the tortures inflicted.

Water suddenly splashed onto Blake’s face, the icy chill of the liquid snapping her back into reality, ever so slightly, if only because of the agitation she felt when it got into her Faunus ears. Forcing her tired muscles to work, Blake shook her head left and right, dislodging the water. No sooner than she did, a motion from her right grabbed her attention, and turned toward it. Yang had walked around the table, burning red eyes still focused solely on Blake. The blonde casually tossed away an empty bottle which shattered against the ground, spraying glass everywhere.

“Well Blake, I think it’s time we try something else now,” blinking away the water that was still in her eyes, and with suddenly clear vision, Blake saw Yang slowly unbuckle her wide belt, before pulling it completely free. For several brief, terrified moments, Blake watched nervously, eyes zeroing in on the heavy, golden buckle of the belt, fully expecting Yang to start beating her with it. The fear proved unfounded as the blonde Huntress tossed the belt aside. “As you can probably tell, even when this little redemption of yours is over, things won’t be the way they were, right?” swallowing a few drops of fresh blood from the back of her ravaged throat, Blake nodded wordlessly, as she watched Yang’s fingers unbutton her tan, leather trousers. “So, you aren’t completely braindead, good. You see, Blake, when this is over, you will be our personal slave. You will do everything we require of you, and every time you disobey, or we think you’re getting too big for your boots, we will have a nice little… _reenactment_ of tonight.” Dread welled up in Blake’s heart as Yang’s words registered. The realization that this would be but the start of everything she’d endure from this night forward, was too much for Blake. Slowly, the Cat Faunus averted her eyes from Yang’s gaze and toward the ground, her mind racing with all the horrific possibilities that awaited her, each scenario plunging her deeper and deeper into despair.

After all, the idea of slavery wasn’t something unheard of for Faunus even to this day, with many depraved elites from throughout Remnant holding their own slaves, under guise of house servants. The stories Blake had heard, as well as the first-person accounts of those she and Adam had rescued during her time in the White Fang were… Mortifying to say the least. The idea that this is what her friends, people she trusted were willing to do to her, was… it was beyond abominable. If it wasn’t for the constant, real pain, and the sheer despair she felt, the black-haired girl would have tried to wake up from a horrible nightmare.

She knew this was reality and her very soul couldn’t take it.

She sobbed.

The cries came slowly at first, but soon, enough, the volume and intensity grew, as well as the amount of tears. Unlike all that she cried earlier, these tears, these sobs, this anguish wasn’t one that was brought about by the pain that was inflicted upon her body but by the realization that she was beyond saving. It didn’t matter even if she escaped, her friends, her team, a part of her _family_ now considered her just a worthless object for their amusement and cravings. She was a failure…

Metal fingers gripped Blake’s chin and twisted her face upward, bending her spine cruelly. Blurry, grief-riddled eyes locked with Yang’s burning red jewels, the brawler’s face a twisted grimace of anger.

“Are you done?” Yang taunted. When Blake failed to answer promptly, Yang shoved her away, the brutalized Huntress’ body, still latched to the table by rebar, bounced back, Blake’s shoulders screaming in agony. Along with her wrists. “Pathetic!” Yang condemned, the statement followed by a swift, Aura-enhanced kick into Blake’s stomach. Despite the impact being lower than her ribcage, Blake could still feel her ribs bending, and perhaps a small crack somewhere along the way.

“Oooof!” Blake grunted as pain erupted in her left side, from the kick, even as all the air in her lungs forcing her to double over as best she could in her restrained position. Coughing and wheezing for air, Blake couldn’t react as Yang grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her upwards until she was almost upright. “Iaaah!” The position put a sudden, enormous strain on Blake’s shoulders, wrists, and legs simultaneously, eliciting the scream; her legs couldn’t support her because of previous damage, while her shoulders strained in their sockets, and the unforgiving metal coil around her wrists dug deeper and deeper into her flesh.

“Now, Blakey, let me explain what I want you to do for me now, shall I? Trust me, when I say, that this will be a great indicator of what I’ll expect from you,” breathing heavily, Blake looked up at her captor and despite the horrific situation she was in, couldn’t help but gasp in surprise; while Blake herself was recovering from the kick in her side had received, Yang had apparently stripped completely naked. Despite the cold air in the warehouse, Yang didn’t look bothered at all, as she waited for Blake to stop ogling her body, chiseled by years of training and fighting. Blake noticed coiled muscles subtly shifted under the skin, as the blonde Huntress stepped toward the table, even as the Faunus’ amber eyes were drawn away by the bounce of Yang’s large breasts. The still red-eyed girl placed a hand on the top of the table and effortlessly hopped onto it, her sculpted ass landing inches away from Blake’s ravaged fingers. The proximity made Blake flinch a little, half-expecting that Yang aimed specifically for them. Slowly, Yang leaned forward, in such a way that she both towered over her victim, and emphasized her chest, seemingly savoring how it was drawing Blake’s attention.

“Now, I suggest you listen very carefully Blake,” Yang began in a slow voice as if she was explaining to an idiot. Knowing that she was about to hear something meant to cause her humiliation and suffering, Blake desperately wanted to avert her gaze, but couldn’t. “You are going to eat me out. And I do mean it! I want you to give my cunt the best licking I’ve ever gotten.” Blake swallowed nervously, at the unspoken implication of what would happen if she failed. However, as Yang continued to speak, this proved just the start of Blake’s humiliations; “And while you do that, I don’t want to stop for insignificant things either. So, say I want to go take a piss…” Blake felt her face drain of color as she realized what Yang was implying. Somehow, through her shock, she was barely able to utter a word;

“No…”

“Figured it out yet?” Yang leered maliciously. “If I need to piss, you will keep licking as I, heh, _relieve_ myself on your face. And then you will clean my pussy. No need for toilet paper when I have a slave, now is there?”

“Please…”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Blakey!” yang mocked, pretending to misunderstand what Blake was trying to say. “Now, let’s put your mouth to proper use,” Yang announced, moving her arm over Blake’s own. Then she shuffled over onto Blake’s demolished fingers, her ass crashing onto the broken bones, torn ligaments, and missing fingernail.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!” the result was instantaneous as Blake felt liquid suffering cascade up her arms, completely engulfing her mind, beyond any form of reasonable thought. Every thought, every single cell in Blake’s body focused their attention solely on the cascades of pain that ran from her fingers and up her arms. The Faunus’ torn throat screamed anew, flakes of blood erupting from her parted lips, while her body twisted in the restraints, desperately trying to pull away from the crushing weight of Yang’s body. She knew it was impossible, but pain had overwritten reason as she desperately tugged and shredded her wrists against the rough steel of the rebar. In her maddened state, Blake didn’t even notice, until it was too late, as Yang threw her legs over Blake’s shoulders until the black-haired girl felt her head pinned between the iron-hard calves of the blonde Huntress. Despite the pain that wracked her body and mind, Blake forced herself to focus, tear-ravaged amber eyes looking up at Yang. With her vision distorted, Blake could swear, Yang’s smile looked more demonic than any Grimm she had encountered before.

“Awww, did I hurt your poor little fingers, again, Blakey?” the brawler taunted, leaning forward, her ample breasts jutting out mockingly at Blake. “I know, maybe some honey will help…”

“Umpfh!” Blake chocked, as Yang’s legs closed, behind her head, pushing her face directly into Yang’s pussy, effectively gagging her. Blake struggled to breathe for the first few moments, as her nose was pressed firmly inside the folds of Yang’s sex, while her mouth was kept closed partly by Yang’s body and partially because it was against the table. The sticky, sour-sweet taste caught Blake by surprise as it smeared on her face and trickled down her throat. The musky scent overpowered her nose quickly, making her slightly gag and choke. Quickly, her body started thrashing slightly, her head moving around, trying in vain to get a sliver of air down either her nostril or mouth. Worst of all, however, was the fact that Yang’s legs didn’t just pull Blake closer, but Yang’s body also dragged itself off Blake’s hands, tugging, and dislocating her already mangled fingers even further. The action re-ignited the agony from earlier, letting it travel all the way up Blake’s arms. Fire and electricity slithering up her spine and into her brain searing and all-consuming and as her mouth finally caught up with her pain-drowning mind, she screamed her agony in a muffled wail into Yang’s sex. As she did so, Blake felt fresh, sticky liquid invading her mouth, clogging up her airways further. Panic seized the Cat Faunus and she felt her lungs desperate for air, her entire body started to arch, in a vain attempt to dislodge her face out of yang’s crotch. Even as Blake attempted that, she felt Yang’s thighs on either side of her head, clamp down, immobilizing her head further. Blake was positive that before her ears were pressed shut she heard Yang laugh.

The black-haired Huntress struggled vainly for breath for a good minute after that. The only sensations she was really aware of were that of darkness, the sour-sweet taste of Yang’s fluids, and the desperate struggle her lungs were engaged in, attempting to fill with air.

Moments before Blake lost consciousness for what must have been the tenth time that evening, Yang’s legs unlocked from behind her head, allowing the brutalized girl to pull her head back, inhaling lifesaving air at the very same moment. The motion though was too sudden, causing Blake to choke on the remnants of pussy juice that was still in her mouth, depriving her of a proper deep, long breath, instead making her choke and spasm in her restraints, her head motion still limited by Yang’s legs. It took Blake nearly five minutes between feats of choking, shaking, and gasping for her body to finally subside as much as it could within her confines. As it did, every single injury seemed to throb, agitated by the amber-eyed girl’s struggle for life. That moment of barely-there respite was when Yang’s blazing with fury, accusing voice crashed against Blake’s ears;

“You weren’t licking, you lazy cunt!” Just as Blake looked up at the words, Yang’s prosthetic arm flew forward, fist connecting with bone-breaking force to Blake’s jaw. Light exploded in Blake’s vision, even as she felt something in her mouth crack once again, even as one of her teeth tore at the inside of her cheek. The fact that she hadn’t bitten through her own tongue, yet, was a minor miracle. This time, Yang didn’t even give Blake a chance to recover, as she simply grabbed onto the black-haired Huntress’ Faunus ears, tugging them savagely, to position Blake’s mouth back against her own pussy. Just as Blake’s face was again pressed against Yang’s wet folds, the blonde gave a warning; “If you don’t do a good job licking me this time, Blake, I’ll snap off Gambol Shroud’s sword and rape your useless cunt with it. Understood?” the threat resonated inside Blake’s head like a gong, making her instinctively close her legs, even as she gave out a pitiful, pleading whimper for mercy. “Good. Now get to it!”

Swallowing hard, Blake stuck out her tongue and began to slowly lick the folds of Yang’s sex. The taste was the same as when she was being smothered; sticky, salty, and sweet all at the same time, but now that she was regulating the intake, Blake at least found it manageable to stomach. Trying her best to satisfy Yang and avoid the frankly horrific punishment she would endure if she failed, Blake’s thoughts drifted to all the nights spent with Adam, as depressingly vile as those memories were, and how her former partner had satisfied her, licking with slow, full circles around Yang’s opening, dipping her tongue in and out from time to time. Blake could feel Yang’s body coil above her, giving the black-haired girl some semblance of hope that she might just get some reprieve.

Then a piece of metal raked itself into the bed of her torn fingernail.

“WAA-MMMMPHH!” Blake’s anguished scream was interrupted midway through, as Yang’s legs pressed her face firmly into the blonde’s sex, smothering not only her screams but also cutting off Blake’s ability to breathe. Despite knowing that, instinct took over, as after she had screamed her lungs out in pain, Blake desperately needed air, so she inhaled, only succeeding in suctioning her lips and nose against Yang’s vagina, wet, sticky juices and flesh obstructing Blake’s airways. With yang’s weight resting squarely on her arms, Blake had no leverage to even begin to try and dislodge her tormentor, leaving her only to hope that Yang didn’t want her dead quite yet.

Soon enough, just as Blake began to feel faint, the leglock she was trapped in lessened, allowing her to pull away gasping.

“Hraaagh... Pfffew! Haaa…” Blake choked and spat out the excess spit and fluids from her mouth in a vain attempt to clear her airways, even as she felt the liquids stubbornly cling to her skin. Before she could get too far in her efforts though, Yang grabbed both her Faunus ears, one with each hand, and pulled upwards, causing pain both in the sensitive appendages themselves, as well as making Blake’s neck strain itself from the pull. Blake once again came face to face with Yang’s disappointed and angry face, as the blonde shook her head.

“You are very bad at this Blake!” Yang accused, but despite the tone, the black-haired victim could swear a sadistic little smile was tugging at the corners of Yang’s mouth. “Don’t you know that you’re supposed to focus on the clit to get a girl off?”

“I knew- I-”

“Or maybe,” the blonde tormentor continued without even acknowledging Blake’s words. “You really love your weapon and _want_ me to shred your useless cock hole with it…” she trailed off suspiciously, leaving Blake to panic, pleading desperately;

“NO! PLEASE, YANG, NO! I WILL LEARN, I SWEAR, PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T DO THAT!!!” the amber-eyed girl screeched straining in her bonds, as hard as she could manage, given how her body felt like lead. Every single muscle in her body quaked like mad as she spoke, as Blake could see flecks of blood flying from her mouth with each word, but she didn’t care right now. She needed to stop Yang, she needed to plead mercy and spare herself the absolute agony that her former partner was describing. The pain was one thing, but Blake knew for a fact that if Yang did in fact rape her with her own weapon, there would be nothing left of her mind afterward…

“Do what, Blakey?” Yang asked coquettishly, leaning forward, this time not trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Huh?”

“I asked what you _don’t_ want me to do, Blake,” Yang explained, grinning ear to ear. “I want you to described in detail what you don’t want me to do.” Blake felt tears prickling in her eyes as she realized exactly what Yang wanted of her. Swallowing down a hiccup of despair, Blake forced her vocal cords to work, pronouncing the thought on her mind;

“And you won’t? You won-t Ahhaaaa! You won’t do it if I explain?” the black-haired girl asked, a sudden jab of pain from _somewhere_ in her body, she could no longer tell where almost making her lose her train of thought.

“Yes, just make sure it’s a good explanation,” Yang shrugged, seeming completely care-free, even as Blake could see her own drying blood on Yang’s prosthetic fingers.

“I- I don’t want you to…” Blake struggled with the words she knew she had to say, more from the sheer embarrassment and revulsion of what she had to described than actual strain on her throat, though that was also a factor. “I don’t want my weapon broken in half and the blade… The blade used to r-rape my pussy… Please don’t do that, Yang, I am begging you…” Tears trickled down Blake’s face freely now, along with snot and saliva mixed with blood, but she didn’t care, as her blonde tormentor’s face remained impassive behind that smile. For all the amber-eyed girl knew, she was about to be subjected to the nightmare she just described any second now.

“Hmm… I’ll be nice and say it was a nice first attempt,” Yang shrugged leaning backward.

“Y-y-you mean…” hapless hope immediately poured into Blake’s mind and heart, at Yang’s words, as she tried desperately not to appear too eager, lest it changed Yang’s verdict.

“You could have used more degrading words, which I expect from now on,” the red-eyed girl shrugged. “But not bad for your _first_ time begging me not to shove knives into your cunt and shitter.” And just like that, all the hope that Blake had disappeared in an instant, as she realized how often she’d have to do this degrading little dance, just to spare herself further pain. The realization broke what little strength the black-haired Faunus had, letting her sink further down in her binds, head hanging down, looking at the floor, marred by her own sweat, tears, and blood.

“Lift up your head, Blakey!” Yang ordered, grabbing a fistful of Blake’s hair and wrenching the abused girl’s face upward. “I need to piss down your throat.”

“Wha- Mffph!” for the third time in less than ten minutes, Blake found her face smushed against Yang’s vagina, this time her mouth opened wide from the sudden force, and dread flooded Blake as she realized that was the point. Immediately the black-haired girl tried desperately to close her jaw, but couldn’t as bone and Aura-reinforced skin prevented her. Panic began seizing Blake fully as she felt Yang’s body twitch before a torrent of urine poured into her open, unwilling mouth.

“Blegh- Gaah!” Blake choked on the very first second as the salty, stale-tasting liquid invaded her mouth, a bitter tinge burning at her tongue and cheeks. The yellow fluid was almost acidic in her mouth, burning as it traveled down before it mixed with what little saliva was left in her mouth. Then there was the warmth. The Faunus could have perhaps overlooked the rest of the disgusting qualities of Yang’s piss, but not the temperature, which was just warm enough to be uncomfortable, adding an extra layer of alien, and disgusting to the equation. And it just kept coming. Despite gagging, despite rivulets of piss straining down her face, Yang kept pouring more into Blake’s orifice, forcing the amber-eyed victim to swallow, less she suffocated.

After what felt like an eternity of forced downing of disgusting, yellow, waste liquid, Yang’s legs released, allowing Blake to pull back as best as possible within the restraints, choking, gagging, and spitting out piss as she went. Blake’s mouth burned horridly, and she could swear her entire mouth was still coated in the liquid no matter how much she spat and swallowed. The hole where Yang ripped out a tooth from Blake’s mouth stung so fiercely that the black-haired Huntress’ lower jaw was just a throbbing miasma of agony. Amber-eyes burned, as the combination of taste, smell and sheer presence of the piss stung at them like salted air. The fact that Blake’s upper body was covered in the outflow from her mouth which she couldn’t swallow fast enough was just the final indignation atop everything else.

“Not bad but next time I better see all that piss down your throat,” Yang commented, swinging off the table, making sure to smash her foot into the side of Blake’s head, almost knocking the abused girl out.

“Uuugh-” Blake moaned in agony, vaguely aware that Yang was moving around her somewhere, doing something that was probably going to inflict more torments on her already nearly shattered body. Already Blake could feel she was half-unconscious and wondered, bitterly, if she’d wake up after fainting this time…

“I am not done with you yet, bitch, so don’t you dare faint on me, like a diva!” the blonde muttered, and somehow Blake immediately knew what was coming.

“Please, let me- AAAAAGH!” another jab of a needle boosted the amber-eyed victim into hyper-consciousness, aware of everything and anything around her to a mind-numbing extent, the pain that was almost dulled by her lessened senses erupting anew across her mind and soul, all-but shattering Blake’s psyche. The shattered girl thrashed anew as her body spasmed and twisted from the resurgence of strength in her limbs. “AAAaagh- Nnghaaa!” In the midst of Blake’s fit of energy, Yang’s hands suddenly pinned Blake against the edge of the table, pressing down so that the hard corner dug viciously into Blake’s collarbone.

“Now, now, Blake,” Yang whispered, her voice low and husky, almost erotic. Blake found it dishearteningly terrifying “Don’t waste all your strength. I have something special planned.” Not wasting another second, Yang moved, grabbing Blake’s hair and yanking so hard that the Faunus Huntress could feel her scalp almost giving out, as her entire body was flung onto the table.

“YAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Blake wailed as the full weight of her own body landed heavily onto her disfigured digits, re-crushing them in a new and horrendous way from before. The hyper-sensitivity of her nerves that came as a side-effect of the adrenaline she’d been forced to take into her body only added to the agony, as she felt as if her hands were set on fire over and over again, the nerves never stopping to burn. Before she could instinctively recoil and drop back don though, Gambol Shroud’s blade imbedded itself next to her neck, the _mune*_ of katana’s blade pressing against her neck in such a way that she couldn’t lift her body, effectively trapping her body flat against the table’s surface. It took a few minutes for the pain in Blake’s fingers to subside, but that little to ease the brutalized Huntress’ suffering, as with each moment her fingers felt better, she simply felt more and more of the little tidbits of metal and machine parts that were scattered across the wooden surface, as they dug into her stomach and chest uncomfortably.

When all the shifting and thrashing Blake did in order to find a more comfortable angle finally stopped, Yang knelt in front of Blake’s face, holding up her prosthetic arm.

“You know what the best thing about this new arm is, Blakey?” Yang asked, the shotgun function activating, and displaying the barrel. “This barrel can actually change into a _blowtorch_!” the blonde girl said grinning ecstatically, while Blake whimpered. Yang picked up on that and feinted concern. “Aww, don’t worry kitty-cat! As much as I want to use it to sear my initials into your skin over and over again, or cook your cunt from the inside out, or melt your tits to ash,” she paused, even as Blake felt the color absolutely disappear from her face, as her vision distorted from the imagery Yang’s words evoked. “I won’t do that. In fact, right now, the only thing I will use it for is to melt this.” Yang held up a large cylindrical object in front of Blake’s eyes. “It’s a stick of beeswax. And I will melt it over your skinned ass!” Yang announced, and a single syllable tumbled out of Blake’s mouth;

“No…” the black-haired girl whispered, even as Yang rose from her crouch and began walking around. With each step, Blake felt her heart beat faster and faster in terror, and that was enough to coax the rest of Blake’s mind to catch up with what was going to happen; “Yang, please don’t! I beg you, please don’t do this!” Blake craned her neck to try and get an angle to see Yang, hoping against hope that she’d manage to convince her friend to listen, but Gambol Shroud’s blade prevented her from doing so. Mere moments later, she heard the distinct sound of a blowtorch starting up, which made every fiber in Blake’s being explode in urgency as her voice rose to a higher pitch; “PLEASE, IF I WAS EVER YOUR FRIEND! PLEASE, PLEASE SPARE ME! YANG, I BEG YOU! MERCY, MERCY, MERCY! PLEASE SHOW ME A SHRED OF MERCY! DON’T DO THIS!!!” with a last, desperate below, Blake’s lungs gave out and she hung her head over the corner of the table, gasping for air. It was then that Yang’s voice sounded, casual and dismissive;

“Yeah, not feeling it right now,” the first drops of wax made contact with the raw, bleeding, skinned flesh of Blake’s ass, and the world disappeared for the amber-eyed Faunus.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!” as the beeswax splattered against the raw meat and fatty tissue, the surging heat of the liquid almost literally ignited the patch on her ass. Blake’s mind and body seized up in equal measure, even as her mouth flung open in a tortured shriek of a dying creature. The sound was so intense, high-pitched, and continuous, that Blake’s own hyper-sensitive Faunus ears began ringing with pain, but she couldn’t stop it. Everything was pain and pain was everything to the bound girl as her ass felt like it was held over a fire, close enough for the flames to touch it and cook it, while she was alive. Then, just as the pain fully blossomed in all of its horrific force, half a dozen more spots erupted across her abused rear.

Blake’s screams intensified a hundredfold.

For what felt like an eon, Blake was put through something she could only describe as hell. There was not a second in which the pinned Huntress’s body wasn’t subjected to abject agony over and over again. There wasn’t a moment where her heart, mind, and soul weren’t begging for the swift release of either death or unconsciousness. An instant where her mouth wasn’t either screaming to give voice to her anguish or pleading desperately for Yang to stop pouring more and more wax atop her already vandalized ass, despite it being all for nothing. Yang’s creativity when it came to abusing Blake seemed to have no end in sight, as new and new ‘tricks’ were used to make Blake cry. From overlapping the wax so that the heat was trapped and seared even more than normal, to just jamming the half-melted stick of wax straight into Blake’s bleeding wounds and dragging it across, to creating rivulets that traveled slowly down, each line feeling like a knife wound. And when Yang seemingly ran out of uncovered flesh, and for the briefest of moments Blake thought it was finally over, Yang pulled out a nail file and began to grind away the wax, and the tissue off Blake’s ass with ruthless efficiency. Yet, the blonde abuser seemed to know exactly how far to push her victim, so that Blake was never once given enough pain at once to get her to faint, yet offering not a moment’s respite.

Finally, there was Yang’s voice, the cheerful energy of it, making Blake want to vomit from how wrong it felt given her condition.

“And that’s it for the beeswax,” Yang informed Blake. “Didn’t last as long as I wanted, but I think it had the needed effect, don’t you agree, Blakey?” Instead of replying verbally, Blake instead simply sobbed openly, half-pleading for help, half-praising whichever god actually gave her respite. She didn’t even care she wasn’t answering Yang at this point, there was nothing that she could conceive at this point that could be done to surpass the sheer misery she felt her soul and body in. And yet, even as she sobbed, the black-haired Faunus could still feel the drying beeswax, still warm against her ruined ass cheeks.

Suddenly, Blake’s attention though was taken away from her despair as Gambol Shroud’s blade was yanked out of the table, finally allowing Blake to move her neck off the surface. Before she could to so of her own volition though, strong, metallic fingers clenched around her neck and heaved her backward. Blake’s body was flung off the table, the one thing stopping her from flying backward being the rebar still curled around her wrist. The metal forced Blake’s body to lurch madly, as her wrists flared in pain again and her neck whipped forward from the reverse of direction.

“Garh!” Blake grunted as her forehead smacked against the wooden surface of the table, even as her body sagged, only held up by her wrists. The black hair on the Faunus’ head hung like old draped, mattered heavily with dirt, sweat, and blood, obscuring her vision. While she couldn’t see, Blake felt Yang’s hands clutch around the rebar before a crunching sound of tearing wood rang out, and Blake’s left arm was free, falling off the table limply. A moment later, Blake’s other wrist was also free and finally, the amber-eyed girl collapsed in a heap on the floor, barely having the strength to breathe, every fiber of her being pulsing in pain.

 _I just need a second…_ Blake thought, even as her vision was completely drowned out by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Be honest now; did this live up to expectations? Or do you feel Yang could have done a lot more?
> 
> I look forward to reading replies about that while I work on the next chapter, "The Team", where we get to the sexy times... Well... Not for Blake, but who knows? Maybe she'll enjoy getting electrocuted, beaten, and degraded while raped mercilessly by her former friends?
> 
> See you around guys!


End file.
